My Love, My Heritage
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Full Summary inside. In the past, the Kinomiya’s and the Kaido’s were always at war against each other. They commit suicide. In the present, the Granger’s and Hiwatari’s are at war, but will their sons do the same as their pasts? Tyka MaRa
1. Who They Are

Title: My Love, My Heritage

Author(ess): Tysonkaiexperiment

Pairings: KeiXTakao(I'll only state the coupling that appear in chapter)

Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, violence, suicide(not what you think)

Summary: In the past, the Kinomiya's and the Kaido's were always at war against each other. However, the two princes loved each other so much that they committed double suicide to stay together rather than go war. In the present, the Granger's and Hiwatari's are at war, but will their sons do the same as their pasts? Tyka. MaRa. TakKei. MiTy.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, I do own plot and OCCs though so ha!

One hundred years ago, wars raged on and on. They quickly followed, one right after the other. However, one battle raged on for over fifty years. The battle between the Kinomiya and the Kaido's was one of the longest lasting battles in time. Only to be ended by two people, two very unlikely people.

The first was Kei Kaido; the Prince of the Kaido's, his grandfather was king during the time because his father had died. Kei was different from most people, and it only started with his looks. He had two different hair colors, the front was slate and the back was a midnight blue. He had deep, blood red crimson eyes that could glare at anybody and change that person in less than a second. He usually wore a short black jacket, dark purple pants and shit, and a pure white scarf-a secret gift from his lover. Slightly cold hearted, Kei never was one for dealing with public affairs.

That's where his lover came in, the Kinomiya's cheerful and kind Takao Kinomiya. Takao was slightly like his lover-unique by looks. He had navy blue hair, as rich and silky as palace bed sheets or blue roses, his eyes were a midnight blue and looked exactly like the midnight sky. He was usually seen wearing a pair of black pants, a midnight blue sleeveless turtleneck black spiked gloves that started from his fingers to half way between his elbow and shoulder. Takao was a lot more caring and supportive to the people, but was also slightly worse than Kei. Takao had been a cold blooded killer-he was sort of proud of it too- and wherever he went he struck just as much fear-and amazement- as his lover Kei did.

The last day the two lived; their bond had just barely become whole.

Takao sighed, flipping through a book, he'd been walking around in the garden for nearly an hour. His older brother, Ren Kinomiya, wouldn't let him into the palace because of some secret party for his 18th birthday, he snorted softly. Some surprise. He set the book down on a bench and frowned, that is, until two pale arms wrapped around his pale torso.

"What's wrong?" A husky voice whispered in his ear, the hot breath made him shiver.

"Nothing." Takao sighed, nuzzling back into his lover's embrace.

"Hmmm… doesn't sound that way to me…" Takao's hands moved back softly to his lover's duel colored hair as the older adult nipped his neck, "You sound troubled."

Takao didn't answer the question; "We start war soon, again."

Kei sighed and twirled his lover around, "Alright, what's wrong Takao, spill it!"

Midnight blue eyes blinked in false innocence, "Whatever do you mean?"

Kei glared, "Oh no, don't you start."

Takao's puppy dog eyes nearly made Kei into a puddle of goo, "I'm serious Kei!"

Kei sighed, "I'm killing Max for teaching you that move." (I forgot Max's Japanese name, sorry… Takao: some authoress you are! Me: XP)

Takao smiled at the sound of his best friend's name, "Aww, poor Kei." Max Mizuhara, a Prince from the kingdom close to Takao's, and was Takao's childhood friend. Their mothers grew up together as they did. Maxie, as Takao nicknamed him, knew of his relationship with Kei and was usually the one making up lies when Takao visited Kei or visa versa. "Doesn't Ray teach you a thing?"

Kei rolled his eyes, "I don't know whether to be offended or glad." Ray Kon, who was just like Max to Takao to Kai, lived in his kingdom near Kai's. They also, had been childhood friends and Ray did the same for Kai as Max did for Takao when they met up.

Takao giggled and poked his lover's chest, "That's not a compliment."

"Hn."

"Master Takao!"

Takao groaned, he hated being called that, especially when Kei would say it just to make him mad.

"Hehe, I better get going. See ya Mast Takao." Kei smirked and disappeared.

"He's so dead!" Takao mumbled, walking to the voice of a servant. He never did let servants do something for them, he didn't have anything against them, he just hated people doing work for someone else as a living. "What is it?"

"M-master Ren w-w-wa-wants an audi-ie-ence with you." The boy sounded flustered.

"Alright." Takao looked back where his lover disappeared, he picked up his book and made his way to the palace.

"Takao." Ren Kinomiya answered, staring slightly at his younger brother. Although they looked only halfway alike, once you heard and seen their personalities, it would be clear that Takao and Ren were brothers.

Takao raised an eyebrow, staring. Next to him was hyperactive blondie Max. Max wasn't usually this hyper at this time of day, but Takao had a bit of fun feeding him sugar when he could. He claimed it made the day, well… fun.

"I have decided to get you wedded." Ren answered simply.

Max quickly noticed the paleness of Takao and grabbed his shoulders, staring at Ren with a horrified look, "Are you mad? Takao hasn't even lost his virginity Ren!" Takao sweatdropped, lie one Max could get away with…. After all, with a hot, steamy couple like he and Kei anyway, who even heard the word virginity? (Takao: VoV oh dear lord… Max: ;;)

Ren raised an eyebrow quickly, "You're point?"

"We should at least loose it! After all, what if this chick leaves him because he isn't good in bed? So much for kids!" Lie number two… Kei hadn't lied the last time he and Takao did it. (Kei: and I never lie about that! Me: it's just for fun Kei-kun, relax.)

Takao sighed; Max was digging his grave for him….

"Takao! Takao! Dammit! Stop sleeping like a rock and get UP!"

Takao opened his eyes weakly and stared into two crimson orbs, a pale face, and four blue triangles of war paint, two on each cheek. (Kei: it's not war PAINT! Me: looks like it.) "K-Kei?"

"Get up, unless you wanna burn with your castle!"

Takao was up like a shot; he opened the door and saw flames burning up his family's castle. "What the…!"

Kei answered quickly, "We saw a fire, figured you guys were killing yourselves. My grandfather thought you were surrendering."

"And for real?"

"A continent west of here who was jealous of your power."

"For the love of Kami-sama…" They ran down the halls and were almost to the exit when the pillars went ablaze and blocked the area.

"Alright, new method. We break out of here, this way." Kei kicked open a door, going to head in it when he paused. "Takao…?"

Takao had stood there; eyes cast low, "This is the end, isn't it?"

Kei didn't respond.

"If I stay here, I die, and if I go out there, I get captured, then die… what do you think is better?"

"Takao, stop talking this shit, let's go."

"NO!" Takao moved back, "I can't… and Maxie…"

"He's already gone…"

"WHAT!"

"I found him, he saved the servants then locked himself within a room…"

Takao fell to the ground helplessly, the fire drew near, "I guess this is it…?"

Kei made his way back to Takao, "Going to die with your kingdom huh, pretty brave."

Takao made no motion, his voice raspy; "Just get out of here Kei… save yourself."

Silence as flames drew closer.

"I'm not going."

Takao looked up, midnight blue met crimson, "What! Why?"

Kei pulled Takao in for a kiss, their lips swollen, "You think I can live a life without you! You think I'd want to?"

"I-it's for the best!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"I know what's best for me, and I told you what is. Until the day we both die."

"Kei…"

Kei pulled his lover close, "I love you…"

Takao pulled closer, flames beginning to burn their clothes, "I love you too."

Everyone mourned the death of the two princes, their bodies laid to rest with each other, and the bond between the Kinomiya and Kaido's never broke again.

Tke: crying her eyes out I FEEL SO BAD FOR WRITING THAT!

Takao: rolls eyes whatever! Just read and review for next chapter!


	2. The Fight and Realization

(This'll be brief, this way, more story! )

Title: My Love, My Heritage

Pairings: MaRa, TyTa(mentioned)

Warnings: Yaoi, cussing, some fighting

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, but I do own plot and my own characters

"And so, as the legend goes, Kinomiya-san burned with his lover and was later buried with him as a signal to show the bond between a Kinomiya and Kaido. The elder Kinomiya also buried Mizuhara-san next to them, symbolizing support, and praised that all three one day be resurrected. Ray Kon, as soon as he later heard of his friend's deaths, died and swore to be resurrected as well." The tour guide of the museum went on, she never forgot to mention how hot both Kinomiya and Kaido looked.

"Oooooo…" The group of high schools cried out.

The girls squealed and some guys sighed. One cheerful girl questioned, "Wouldn't it be awesome if Hiwatari-san was one of those?"

"OH MY GOD!"

Squeals ran out.

Max Tate smiled at his best friend next to him, "Well Ty-chan, looks like you lose. The girls love Kai."

Tyson Granger mumbled something incoherent, his crimson eyes deadly as he almost ripped his long midnight blue hair out, "Stupid bitches…!"

"Well Granger, where's my money?"

Tyson glared up as he came face to face with a smirking Kai Hiwatari, "Up yours Hiwatari, I didn't bring it because it seemed obvious I would win."

"Or you just can't pay up." Kai smirked, his violet eyes glaring smirkingly.

"How about you go with Kon and play fuck yourself?" Tyson glared.

"Why? Jealous?"

"YOU WISH!"

"Ahem."

They looked up to see Jin Gale(Lol.), their teacher, standing there.

"G-Gale-san!" Max mumbled, looking up.

"Granger. Hiwatari. Outside, now."

"Y-yes sensei…"

"Hn."

Tyson glared from his spot ten feet away from Kai, "This is your fault Hiwatari!"

"Yeah right! You just can't get enough of me!" Kai shot back.

(Conceded, ne?)

"DAMMIT HIWATARI! BATTLE NOW!"

Both pulled out their beyblades, ready to fire.

"Lower them down." Gale-sensei made his way over.

Kai did as he was told but Tyson didn't move.

Jin's eyes were sharp on Tyson, "Granger, need I remind you that beyblades aren't allowed in class. One move and your Dragoon beyblade becomes mine."

Tyson glared, putting away the launcher and ripcord, but holding his Dragoon beyblade close to him.

"Did either of you two listen to the Kinomiya and Kaido story?"

Both looked down, they'd been so worried about their bet, neither had.

"Then I want a report on my desk Monday, seven pages, 890 words."

"What! That's so-!"

"Talking out of turn will get you to loose your Dranzer blade, Hiwatari."

Kai death glared Tyson, who stuck his tongue out.

"Now, come back inside and listen, this will help your future."

"How would an old romance story help or future?" Tyson asked, keeping his blade close.

Gale sensei didn't respond, but soon he did, "Get inside. Now."

The two high schoolers scrambled inside, but not before muttering a few choice words against each other.

"They really don't remember, do they?"

Jin turned, a sad smile at the lady on the bench. Her midnight blue hair flowed down her back and ended at her ankles as her light green eyes looked saddened.

"I'm afraid not."

She sighed, "I miss him, my baby, my little Takao…" Her eyes urged tears, "But I'm glad, my son gets another chance at love…"

Jin sat next to her, "Mother… Takao is reborn now; he's become Tyson. They are the exact same person now."

She nodded, "Kei Kaido's been revived too, hasn't he, into Kai Hiwatari?"

Jin smiled, "Yes…. But the only question is, is whether Takao and Kei can break out of Tyson and Kai and let those two have a normal life while Takao and Kei live on separately."

"If they do… they'll come with me to heaven right? My baby dragon…"

"Yes, they will, but only together…"

"Tell my son, my little Takao… when he wakes I will be there for him…"

"I know."

"Takao…?"

"Hm, yes Kei?"

"I'm going to tell you something, but you can't laugh."

"Of course, what is it Kei?"

Silence.

"Kei, weren't you going to tell me something?" Takao turned around slightly and stopped when he felt arms wrap around his waist, "K-Kei?"

Lips met, Kei's tongue slid out, poking Takao's lips lightly, asking for permission. With a moan, the lips parted open and tongues met in a duel for dominance-the pleasurable kind. They parted, soon gasping for air, "God…" Kei mumbled, burring his nose in Takao's hair.

The bluenette smiled softly, wiggling closer to him, "That was better than I thought." He muse, Kei raised an eyebrow.

"You too, huh?"

"Of course, when someone is as hot as you, it's pretty hard not to."

"Well, I know one thing."

"What's that?" Takao smiled, looking up into Kei's crimson orbs.

"I wanna kiss you again." They leaned in closer as lips met a second time.

Tyson jolted awake, he looked up into a worried Max's face, "Max?"

"Tyson, are you okay!"

"Never better, why?"

"I showed you the gift for my mom to keep and you fainted when you touched it."

"I did?" Tyson grinned apologetically, "Tell me the story again."

"Alright." Max once again showed him the necklace; it was made of pure silver, two ordinary looking rings. One was larger and fit perfectly over the other, the smaller one a plain, pure silver band. The larger one, still pure silver, had a phoenix and dragon on it. "It cost a pretty penny too. This was the real necklace Takao Kinomiya and Kei Kaido wore."

Tyson couldn't help but listen, the story interested him and the rings were beautiful.

"It's said, on their first night as a couple, Kei gave this smaller half to Takao and kept the other half as to show their love for one another. The stronger the bond of the people who wore the rings, the greater their love would last."

Tyson recognized something, "Only the big one could be worn. On a pinky no less."

Max nodded, "They wore it on a chain around their neck." (If any of you play Final Fantasy, this is Squall's necklace he gives Rinoa in FF8. I went out and bought the actual, authentic rings… ;; but I thought it'd be cute.)

"Maybe you should wear it Granger." Kai snorted, putting his arms on the back of Max and Tyson's seat, he glared darkly, "You actually might find someone who LOVES you."

"I do have someone!"

"Who?" Kai smirked, cruelly, "Who'd want to love someone as pathetic as YOU!"

"You're step brother Tala Involtv just asked me out."

Kai stopped moving.

Tke: I personally like this story of mine the best

Takao: I think so too.

Kei: VV I just want Takao.

Tke: You'll get him! Read and Review! You review too, Nat! Not IM me!


	3. He's What I Really Want

Tke: and now we're back! From Outer space! giggle

Takao: VV great, just what we needed, air-high, she's as bad as Max on sugar-high!

Tke: pout AM NOT! I'm cuter :P

Takao: OO rolls eyes Whatever, Tke doesn't own Beyblade, hopefully she never will.

Tke: eyes water up and begins to cry, then louder as Takao ignores her

CHAPTER 3: He's what I really Want 

"Blah"- speech

'_blah_'- thoughts

blah - flashbacks and change times and/or areas

"Maybe you should wear it Granger." Kai snorted, putting his arms on the back of Max and Tyson's seat, he glared darkly, "You actually might find someone who LOVES you."

"_I do have someone!"_

"_Who?" Kai smirked, cruelly, "Who'd want to love someone as pathetic as YOU!"_

"_You're step brother Tala Involtv just asked me out."_

_Kai stopped moving._

Max's eyes were bugling out of his head, "Tala asked you out?"

Tyson blushed, his hands instantly flying to his long midnight blue hair he played with when nervous, "Yeah, he dragged me out of class before we left."

"So that's what took you so long! Well? Did you say yes!"

Tyson's fingers moved quickly through the blue mass, cheeks flushed, "Well…"

"OH MY GOD! YOU DID!" Max grinned, "Think of it! The Dragon and The Wolf, going out!1"

Tyson flushed darkly, then paused as he heard an almost chuckle. He took out his beyblade, smiled at it, then held it close to him, '_But we're ready for anything, aren't we Dragoon?_' He could hear a purr of approval and smiled.

"So, when's the first date?" Max grinned; he blinked when Tyson said nothing. Silently he waited for Tyson to pause before snatching the Dragoon blade from the bluenette's hands.

"WWWAAAII! MAXIE GIVE IT BACK!"

"TELLLLLLL MMMMMEEEE!"

"GRANGER-SAN, TATE-SAN! SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN SILENTLY!"

Tyson and Max eased back, "Hai, gomen nasai sensei…"

There was a snicker from behind, followed by Kai's voice, "Morons…"

Tyson turned around and stuck out his tongue, "Cool it Hiwatari, just because you're angry your Dranzer lost to my Dragoon doesn't mean you have to be mad!"

"What?" Kai grabbed Tyson by the shirt and pulled the blue-haired boy closer, "I didn't loose-." Suddenly the two stopped, as if in a trance, his violet gray eyes going crimson for a second, "-Kinomiya." He finished.

Tyson's crimson eyes went midnight blue for a moment, "Kaido."

Max broke them out of it, "Guys? Why'd you get so silent?"

The two stared at each other before Kai released Tyson, the bluenette dropping to the floor.

"Kuso! Faku!"23 Silence, "Dammit Hiwatari!"

"Keep yourself in check, Granger." Kai muttered, easing back into the chair.

"Maybe you should just learn some manners Hiwatari."

"I do have them, only not around you."

Tyson glared, his hands tightening quickly.

Max pulled the boy down, "Ty, don't worry over it, Kai isn't worth it. Besides, you're destroying your hands."

Tyson looked down at his beyblade in hand, the sheer metal of it cut his skin.

Kai's smirk widened as he answered the next part, "Be a real shame if you can't launch Dragoon Granger."

Tyson flipped him off, "Up yours Hiwatari! What if I lost your Dranzer forever?"

As the two teens squabbled, Jin, or Ren, sighed but smiled. '_They really changed living in someone else's body._' He remembered what he saw, and what Dragoon had told him many years ago.

Flashback

"-And that is why the Kaido is our enemy, and we know that they'll always hate us just because we lost their precious queen when she really lost herself." Ran talked to no one, he turned and expected to see a body in the chair, but the chair was empty with its books and papers still about them, "TAKAO KINOMIYA!"

"Aren't you needed?" Kei asked, resting his chin on top of Takao's head.

"As long as he doesn't notice, which he won't, it doesn't matter."

Kei nuzzled his nose into Takao's hair, "Did you shower or something?"

"Yeah, we have guests today, I had to wake early just to shower. Damn Ren."

Kei chuckled quietly, "I guess our usual activities are out of the question.

Takao's blue eyes glistened playfully, "I could always just take another one."

Kei smirked; he nipped at Takao's lips before pulling away slowly, "What's this visitor here for?"

"To try to become my lover and unite our kingdoms."

Kei smirked again and ran his hand through Takao's hair, "I'm going to have to sick Dranzer on who ever even looks at you…"

Takao smirked, "Well then, Dragoon'll be just as busy, I hear you have a visitor?"

Kei looked surprised for a moment then blinked, "how'd you know?"

Takao grinned, "Ray told me, he didn't tell me who though."

Kei rolled his eyes, "Pain in my ass, I'm gonna sick Dranzer on Ray later…"

"Awwwww, but you never know what you'll need help with, think of Ray, Max, and I as back-up." Takao answered, eyes still glistening.

Kei tackled Takao down, claiming the blue-eyed boy's lips quickly, "That's nice, now, you'll need another show, you're rolling in grass."

Takao's lips formed a smirk, "I guess I can't wear the kimono Ren told me too."

Kei smirked, "But Takao, you hate kimonos."

"Which is why I need it off."

A chuckle and giggle before moans and gasps.

End Flashback

'_Yes, Takao was willing to do anything to stay lovers with the Chosen of Dranzer, even if that fire was far away from him the night of death._' Ren thought sadly, his smile softening, '_I'm glad you're reborn Chosens of Dranzer, Dragoon, Draciel, and Drigger …_'

1- Well, Wolburg, Tala's bitbeast is a wolf, and Tyson's Dragoon is drgaon, so Tala's been nicknamed 'The Wolf' and Tyson the 'Dragon' or 'Little Dragon'

2- Kuso means shit in Japanese

3- Faku means fuck in Japanese

Tke: So review! Seriously! I was thinking of having one Chappie dedicated to Tyson and Kai's dreams of Takao and Kei, sound good?

Sneak Peak of Chappie 4, cuz I'm nice :

"Takao…" "Kei, I…" 

"_When this damn war is over…"_

"…"

"_I-I want you to marry me and unit our kingdoms!" Kei's face was red._

"_Even if our-?"_

"_They don't matter to me! All I need is you! Please, promise me!"_

"… _Alright…"_

"_Really?"_

"Hai."

_Kei tackled his lover, kissing him softly._

"_Tyson, Ty, are you okay?" Max asked, helping his best friend up._

_Tyson looked straight up into Max's eyes, "I just had a vision…"_

"_Very funny."_

"No, I think somehow I'm connected to the Kinomiya or Kaido legacy, Max…" 

Tke: well? Sounds like fun, ne? Okay! R/R THAT MEANS YOU TOO NAT!


	4. The One I Love

Tke: I'M BBBBBAAACCCCKKKK!

Kai: rolls eyes yeah, whatever.

Tke: I could just walk out right now and stop this and-.

Fangirls: glares murderously at Kai KAI HITWATARI IF YOU DON'T LET HER WRITE WE'LL KILL HER!

Kai: O.o fine, she still sucks though.

Tke: XD the power of fangirls! Anyways! Kai! Do disclaimer!

Kai: Hell no.

Tke: in perfect imitation of Tyson(I really can do it too even for being a girl) Kai Mine, please do it our you're sleeping on the couch tonight.

Kai: VV forget it.

Tke: Then I'm taking Tyson, raping him, marrying him and so on! Makes Tyson appear out of nowhere, he looks so confused as Tke grins madly Well?

Tyson: giving Tke and Kai strange looks what?

Kai: shakes head never mind. Tke doesn't own beyblade. Pulls away Tyson and will never own Tyson.

Tyson:

Tke: Or maybe I can convince Aoki Takao to let me buy him.

Kai: death glare

Tke and fangirls: Death glares him back

Tke: I should start, so let's go!(This has already taken up a page practically.)

**Chapter 4: The One I Love**

! Last Time !( -other things won't work so I chose this)

_Tyson looked down at his beyblade in hand, the sheer metal of it cut his skin._

_Kai's smirk widened as he answered the next part, "Be a real shame if you can't launch Dragoon Granger."_

_Tyson flipped him off, "Up yours Hiwatari! What if I lost your Dranzer forever?"_

_As the two teens squabbled, Jin, or Ren, sighed but smiled. 'They really changed living in someone else's body.' He remembered what he saw, and what Dragoon had told him many years ago._

'_Yes, Takao was willing to do anything to stay lovers with the Chosen of Dranzer, even if that fire was far away from him the night of death.' Ren thought sadly, his smile softening, 'I'm glad you're reborn Chosens of Dranzer, Dragoon, Draciel, and Drigger …'_

! Chapter 4 !

Takao glanced nervously throughout the castle; every time a guard passed he'd dodge. Why did he dodge? Well, this wasn't the Kinomiya castle, or he'd walk calmly down the halls. This was the Kaido castle. Kei had summoned him to the castle secretly. He still didn't know why, but hey, he got to see him from the month he'd been in another country. He'd missed Kei badly. Finally reaching Kei's room he gave a small knock, then a few others-he really felt like breaking out a tune.

"Come in." Came a half quiet voice.

Takao smiled and made his way inside, closing the door before locking it. He turned and nearly laughed to death. Kei was sitting on his bed, glaring at kimono on the floor that had the names Kai written on it. There was one thing Kei hated, people misspelling his name. Takao smiled, "So you've become Kai now huh? It's better than the last."

"But who the fuck is Kai? I don't remember that man EVER mixing up packages!"

Takao grinned, staring at the kimono, Takao's next question shot fear in Kei's heart "Who knows? You think this Kai is a hottie?"

"Takao!"

Takao pouted, "I was kidding!" He wrapped his arms around Kei's neck, midnight blue met soft crimson, "Love you Kei."

Kei smirked and jumped Takao onto the bed, "You better Kinomiya, or heads will be rolling."

Takao grinned, "Rolling, huh? What if it was Max or Ray, huh?"

Kei gave a smirk, "Does it matter?"

"The fact that you're too insane would be."

"So I'm insane Kinomiya? What does that make you?"

Takao smiled softly, "Obsessed."

"Really?" Kei kissed Takao softly, then applied more pressure.

They broke, foreheads brushing against each other; "I hate it when you do that." Takao grumbled.

"Why?" Kei smirked softly.

"It makes me feel like agreeing to anything." They pulled in for another kiss.

"Oh really?"

A small nod before lips met.

KNOCK, KNOCK!

Kei grumbled, getting to his feet and slightly opening and unlocking the door in slight anger.

Ray bounced through the door, still as cheerful as ever, "What's up Kei, why looks so, oh! Haha, Takao, morning!" He expected to see one Kei Kaido there, but he never expected to see one Takao Kinomiya there. His amber eyes widened with realization, "Oh my god! I caught you two! Maxie is gonna laugh!"

Dragoon's holder gave a small smile, Dranzer's chosen flushed, however he was still pissed they weren't where they were five minutes ago, "What are you here for Ray?"

"Well, I came to see if you wanted to go hunting with me(they're in like… ancient Japan they didn't have malls and junk, sue me XD.) but I can see you're obviously taken up at the moment."

Kei growled, his comment was low, "Kon, leave before I sic Dranzer on you."

Ray rolled his eyes, "Fine! Leaving! I'll see ya around!" he left rather quickly.

The door was closed and locked before Kei sat over near Takao on the bed, "Remind me to 'accidentally' hurt him in hunting later." Takao smiled as Kei's head lay in his lap, crimson eyes closed as Dragoon's Holder massaged his head, removing his earlier headache of the forgotten parcel, "Fuck Takao…"

"Shhh, I'm here love, take a nap." Came the quiet voice.

"Don't leave unless they try to break in." Kei muttered.

Takao gave a soft smile, "And miss watching you sleep? No thanks."

Kei smiled softly and fell asleep in Takao's arms.

Tyson awoke with a start, he looked around to find half the kids on the bus asleep, Max had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Tyson went back to thinking, this dream had been clearer; he'd seen this Kei's crimson eyes. And for some reason he'd been reminded of Kai. He turned to see Kai staring out the window, not noticing him. Tyson turned, a few shades pink before shaking his head, '_What am I thinking! Stupid thoughts! Stupid Hiwatari!_' He sighed, no point in fighting it. He'd been stuck with Kai Hiwatari as his rival for good. No changing that.

"Cookies…" Max muttered, almost biting Tyson's shoulder.

The bluenette smiled, resting the blonde on the window. Tyson smiled softly before pulling Dragoon out of his pocket, '_we'll beybattle Kai any time he wants an ass kicking. Won't we Dragoon?_'

The blue bit piece lit up slightly, the blue dragon could almost be heard laughing. Tyson smiled and leaned on Max's shoulder to get more sleep, '_I'll wipe that smirk off your face Hiwatari…_'

(A/N: I just noticed thoughts like those are gonna make Kai and Tyson hard to pair up, but oh well, Kei and Takao are using them as vessels and this is a KeiXTakao fic! And I realized they are the same pairing so that made no sense XD go bite me, I ain't smart! How did I pass school?)

! I realize that this wasn't the way it was in chapter 3, but I changed it so it would sound better. Tell me if this sounds better than the sneak peak!

Kei, this time, had snuck into the Kinomiya castle and had been watching his blue-eyed lover make a cake. "So who's it for?"

Takao nearly jumped out of his skin, this was a private kitchen after all, only for those of a certain rank, meaning only the royal family. He turned and breathed a sigh of relief, "Kei, my god, you scared me."

"Really now?" Kei walked over and dipped his finger into the icing, then moved before Takao's slight smack hit him.

"Would you quit it? And it's for Max!" Takao answered just as cheerfully as the blonde would, sometimes that would scare Kei and Ray.

"Max? What for?"

"His birthday silly!"

Dranzer's holder with crimson eyes(a.k.a. Kei, I'm really into titles right now) sweatdropped, how'd he forget the Holder of Draciel's birthday?

Takao grinned, an evil glint in his eye, "You forgot didn't you?"

Kei smirked, noticing a small batch of icing, "Using this?"

Takao blinked, "Huh? No, why?"

"It's going to be lube."

"Huh?"

! My first mini-lemon! In fact my first thing with a lemon in it. Enjoy!

The next thing Takao knew was he was pushed against the cabinets, practically sitting on the countertop. Lips ravishing his, "Gods Kei…"

Kei smirked, running his hands through Takao's blue hair before kissing him again. "I'm too impatient to play baby."

Takao smirked, feeling Kei's hands slip towards his the hem of his pants, "Really now? And here I thought you were horny all the time."

"When I see you, yes." Kei smirked, the pants had finally slid off, his lover was flushed sitting there in a shirt and undergarments.(;; did they have underwear back then or just undergarments?) Quickly removing his own pants, then his and his lovers undergarments he pressed himself closer to his lover as they kissed.

"What happened to just taking me?" Takao asked teasingly.

"Your lips are intoxicating Kinomiya, problem with that?"

"Not at all, if you agree yours are too."

"Hn, probably not as much as yours."

Takao smirked; he blushed and froze quickly as Kei's frosting covered cock was pushing in him, "Fuck! That shit's cold!" (;; that sounds sorta kinky at the moment. Kiraracutie: (I know she'll do this) stares as if Tke grew an extra head Tke: Well it does XD most of you might think so too, right!)

Kei's crimson eyes shut quickly, nibbling his way down Takao's shoulder, "Tell me about it."

Takao sweatdropped, "You didn't even KNOW?"

Kei smirked, quickly thrusting inside Takao, moving again at the bluenette's moans, "As long as I'm in you, nothing really matters."

"Fuck… Kei…" the name came out in pants.

"You know love, maybe I should eat this off you." Kei whispered in a slightly erotic and husky voice.

Takao smirked slightly, wrapping his legs around Kei's waist and pulling himself closer, "What's stopping you?"

Kei smirked; one final thrust and he'd come after Takao. Voices sounded in the hall, "That."

Takao groaned in annoyance, throwing Kei's pants back at him, "Fucker. Starting something you don't intend to finish."

Kei smirked, watching his lover get back dressed, "I never said I wouldn't."

Takao sighed and rinsed off the dish once full of icing, "Exactly how much did you use?"

Kei smirked again, wrapping his arms around Takao's waist, his fingers rubbing over his lover's clothed cock, "Just enough to find you needing a shower."

"Shouldn't you be going?" Takao rolled his eyes.

Max opened the door, whistling, "It's a good thing I'm not Ren!" His blue eyes glistened smugly as he looked at Dranzer's chosen, "So what was the lube this time Kei?"

Kei grinned, "Icing!"

Takao flushed, "Maxie! Some best friend you are!"

Max smirked, "Takao, you say I'm bad? Well look at you, screwing with the enemy." He gave a small smirk at the joke.

Kei smirked, "Careful Max, he'll kill."

"I'll remember that, in the meantime, I'll try to distract Ren from coming over here. Kei, go hide or leave while you have the chance."

"Hn, fine."

The blonde left and Takao sighed, "I can't believe he asked…"

Kei smiled softly and kissed Takao's hand softly, then his lips, "Before I go, I want to ask you a question."

Takao raised an eyebrow, "Does this have to do with sex at all?"

"Maybe, but not really."

This intrigued the bluenette, "What?"

"Takao… I…"

Takao sat quietly, if Kei brought up a serious matter without a small joke of saying Kinomiya, than this WAS very serious. "Kei…?"

Suddenly arms wrapped around him, and he found himself staring into two crimson eyes, "You know I love you, Takao Kinomiya." Came the husky voice.

"Yes, I know, now tell me Kei."

Kei sighed, pushing his face into Takao's midnight blue hair, "I want to ask a favor."

"What is it?"

"After everything, after this war we're fighting against those opposing countries, I want you to…"

"Kei?" Takao asked softly. The fight between the Kaido and Kinomiya was not the only war at the moment, but it was the worst in Japan at the time. So with Kei as a Kaido and Takao as a Kinomiya, and Kei asking about after the war, this was something that Kei had really put a lot of thought into.

"Takao." Kei held the blue haired boy out at arms length, staring into his eyes, "Takao, I want you to marry me."

Time, even the world stood still.

"Are you…" Takao was amazed he had his voice, "Serious?"

"More serious than I've ever been my life." Kei's next speech came as a shook to Dragon's poor holder, "I'd give my life for a moment like this with you Takao. I'd even change Dranzer into Black Dranzer again and let him ruin the world. Fuck, I'd give up Dranzer just for you."

Takao shivered at the memories of Black Dranzer, the red phoenix had gone black when a sorcerer had taken it over. Nearly half of all Japan was destroyed and its real target was Dragoon, Takao barely won that fight.

"Takao?"

Takao gave a smile, that whole accident wouldn't happen again since the man was killed, "Kei…"

The Holder of Dranzer froze a bit, unsure what that voice meant.

Takao smiled, arms wrapping around his lover's neck, "It means yes dummy."

Kei gave a small pout, but kissed Takao before jumping out the window and running home with practically the biggest smile even Takao had seen.

That's when Ren walked in, Max trailing behind, "Takao!"

Takao moved from the window, "What?"

Max just glanced around nervously and Takao gave a motion Kei left before the blonde sighed in relief.

"I have decided, to take Max up on his offer."

Takao blinked and Max gave him a big smile.

"I noticed you love the area near the Kaido kingdom, so I am going over there in two days to try and make a deal with them to become allies." Ren smiled.

Takao smiled and hugged his brother tightly, "Really? Ren! You have no idea how much that means to me!"

Ren smiled back and walked out, "I'll go plan right now."

Max grinned as soon as Ren left, "Have fun?"

Takao grabbed him and hugged Max almost to death, "Maxie, did I ever tell you I loved you?"

Max smirked, "Wouldn't that ruin your engagement to Kei?"

Takao blinked, wide-eyed, "How'd you know?"

"Draciel stayed behind." Max winked at a small boy with green, eyes, hair, and clothes that stood in the doorway.

Takao flushed, giving the green boy a look, "Teaming up on me, that's not cool."

Draciel gave a bright smile, "If it helps, Dragoon and Dranzer were watching you and Kei screw, they watched it like they would be reading a story. (They didn't have movies back then either, ha!)"

Takao turned several shades of red and Max laughed, "Wow, I wanted to watch."

"Maxie!"

The blonde laughed, "Now we just gotta plan the wedding day!"

Unknown to them Takao and Kei would pass over in a fire the next night.

"Granger."

"I think he moved!"

"Shut up Tate, Granger get your ass up!"

Tyson weakly opened his eyes, straight into Kai Hiwatari's violet-grey ones, "Pervert!"

Kai growled, rubbing his cheek where Tyson just hit him, "I tried waking your sorry ass up! Don't give me that line!"

Tyson stuck his tongue out, "You're a pervert no matter what!"

Kai growled deeper, walking off the bus and muttering something about changing schools.

'_Hopefully he does!_' Tyson thought.

"Tyson, I was so worried!" Max glomped his friend.

"Maxie, don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, alright?"

"Erm… sure?"

"I think Dragoon and I have something to do with this Takao Kinomiya character."

"Uh, Tyson… Kinomiya-san is hero from LONG, LONG ago. Like in the times of medieval…"

"I think I'm his reincarnation."

"What?"

Jin Gale smiled, removing his wig and eye-color changing contacts as soon as he stepped inside his class. He had a free period this time. With everything he removed, he was shown to be someone he's not. In fact, he was Ren Kinomiya, Takao Kinomiya's older brother and the ruler of the Kinomiya castle the time Takao died. (Admit it, only some of you knew it was him, true?)

Silence crossed the room; Ren smirked softly, '_So Tyson knows he is the reincarnation of Takao? Hopefully Kai believes he's Kei's reincarnation before anything bad happens._' Ren looked down at a sketch he'd found in his brother's bedroom long before the fire. The colored sketch was of Takao, Kei, Max, and Ray. It seems they each had one-according to the others as Ray told them about Kei's- to keep them remembering each other in case they were separated. '_Takao… you've been reborn, Dragoon has found you again. Dranzer has found Kai too, maybe Kei would be happy too. You and Tyson are so alike, only slightly different. Hopefully we can finish this without Tyson or Kai loosing you or Kei. They can cause so much damage on their own._'

Tke: wow, already 11 pages! Let's hope this fits!

Kei: O.o if this does fit I'd be surprised.

Takao: ;; now, now love, leave her be.

Tke: Kei and Takao? What happened to Kai and Tyson!

Kei: while you were writing that lemon I oh-so-enjoyed, I took over Kai's body.

Takao: you know something, I think Kai's pretty cute.

Tke: … and it's for obvious reasons

Kei: O.o you think my vessel is cute! Dammit! You're mine Taka!

Takao: ;; well I am, but you two look exactly alike, so it's not that much of a diffrence.

Tke: rolls eyes at Takao who's comforting Kei well, R/R I guess!


	5. Meeting Takao Kinomiya

Tke: yeah, well I decided to start so with a smile I say hello and happy readings!

Tyson: You're just happy because you remember going to see Wicked and putting us in it.

Tke: ;; yeah, that too! Anyone else see Wicked? Wanna talk about it? My yahoo IM name is Tysonkaiexperiment too, so IM and we talk! Oh and, I decided to dedicate this chapter to Kai and Tyson because I've been writing too much KeiXTakao! XD even though Tyka fans don't mind XD some do!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA Last Time AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"_I think Dragoon and I have something to do with this Takao Kinomiya character."_

"_Uh, Tyson… Kinomiya-san is hero from LONG, LONG ago. Like in the times of medieval…"_

"_I think I'm his reincarnation."_

"_What?"_

'_Takao… you've been reborn, Dragoon has found you again. Dranzer has found Kai too, maybe Kei would be happy too. You and Tyson are so alike, only slightly different. Hopefully we can finish this without Tyson or Kai loosing you or Kei. They can cause so much damage on their own.'_

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA Next Chapter VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Tyson slowly got off the bus a pissed look on his flushed face.

"Ty-koi!"

Tyson looked up just in time as Tala Involtv glomped him, he smiled, hugging him back, "Ta-koi."

"I'm gonna be sick…" Kai muttered.

Tala glared at his half brother, "No need to be jealous Hiwatari." (A/N: they may be brothers, but since they can't stand each other, they call them by their last names)

"What? Me jealous of THAT?"

Tyson glared, "Shut the fuck up!"

"The only thing Tyson's worthy of is having Dragoon."

"Oh yeah?"

"You heard me!"

"You suck as Dranzer's master Hiwatari!"

"Well, at least I'm better than you with Dragoon, Granger!"

Max and Tala sweatdropped, Max elbowed Tala, "Don't worry about protecting him Tala, I think Tyson's got it covered."

Tala nodded, "I think you're right."

"Max Tate?" A teacher walked over.

"Me!" Max grinned, he paused as he handed him a slip of paper, "What's this?"

"Well, you four are already in a group, you'll be sharing a cabin." The teacher explained, walking away.

Everyone stood agape, Tyson and Kai recovered first, pointing at each other, "I'm not sharing with him!"

"Too bad." Max grinned, opening the map to look at their cabin.

"You guys are in cabin 3." A voice spoke behind them.

Tala and Kai looked surprised, "Rei?"

Rei Kon grinned, waving happily. (Not much of a difference between Rei Kon and Ray Kon, is there? XD)

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked.

"Well, I'm not sick anymore, I came up with Mao."

Kai sweatdropped, "Mao?"

"Yup, I'm staying in cabin 2!"

"That's too close." Tala commented.

Rei blinked, "To what?"

"Tyson."

Everyone anime style fell, Tyson grabbed Tala's arm and made his way to their cabin, "Let's go."

"Wait, Tyson! Hey!" Max ran after.

"So you get stuck with Tyson." Rei grinned at Kai.

"Shut up."

"Have fun."

"Fuck off."

"Don't let Dragoon hear his master moan, he might be worried he's hurt."

Rei laughed, dodging everything Kai could get his hands on. Rei smiled as Kai walked off, he stuck his tongue at him, "Don't stay up too late!"

Kai hit his mark with a bog rock. (Ouchie... poor Rei…)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVA The cabin (dun, dun, ddduuunnn) VAVAVAVAVAVA

"I call top bunk!" Tyson climbed the small ladder quickly; he removed his stuff from his backpack, taking out Dragoon, he decided to put the Dragon's beyblade back in, for fear of it being taken away.

"I'm under it!" Max stuck his tongue out to Tala, "Best friends over boy friends."

Tala smirked, sitting on the bottom bunk that was across the small room, "What do we do now?"

"Beybattle!"

"Erm, we'd tare up this place Ty-koi."

"Oh… right…"

Silence passed, Max read a magazine while Tala took everything out of his bag.

"I'm going to the lake!" Tyson grinned.

"Hurry back."

"Fine, fine." Tyson made his way out, Kai walked in, growling about killing camp counselors.

"Have fun Kai?" Tala smirked.

"Bite me." Kai lifted himself on his bunk without a second thought he started to sleep.

"Be careful of dust bunnies."

"Shut the fuck up."

Max mouthed, 'Dust bunnies?'

Tala mouthed back, 'Tell you and Tyson later.'

'K.'

"Shut up!"

The two giggled uncontrollably.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA LAKE! VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tyson sighed, running a hand through his hair. He noticed it was turning from midnight black to midnight blue, '_Maybe I should color it._' He thought.

-_So you're Tyson, huh?_-

Tyson froze, turning, "Who said that?"

-_I did_.-

"Very funny."

-_I thought so_.-

"Who are you?"

-_A spirit, if you want to call me that_-

"Like a ghost?"

-_Hmmm, I guess… I don't know myself…_-

"How could you not know what you are?"

-_Hard to explain… but let me take over your body! _-

"What? No way!"

Too late. Tyson's midnight black hair went midnight blue, his crimson eyes also going midnight blue. (Admit it, you know what's going on XD)

"What the heck?" Tyson looked around, instead of being at the lake, he was in a pitch black room, "Wait, you say you're a spirit!"

-_That I am, jeez, Ren_(hint!)_ never said anything about it being this easy!_-

"A spirit, me a reincarnation…" Tyson mumbled, he finally realized, "You're not just a spirit, you're Takao Kinomiya, aren't you?"

-_… What's it to you?_-

"Nothing… are you?"

-_… Hai…_-

"Wicked…" Tyson mumbled, "So can you do spirit stuff?"

-_Erm… O.o … ;; sorta…_-

"So why are you contacting me here, anyway?"

-_You've had flashbacks of the past, ne?_-

"Hai."

-_This place look familiar?_-

"Familiar?" suddenly he could see the area around him, "… hey… yeah, this is where the Kinomiya castle was!"

-_Correct, across the sea was Kaido mansion._-

"And Kei?"

-_Hai._-

"Hmmm… so do you think you can give me back my body now?"

-_Let's see… no!_-

"W-what?"

-_I'm finally here, I'm going to kick Ren's ass!_-

"But, R-Ren's dead!"

-_No he isn't._-

"… He's not?"

-_Nope, he's how I first got told everything_.-

"Really? So who's he now?"

-_Jin._-

"My teacher?"

-_Yup, so now, if you'll excuse me._-

"Wait, Takao!"

Takao ran off, he headed to the cabins, running passed Kai, "Have you seen Gale-sensei?"

Kai blinked, "Cabin 8, Granger."

Takao smiled, running off again, "Arigatou Kei!"

Kai stood there, eyebrow raised, "Kei?"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"I want to know why you didn't say a damn thing!"

Ren sweatdropped, when he was told Tyson was here to see him; he expected to see one happy Tyson Granger, not one pissed Takao Kinomiya.

"So you finally took over Tyson's body Takao?"

Takao smiled, "Yeah, it was so much easier than it-fucking hell Ren! Don't change the subject on me!"

"Anything different?"

"Besides new fucking technology?"

"Anything happen on the way over?"

Takao bit his lip before slapping himself in the head, "Kuso faku(1)!"

"What?"

Takao winced, "I called Kai, Kei…"

Ren's eyes widened, he grabbed Takao and shook him, "Swear you didn't?"

"I… I did….!"

"He isn't supposed to know yet!"

"And why not?"

"If he finds out within the next 48-hours that you took over Tyson's body than what happened in the past is going to happen again!"

Takao's eyes widened, "Please tell me you're fucking kidding!"

"Not in the slightest, now give Tyson back his body."

"… hn… fine…"

Two seconds later, Tyson went from blue-eyed to red-eyed and from blue hair to black hair, "Will he always be able to take over my body?"

"You better believe it." Ren grinned.

Tyson sighed, trying to hold back a groan.

Ren looked serious then, "Tyson, you must stay away from Hiwatari Kai."

"What, why?"

"Because, he is Kei Kaido's rencarnation as you are Takao and Kei still loves Takao and visa versa. They'd end up never making passed their 20 birthdays! These feelings and being near will bring them out and kill them both."

Tyson winced, that didn't sound pretty, however, one problem, "But Hiwatari and I share a cabin with Max and Tala."

Ren massaged his temples, "I knew I should've made Takao take a vacation the day Kei came back from his…"

Tyson sweatdropped, "I wish I never met Hiwatari either."

"That was destiny."

"So was Takao meeting Kei."

Ren quickly tried to change the subject, he pulled out a box of candy, "Lemon drop?"

Tyson sweatdropped as he could mentally feel Takao tug him and ask what they were, "No thanks(2)."

(1)- kuso faku means shit and fuck in Japanese

(2)-lots of people have been saying this lately, shrug just thought I'd add it

Tke: Of course, no room to write! vv oh well, R/R and please tell me if you want any stories updated! And, like I said in chap 5 I still need a beta for My Angel! Respond to that please! I'll take the first three and have Kiraracutie chose the one!


	6. Takao's tourture and Kai meets Kei

Tke: well, I decided to skip Kai having dreams of the past and just head straight into him learning about his past.

Kai: in truth, you just wanted to update more so you wouldn't be killed.

Tke: big sweatdrop and innocent smile why kai! Whatever do you mean?

Kai: hn, just start the damn thing.

Tke: ;; whatever you say Mon Capi'tan!

Disclaimer: What makes you think I own Beyblade! If I did, couldn't I make everything I write a reality! So don't even TRY to sue me!

Note: I also dedicate this chapter to Kiraracutie, thanks Nat-chan for supporting me and helping me with my stories! Everyone praise her, she's given me the idea for my lemons and limes and everything, please go read her stories!

Note2: It was asked why the boys went to a museum and then to a camp, well here is my answer. They were brushing up on the Kinomiya and Kaido legend before going to the site because they will be doing stuff like reenacting the whole fire scene and everything.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

_Takao winced, "I called Kai, Kei…"_

_Ren's eyes widened, he grabbed Takao and shook him, "Swear you didn't?"_

"_I… I did...!"_

"_He isn't supposed to know yet!"_

"_And why not?"_

"_If he finds out within the next 48-hours that you took over Tyson's body than what happened in the past is going to happen again!"_

_Takao's eyes widened, "Please tell me you're fucking kidding!"_

"_Not in the slightest."_

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

It had been three days after that little Takao calling Kai, Kei, incident. And that left one very pissed Kai Hiwatari, and a pissed Kai Hiwatari isn't good. (I'm telling you personally. )

Kai sighed, shaking his head. He had noticed some differences in Granger, the way he spoke, smiled, laughed and pouted. It was like he was Tyson Granger, yet, he wasn't. (Frankly, that confuses me too, but it sorta fits)

"Kai! Kai! Come on Kai, snap out of it!"

Kai quickly snapped out of his thoughts, he turned to the person behind him, "What?"

Rei grinned, "You were thinking of Tyson."

Kai stared before turning around with a light pink on his cheeks, "No I wasn't."

Rei's grin grew wider, "You mumbled out his name Kai."

Kai's cheeks went darker, "Shut the fuck up."

Rei started laughing like a madman, "Oh my god! Kai Hiwatari actually has a crush on Tyson!"

"Shut up! No I don't!"

"Yes you do! Oh god! I can't wait till I tell Maxie!"

"Kon! Don't even think about it!"

It ended up with Kai chasing Rei around the picnic tables several times before one of the camp counselors told them to go to class.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Tyson sighed as he lay in bed; he'd skipped his classes, just telling them he wasn't feeling well. The adults here sure were stupid, it seemed that Takao was the only one who would ditch with him. (If Takao were still alive that is.)

-_What's wrong?_-

Tyson glanced over at Takao, a smile on his face, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just thinking!"

-_Of what?_-

"About, the past, how am I supposed to help you?"

Takao gave a warm smile, -_Well, just as long as Ren can get me and Kei out of you and Kai, you can go on living your pleasurable life of screwing Kai Hiwatari._-

Tyson yelped and fell off the bed, he death glared Takao, "I don't like Kai!"

Takao's small remark sent shivers down Tyson's spine at the thought of it, -_Well, it is fate._-

Tyson sighed, he glanced at Takao, "I wanna ask you a question Kinomiya."

Takao blinked and tilted his head to the side(XD KAWAII!) –_Yes?_-

"Was Kei really that good in bed?"

Takao squeaked along with turning several shades of red. Dragoon's poor holder looked about ready to die(if he didn't already) –_W-why ask that?_-

Tyson grinned, eyes locking with Takao's, "So the famous Takao Kinomiya actually snagged someone that's good in bed…"

Takao glared through his blush, -_And what about you, huh? Think your little Kai mine will hold up to it?_-

Tyson blushed, this time the heat on him, "Don't say that!"

-Why? I'm free to say whatever I want.-

"Well, erm, ah…"

-So it's true?- Takao looked like he'd won so many battles already like this. (Hey, living with Kei, Max, and Ray, he probably had) –So the big bad crimson phoenix has caught the blue dragon, hasn't he?-

Tyson pouted, "Don't say that Takao! How do you know it wasn't the other way around!" He quickly smacked a hand over his mouth as he realized what he said.

Takao raised a smug eyebrow, "Really? So who exactly is seme in this relationship, you Tyson, or Hiwatari?"

Tyson glared, "Shut up!"

Suddenly the door closed and Tyson turned to see Kai Hiwatari standing there in all his glory. (Add in the music, all his shit, and a couple of fangirls and it'll be just like home XD)

Kai rose an eyebrow, "Talking to yourself Granger?"

Tyson flushed, after Takao's seme comment, he couldn't face Kai now, "Have a problem with it?"

Kai shrugged, "I figured Tate be the first to do it."

Tyson sweatdropped as Kai threw his backpack on his bed and walked out, "That was terrible…"

Takao grinned, watching Tyson sleep, "Poor innocent Tyson Granger…" (For some reason, hearing Takao Kinomiya say that has made me VERY uncomfortable…)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

(Dream World of the past!)

Takao stood quietly; practicing his kendo (he never gets any rest, does he? Poor Takao is gonna get killed by Ren…) In several months kendo masters from all over the world (they moved, I know kendo only is in Japan) will come and compete against each other. Takao was voted the best in Japan; only one person (who never wanted to do kendo anyway) could beat him, Kei Kaido.

Takao paused for a second, wiping away his sweaty bangs before continuing. He didn't notice the door open and shut quietly, however, he DID noticed two pale arms that snuck around his waist. That was followed by a hot breath on his ear that made him shiver, "So much for training Kinomiya…"

Takao whimpered, pushing closer to his lover, "What are you doing here Kei?"

Kei grinned, running his fingers under Takao's kendo shirt, "I came to bug. Can't get enough of you."

Takao pouted, his kendo sword loosening from his grip, "Are you sure you didn't just run we Dranzer said train?"

Kei gave a small smirk, "And become you? Sorry, I listen to Dranzer."

"Very funny."

"Only for you."

Takao glared, sticking his kendo sword in between himself and Kei, "I want a rematch, now."

Kei sighed, removing his jacket, "a rematch huh? Didn't you learn the first time?"

"No! And if I win, you join the kendo competition!"

Kei smirked, "and if I win?"

Takao blushed as he noticed the glint in Kei's eyes, "Umm… er…"

"You let me make love to you without struggling."

"I don't struggle!"

"Yes you do." Kei pressed his lips to Takao's, "You always do."

After a few seconds they pulled away, Takao gave a small glare, "I hate it when you do that." He laid his arms around Kei's neck.

"Why?" Kei gave a small smile, lowering Dragoon's holder onto the floor.

"It makes me feel like agreeing to anything (1)."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." Takao smiled softly, he closed his eyes as Kei nibbled his neck.

"You taste good." Kei whispered, nudging Takao's top with his nose as he tried to kiss the bluenette's skin without removing clothing. (weird I know, but I have a friend who is hyped on doing that to annoy his boyfriend)

"Fuck Kei…"

Suddenly Kei stopped, his head shot up to a window.

Takao's pleasure-fogged brain quickly noticed the loss of warmth; he glanced up at his lover, "Kei?"

Suddenly the bushes rustled outside and Takao barely glanced at something reddish-brown, "M-Michael?"

Kei stood up, then helped Takao up. They ran out the door, "You go to the castle, make sure he doesn't get to Ren, I'll look around here."

Takao nodded and made his way home, Kei took off in another direction.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"TAKAO!"

Takao froze this was not good….

Ren pulled his younger brother in his (Takao's) room; he glared at him as the bluenette sat on the bed. "I have just received word you were with a Kaido."

Takao bit his lip, "Who said that?"

"That is of no concern, what I want to know is why you broke my laws."

Takao couldn't hold back it all, this was something he would face alone, "Your damn laws suck! So what if I was with him? It's not like we were going to kill each other! Maybe you should learn to just apologize! Then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

SMACK!

Takao winced slightly; he simply rubbed his cheek, no matter how bad it stung.

Ren's bangs covered his eyes, his voice cold and unchanging, "You, Takao Kinomiya, are going to spend the next year in confinement! You will be fed once every month, any more and you will be punished!" With that Ren turned. "100 lashes to every time a rule is broken!" (A/N: I feel SO bad for writing this, so don't get mad at me, I'm already feeling the burn)

"Hey! Wait a second! You can't do that-!"

"I can and I will." Ren slammed closed the door, his cold presence lingered in the room.

Takao slid to the floor, although he tried to hold it back, his eyes grew glossy with tears. Suddenly he felt a tug on his pants and looked down to a turtle. Normally one would find this odd, but Takao knew his friends. He sat the turtle on his bed, sitting on the floor so he was eye level with it, "Don't tell me." He didn't know his voice was that horse, "Did Max tell you to be here Draciel?"

Draciel sighed and turned into his human form, his green eyes met Takao's blue ones, "Takao-sama…"

"I-I'll be fine, really I'll be ok." Takao smiled, "You might wanna get back to Maxie, tell him I said thanks, okay?"

Draciel glanced at him, "I can teleport there-…"

"No, this is my punishment, and I can't have you get hurt."

"But Takao-sama…"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"…. Takao-chan, (Takao had twitched at that name too, Max made it an obvious joke he still wanted to name Takao, Takao-chan or Taka-chan) would you like me to do you a favor?"

Takao bit his lip, "… yes, go ahead and tell Max, Ray, and Kei what has happened, and tell them I want a full detail report when I get back."

Draciel nodded as soldiers pounded on Takao's bedroom door, "Stay strong Takao-chan."

"I know."

Draciel jumped out of the window, he was the last to see Takao for a little over a year.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Tyson awoke to being shaken; he opened his eyes and squeaked as he saw two big blue orbs in his view, "Eep!"

Takao's laugher rang in his ears, -Tyson, that was Max…-

Tyson stared, sure enough; one very confused Max Tate sat there, "Tyson are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry damn annoying voices in my head." Tyson rubbed his head

-Hey, I'm not annoying!- Takao scoffed.

Tyson grinned, ignoring Takao's whine "Let's go." He frowned as he remembered Takao's punishment. Was the boy so really kind after something like that? A meal a month! No one could live off of that!

-Tyson!-

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"Admit it!"

"No!"

"Admit it!"

"NO!"

ADMIT IT!"

"NO!"

Rei giggled uncontrollably, Kai sat there, cheeks red, the red was clashing with the Russian's blue face paint. Rei smirked, leaning closer to Kai, "You like him…" Came Rei's voice in a sing-songy whisper.

Kai death glared him, "Shut the fuck up Kon."

Rei pouted, "Come on Hiwatari! You like him!"

Kai glared at him before walking away, he came to the lake. He sighed and stared darkly at the river, "Stupid Rei…"

Suddenly a small water ripple caught his attention, no one was in the water, how could it do that?

A feeling overwhelmed him, a sudden heat that seemed to burn his insides. He blinked when it suddenly just stopped, and he was on his knees in the dirt, "What the HELL just happened!"

I thought you knew…+

Kai blinked, REALLY freaked out, "Rei? This better not be some joke!"

There is no joke.+

"Then… where ARE you?"

… Inside you…+

Kai stared at the ground, "What's your name?"

Kei+

Kai sweatdropped, "That's your whole name?"

Kei Kaido.+

"The one from the Kinomiya and Kaido legend?"

That's the one…+

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: ;; I'm done with a whole new chapter! Sorry I haven't been updating My Angel or Teach Me, this one is sorta my favorite. I might finish this, move on to Teach Me, then My Angel or something like that. It's just complicated because I'm starting school in September, and September 22 is my birthday so grins.

Kai: you're a moron.

Tke: O.o what are you doing here?

Kai: shrugs bugging.

Tke: Vv well, read and review, and if you ask, I'll give you a pic of……… anyone know Super Mario and Browser? Well, I have Super Takao and Kai-ser! And I'll throw in two extra pics, so you'll have four! So just ask!


	7. Handling Kei, Death, and Our First Kiss

Tke: Right, well I actually agreed to do the one thing I hate-shopping. And I was allowed to pick the store, I chose Hot Topic. And, low and behold, they had a pair of jeans that looked like something Takao Kinomiya would wear. Being a Takao fangirl, I HAD to buy them. And they only cost like $30. These pants have given me inspiration.

Kai: I'm not even going to ask…

Tke: This story now has as many reviews and My Angel. However, I'm loosing it with My Angel. Anyone wanna help me write it? I'll take the first three people's ideas and combine them if you do!

Kai: basically you're lazy.

Tke: _gasps_ I am NOT! I've just got school and on September 22 is my birthday so I have a lot of god dammed planning to do. Shut your ass Hiwatari.

Kai: my ass your face, what's the difference? _Sticks out tongue_

Tke: _grabs a big anime mallet and chases him around with it_ The DIFFRENCE? Well the difference is that I'll have Takao date Tala instead of you, Hiwatari, get back here!

Kai: Oo _grabs a hold of anime mallet_ don't bring Taka in this! And don't even think of pairing him up with Involtv!

Tke_: instantly stops and doesn't notice Kai fall to the floor in surprise_ I am keeping this a KeiXTakao and KaiXTyson fic, don't worry about it.

Kai: … Hey, I have a random question…

Tke: _eyes him suspiciously_ you're not going to ask me if you can have a lemon with Takao, are you Hiwatari? Because Takao belongs to Kei, for now, and that might mess-.

Kai: _grins_ I'll take the offer, but my question is about OTKH. Don't you think yahoo has details on the group? Maybe they have saved files to bring it back as it once was?

Tke: ……….. You know Kai, that's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say.

Kai: _twitch_ nani? _Chases her around with anime mallet_ Smart, ne! I'll show you smart!

Tke: _running_ I don't own beyblade, if I did Kai and Takao would be a couple!

Kai: get back here!

Tke: eep! _Runs for life_

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"I think I'm loosing it…" Kai muttered to himself.

Kei sniggered +You're not loosing it Hiwatari, as much as you despise it, I'm here. And, I can do things you might not want to know about.+

"Like?"

Take over your body and go fuck the Granger kid.+

Kai nearly fell into the lake.

He does somewhat remind me of Takao, however, Takao's body was different in the-.+

Kai mentally slapped a hand over Kei's wandering mouth, "I don't want to know about your and Takao's sex life, that's really okay."

Want one with Granger+

"Nani? As if!"

Oh I get it, you're just pissed that Tyson doesn't like you.+

"Don't even think of saying that!"

"Kai?"

Kai sweatdropped, was he really talking out loud?

Nice going Hiwatari.+

Kai let out a growl, turning to face the person, "What?"

Rei's confused face hadn't changed, "Are you okay Kai, you're talking to yourself…"

"I'm not, shut up."

Rei's eyes narrowed playfully, "Thinking about Tyson?"

Rei laughed and ran back to the camp with Kai hot on his heels.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Max sweatdropped, watching Tyson rip out parts of a magazine, "Are you okay Ty?"

Dragoon's holder growled, Max weakly stared, "Why wouldn't I be okay Maxie!"

"The fact that you're so pissed your ripping out random pages of the magazine?"

Tyson stared at the poor, innocent magazine that was shredded in his hands, "Oops…"

Max grinned and walked out, "Teacher calls, leave the poor thing behind."

-Destroy the innocent thing Tyson, nice.-

"Shut up."

-Really Tyson, is that how you're going to be with Kai in bed? Maybe I should warn him…-

"Takao Kinomiya, shut the fuck up!"

Takao just gave a laugh; Tyson knew he should be afraid.

-You think Kai's strong enough to handle Kei…?-

Tyson blinked, that had not been what he expected, "What are you talking about Takao?"

-Well, it's just, Kai may be Kei's reincarnation and all, but they're very different.-

"How so?"

-Well…-

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao's eyes widened as he opened the door to his room, everything was EVERYWHERE! He'd just cleaned it because of Ren too… "Who the fuck did this to my room?" (Seems cleaning your room is a never ending cycle…)

Two arms embraced him from behind, Kei's low voice muffled in Takao's neck, "I did!"

Takao rolled his eyes, "What for?"

"For sex!"

Before Takao could speak Kei tackled him on the bed, Kei grinned, his chin on his hands as he met Takao's gaze. Kei weighed more than Takao, the bluenette knew it too, so there wasn't a reason to even try and fight him off.

"Kei? What was the real reason for screwing up my room?"

Kei just traced circles on Takao's cheeks, "Have I told you how much I love you, Kinomiya?"

Takao rolled his eyes, "Alright Kei, what do you want?"

Innocent eyes, "What makes you think I want something?"

Takao caught the crimson-eyed teen's hand, "The fact that your fingers have been trailing up my thigh."

Kei pouted, "Oh be that way." Was all he said before getting off Takao and helping Dragoon's holder up, "I was just having fun."

"By getting me in trouble?"

"Watch!" Kei quickly undressed, Takao yelped at his lover's moves. Kei smirked, winking at Takao's bright red cheeks, "Like what you see lover?"

Takao turned a darker red before muttering, "Shut up."

Kei quickly redressed in different clothes, he grinned, "See!"

Takao noticed the clothes, "Those are the servant clothes for the Kinomiya castle!"

Kei smiled, "Well, I think of it this way. So far, your brother hasn't seen me, ne Takao?" Takao shook his head as Kei continued, "So he won't know that I am a Kaido and he'll mistake me as a servant and let me be in here!"

Takao gave a cough, "Why does that explain the room?"

Kei pulled Takao close, kissing his lips softly and flicking his tongue over Takao's lips, "It gives me an excuse to be with you, lover."

Takao grinned, Kei pulled him into another kiss, "Sounds good to me."

KNOCK, KNOCK!

The two broke apart as Takao rushed to the door; he opened it to reveal Ren, Michael, and Max.

Ren paled at the mess, "Takao? You're room's a mess! What happened?"

"Well um…" Takao bit his lip.

Michael was the first to notice Kei, "R-Ren! That's the Kaido!"

Ren stared at Kei and Kei bit his lip, "I've never seen you before, are you new? Or are you a Kaido?" (Like he's really going to say Ren…)

Max interrupted them, "He's my uhh… he's my cousin from home. He was visiting and I told him to go to my room…"

Ren rose an eyebrow, "Why was he making a mess though?"

Max sweatdropped, "Erm… I told him to make it feel like home. He's very messy."

Ren seemed happy with the answer, "Well, Takao, clean your room, have Max's cousin help you."

Takao nodded, when Ren turned Takao gave Max a thumbs up, the blonde gave a victory sign before following Ren.

Michael was still death glaring Kei, "Kaido, couldn't even admit what you were, could you!"

Kei pulled Dragoon's chosen closer, he kissed him and lightly nipped at Takao's mouth. Lips still on Takao's Kei gave a devilish smirk, "Mine." He muttered, Takao had just blushed.

Michael growled and procceded to launch himself on Kei, but he didn't get too far when Kei slammed the bedroom door closed and locked it.

Takao sighed, glancing around the room, "I guess we better start cleaning up, ne?" He tried to move, but Kei's arm was still wrapped around his waist, "Kei?"

Kei moved to nip Takao's neck, "I remember vaguely about making a mess, Kinomiya, and I intend to do as I'm told."

Takao rolled his eyes.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao sweatdropped, -I dunno, Kei and Kai are really kinda different…-

Tyson gave him a smirk, "I bet you and Kei had the most interest sex life, ne Takao? Kei probably wanted to do it everywhere at least once."

Takao blushed but smirked, -He probably would want to do it more than Kai.-

"Would you stop bringing Kai into this?"

"Bring me into what?"

Tyson froze and turned; he was met with Kai Hiwatari's piercing violet-grey eyes, "Not you. The other Kai(1)"

Kai kept his glare on Tyson.

Takao sweatdropped, -For obvious reasons, I like Kei's crimson eyes.-

Tyson simply shivered, "Why are you here anyway?"

Kai climbed onto his bed, "Taking a nap, problem Granger?"

"No." Tyson bit his lip.

Takao smirked –Hiding your feelings for Kai like that? That's kinda sad Tyson.-

'Shut up Takao.'

-Hmph, be that way.-

"Granger?"

Tyson snapped back to attention, "Huh? What?"

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or are you fucking smart enough to stop thinking?"

Tyson turned red, "ShutthefuckupHiwatariIwasn'tstaringatyourbodyeventhoughtit'sveryenjoyable!" (Anyone wanna translate Tyson's words? I'll give them a cookie!)

Kai just stared at Tyson as if he'd gone insane, "Granger? Need something?"

Tyson squeaked and ran out, "No, nothing!"

Kai rolled his eyes before closing them, "Moron…"

Or sex slave+

Kai choked on air, "Nani?"

Really Kai, he looks just like Takao, ask him out+ Kei seemed a little too excited at the thought of getting into Tyson's pants…

"Fuck no, you go have your relationship with Takao, Kei, leave me out of it."

You sure…? I can read your thoughts…+

"GET THE FUCK OUT OFF MY THOUGHTS AND AWAY FROM ME!"

Kei sniggered, moving away from Kai.

This is going to be good…+

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

It had been the second week of camp and neither Takao nor Kei had said a thing; Tyson and Kai were somewhat surprised but hadn't said a thing the two had actually started to get along. Ren had explained to them they had to give the two a proper death (2). Tyson had been rather missing Takao's usual comments as he lay in bed. Max, Tala, and Kai had all been sleeping, leaving the midnight-eyed boy to his thoughts. Tyson hadn't been able to sleep; Takao Kinomiya was usually saying something. Even a small goodnight, however the midnight blue-eyed boy kept quiet.

'Takao?'

-Hmm?-

'Why are you so quiet tonight?'

-I… I died on a night like this…-

Tyson glanced out at the moon. It must have been rough for Takao, to die so terribly like that. As a Kinomiya, he had been in so many battles and such, and to die from a simple fire… 'Takao?'

-Yeah?-

'How does it feel… to die, I mean…?'

-It's… different… I can't really say, according to others I'm not considered dead till I leave earth.-

'What's stopping you?'

-… Our deaths, I suppose. I'm not really sure…-

Tyson sat up in bed, quickly dressing.

The spirit's blue eyes widened, -Tyson…? What are you doing…?-

'We're going somewhere!'

-But Tyson, it's midnight!-

'Takao, get yours ass over here and let's go!'

The spirit blinked before following him.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao glanced at the shivering blue-haired boy, -Tyson… it must be cold… you should go back inside…-

"No…" Tyson grittened. He was going to find out how to give Takao Kinomiya a proper death-not just some damn fire with Kei- even if it cost him his own life. Tyson gave a weary smirk, remembering Kai, '_Besides… who's gonna defeat Hiwatari in a beybattle like I did?_'

They'd taken a boat, Tyson took a while to get across the river, but he had made it. (Remember, Takao's a ghost… he FLOATS dammit! Takao: Vv the easy way of saying it…)

"Took you guys long enough."

Tyson and Takao turned to see who else? Kai Hiwatari, but it wasn't Kai, Tyson blinked. Kai had violet-grey eyes, this man had crimson. It was Kei! "Kei? You took over Kai's body again?"

Kei gave his evil laugh, "Yes! But Kai Hiwatari doesn't have the same good looks as me!"

Tyson and Takao sweatdropped. Kei and Kai looked EXACTLY the same; only Kei was older, so his ego had grown too.

'Takao?'

-Erm…?"- Takao blinked and turned to look at Tyson but realized Tyson gave him his body while Tyson became the spirit and was floating towards the cabin

"Have fun!"

"Well, well, well, looks like he left a little Kinomiya out here." Kei's crimson eyes glistened playfully as his voice in Takao's ear sent shivers up the bluenette's back.

Takao turned and stared into his lover's eyes, "Perv."

Kei grinned, kissing his way from Takao's cheek to his lips, "But you love me for it."

"Who said I didn't?"

Kei paused and winced, he hunched over in pain, "Moron… go to fucking bed…!"

Takao blinked, "Kei?"

Kei's hand gasped a tree trunk so hard the wood crippled under his fingers, "Dammit Hiwatari… go back to sleep! Let me… let me have my fun…!" He slid to the ground.

Takao grabbed Kei's shoulder but nearly smacked him upside the head as he saw two violet-grey eyes. Kei's eyes were crimson… Violet-grey eyes only meant one thing… Kai….

"What the hell?" Kai nearly tripped Takao winced as he watched the younger boy topple over.

"Hiwatari-san, are you okay?" (Well, he may call Kai just Kai or Hiwatari in Tyson's mind. However, let's just say Takao's going to help a relationship form quickly.)

Kai winced, sitting up, "Fuck…"

Takao sweatdropped blinking, "So you're fine?"

Kai death glared him, "I'm FINE!"

"Alright, then don't mind me!"

Kai blinked, "Nani?" He froze feeling lips meet his own. There was no way. No way in HELL Takao was kissing him! (I know, I know. Why would Takao kiss Kai, he belongs to Kei, blah, blah, blah. Well, you're going to find out!)

The two looked at each other before realizing one thing. Violet-grey met crimson. The two pulled away from each other, "T-Tyson?" "K-Kai?"

Tyson tugged impatiently at his hair, he was sure if he did bring Takao back to life, he'd kill him, himself. Right before Takao and Kai's lips met, Takao switched with Tyson yelling the words 'Have fun!' That damn prince… Takao was sneaky….

"R-right, well, I'm going… have a nice night on the floor Granger." Kai mumbled, walking towards the boat.

Tyson scampered over, "There's only one boat! You're not leaving me here!"

Kai didn't say a thing, just kept walking. Tyson walked closely behind, until a loud clap of thunder made him wrap himself around Kai's arm.

"Afraid?" Kai weakly teased.

Tyson just blushed, squeezing Kai's arm tighter, "That's not funny Hiwatari."

"Whatever. Let's get going."

"This is still not working." Takao sighed, he figured if Tyson and Kai would say something it'd be over. But no. Tyson was still too unsure, and Kai… well… Kai was still being his evil, cold self.

Kei just floated on top of some rubble, eyes closed and not looking at Takao's frown, "So let them become sure, Takao. You can't expect Kai and Tyson to fall in love with each other in one day."

"Oh, and you can?" Takao gave his lover a small glare.

Kei grinned, winking as he pulled Takao into an embrace, "They're not as horny as we were."

Takao's glare went playful, "Correction, they're not as horny as **_you_**."

Kei shrugged, "Same difference."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(1)- I heard somewhere that Kai in Japanese means sea. So I went with that

(2)-What Ren meant by a proper death: he meant they had to bring the two back to life and let them live till they die naturally or erase the fire from the past and make them die later in the past

Tke: All right, next chapter up!

Kai: you are insane.

Tke: you're more insane.

Kai: whatever.

Tke: see! Anyways, let's get to write the next chapter of this or Teach Me!

Kai: which one?

Tke: erm… well… we'll let the readers choose. So people, which one do you want to see updated right now? This or Teach Me?

Kai: _holds up plushies_ if you review you get Takao and Kei plushies of them in their old outfits and everything!


	8. Aftermath and Our First Night

Tke: All right! Getting the show on the road! Yes, Akira and Fireie got it right! So they get cookies! A whole year supply!

Sora: _pouty face_ can I have a cookie Sammi?

Tke: _melts_ of course Sora-chan… _pauses_ wait… Sora, you belong in Kingdom Hearts!

Sora: _grins_ well, you're going to write that Kingdom Hearts story and I thought I'd drop in.

Tke: O.o you aren't going to change my writing… are you…?

Riku: _grabs Sora and hugs him_ as long as I end up with Sora we may not.

Tke: MAY? Vv that's very comforting… Sora, Riku do disclaimer.

Sora and Riku: Sammi doesn't own beyblade, but she'd like to own it and Takao!

Tke: … _whisper_ and Sora from KH…

Riku: _twitches as he grabs onto Sora_ what was that!

Tke: Absolutely nothing Riku!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

My Love, My Heritage Chapter 9

By: Tysonkaiexperiment

Warnings: yaoi, dammit yaoi! I hate those damn people that clearly see it says yaoi in it yet they read it and flame it. Why not just fucking not read it? It wastes both our damn time! Flames will not bring yaoi fans down! They will keep our butts burning to write more yaoi! (no, I didn't receive a flame from in this chapter: slight Tyka, KeiTaka

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tyson whimpered as he lay in bed, his face shoved deeply into his pillow. After what happened on the lake he had not gotten out of the bed, thus not seeing Kai. Tyson shivered as his cheeks burned red, he could see the school papers now…

NEWS OF THE DAY, TYSON GRANGER HAS KISSED KAI HIWATARI; HE BLAMES IT ON A GHOST!

Tyson's face went a darker red.

Takao sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head, -I don't understand it Tyson, it was just a simple kiss…-

Tyson's crimson eyes matched his red face perfectly as he glared at Takao, "You don't understand? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND? KINOMIYA, I KISSED FUCKING KAI HIWATARI!"

Takao rolled his eyes, -Your point?-

Tyson nearly screamed, and he did. He grabbed his pillow and screamed into it.

Takao shook his head, he still didn't believe Tyson should fuss over kissing Kai Hiwatari that much. Was Kai just a bad kisser or something?

Tyson glared at Takao, "Takao, what were you thinking? Why couldn't YOU kiss Kai? You just had to switch, didn't you?"

Takao winked, -Kinomiya's are adventurous. Besides, would you really want me to kiss him? You're so head over heels with him.-

Tyson sighed; the bluenette did have a point. He couldn't even think of Takao kissing Kai, besides Takao already had Kei.

Takao grinned, -Double the pleasure, ne Tyson? Kai and Kei…-

Tyson blushed, throwing the pillow at the spirit. What would Kei be saying to Kai? Kei would probably be yelling at him, screaming for taking away his little moment. And unknown to Tyson, that's just what Kei, was doing.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kei tugged on the Kai's shirt+You ruined the moment! Hiwatari are you even listening to me+

Kai kept ruining his fingers though a deck of cards, "Not really."

Kei wailed +You just had to ruin my time with Takao! Dammit Hiwatari, couldn't you wait for your turn+

Kai's cheeks went red, he glared at Kei, "What the fuck's that supposed to mean?"

Kei grinned +So it's true, you did like kissing Tyson, didn't you Hiwatari+

Kai's cheeks went darker, glare more intense, "I did NOT, what gave you that idea?"

Kei smirked, poking Kai's red cheeks+You're blushing+

"I-I'm… UGH! DAMMIT KAIDO, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Rei opened the door and dodged as things went flying his way. Rei stared at Kai in confusion, Erm… Kai…? What are you throwing things at…?"

Kai glared, "Nothing."

Rei gave a wide grin, "So I hear you kissed Tyson at the lake, is it true Kai?"

Kai's face went red, "N-nani?"

Rei smiled, "So it's true? Max was right!"

Kai glared, "Shut up! Tate doesn't know what he's talking about."

Rei's smile widened, "So Kai, did you have him moaning?"

Rei dodged yet many more things.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA FLASH BACK VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Max sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was busy planning stuff for the wedding. (Note this is after Kei proposes) So far the cooks he got from the USA were **_really_** pissing him off. He asked them for fresh soup and they make the canned shit. Didn't ANYONE know how to fucking cook? These were supposed to be the best of the best!

"Maxie?" Ray walked over, looking at the blonde, "How's it coming along?"

Max sighed, "RAY! I NEED TO BE SAVED!"

Ray blinked, staring at Max as if the blonde needed to be locked away, "Why?"

Max mopped sadly, "These cooks don't know how to cook…"

Ray held back a giggle, "You should've just taken Takao's offer."

Max pouted, "This is FOR Takao, I'm not going to have him PLAN it!"

Ray rolled his eyes, if Drigger's chosen got to pick, he'd take up Takao's offer. The bluenette offered to get some friends from Europe, but Max said no, saying he had ties in the U.S. So far, those ties weren't being too helpful…

Ray shoved Max out of the hall, "Maxie do me a favor. Go look for Takao, tell him I'm going to be late."

Max started to say a word but Ray closed the door on him. He pouted, it was obvious were Takao was, with Kei… and with those kinds of activates, Max wasn't going to go see the bluenette **_there_**.

"Max?"

Max turned to see Kei, he nearly fainted. If Dranzer's chosen was right in front of him, where was Takao?

Kei blinked, "Max, are you okay?"

Max let out a wail, surprising Kei, "THIS SO ISN'T MY DAY!"

Needless to say, poor Max Mizuhara was driven up the wall that day…

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tyson pouted, he was pissed. Takao offered they should go talk with Ren if it helped any and Tyson declined. Tyson sighed, he had nothing to do, nowhere to go, no one to see. Except for one person he found out wasn't in class today. '_Kai…_' Tyson shook his head, beating his head against the pillow, "Gyyaahhh! It wasn't that good of a kiss anyway! Stupid Hiwatari!"

Takao watched in amusement, true to the words, he'd done the exact same thing when it came to Kei…. It seemed really funny now that he was on the outside and watching it. And another truth, Takao enjoyed watching Kai and Tyson's little kissing scene. Dragoon's chosen had found the perfect blackmail….

Max grinned as he watched Tyson flail on his bed, "So what kind of kisser is Kai, Tyson?"

Tyson glared at his best friend, "That's not helping."

Takao smirked –neither is hurting a poor defenseless pillow, and magazine, and…-

'_Shut up Kinomiya_.' Tyson thought mentally smacking Takao upside the head, the bluenette just pouted and complied.

Max leaned in closer to Tyson, "So?"

Tyson glared, "Why? Are you going to kiss Kai too?"

"I just might…"

"MAX!"

Max laughed, "Just kidding Tyson." Max winked, "Kai's yours, promise Ty."

Tyson's face just went red. He was-for once- at a lost for words.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kei grinned, watching Kai lay on the bed +Hey, tonight I want a moment with Takao.+

Kai glared, "No."

Kei pouted +Why not+

Kai's cheeks tainted red as he closed his eyes again, "I'm letting you use **_my_** body to fuck Takao."

Kei smirked +But I'd be fucking Tyson's body, would that be better+

Kai paled before turning beet red (has anyone noticed that all my lines start with 'K'? It looks kinda creepy O.o) "You're not."

Kei looked thoughtful +what about taking over your body right now? Going over there and-.+

"Fine! Tonight!"

With a half squeal (maybe he got squealing from Max…) Kei hugged Kai tightly +Arigatou+

Kai rolled his eyes, 'How did I get reincarnated from **_him_**!'

There was silence Kei watched the outside. '_Something… no… someone's here… maybe Takao knows…_'

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Tyson? Come on Ty, rise and shine…" Came a gruff whisper.

Tyson opened one crimson eye; he came face to face with Kai Hiwatari and screamed. A hand was placed over his mouth, "Kmph?" (Translation: Kai?)

Crimson eyes rolled in the dark of the night, "Does Kai have crimson eyes Tyson? I think **_not_**."

Tyson glared, he still remembered the kiss, and Kei and Kai looked exactly alike, this wasn't a good position. "What do you want Kei?"

Kei's face was serious, "Something's come up, I need to talk with Takao right away."

Tyson nodded, he certainly knew he didn't want to be near Kei. Especially when Kei was rather… _cough_horny_cough_….

"So…?" Takao waited, watching Tyson fly off in spirit form as Takao took over his body.

"Well." Kei licked his lips, "First of all, there's just a bed, me, and you."

Takao smirked with an eyebrow raised, "You came here and said it was urgent just to fuck me?"

Kei grinned, reaching up to kiss his lover, "Hell, I'd do anything to fuck you, Kinomiya."

Takao rolled his eyes, "So, what is this really about?"

"Have you noticed anything, like a magic spell or something?"

Takao blinked, staring into Kei's crimson eyes, "No, I haven't… why?"

Kei shook his head, "I was talking with Kai today, and I looked outside and I felt something…"

"You sure it wasn't Dranzer?"

"Nor Dragoon, Draciel, or Drigger, it must have been an outside force."

"Like?"

"Trygle."

Takao's eyes widened, he nearly hissed out the name, "Trygle? Like, the same Trygle that belongs to Michael!"

Kei nodded, he grasped Takao's hand and gave it a squeeze, "I'm not sure, alright, it just reminded me of Trygle."

Takao sighed, why would Trygle be in the future? (You should ask yourself that Takao… XD)

Kei grinned, kissing Takao again, "I'm going to stay the night with you, you and I'll be all alone…"

Tyson had gotten another cabin, an empty one due to the fact that he was 'sick' and the adults didn't want him to get anyone else sick.

That had been one night that neither of the two boys had interfered.

(A/N: I would write a lemon and all, but no one told me if they liked or dislike my first lemon in chapter 4. So sorry all you fans that wanted a lemon!)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(TYSON'S P.O.V.)

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I groaned and opened my eyes to weakly turn off my alarm clock. After turning the thing off I snuggled deeper into the warm body next to me.

….

Wait…

WARM BODY NEXT TO ME! I glance up and see… OH MY GOD!

I fell off my bed, staring at the body on my bed. I couldn't tell if it was Kai, or Kei taking over Kai's body but my god! Kai's pretty sexy mind you, but….

I WAS SLEEPING NEXT TO KAI HIWATARI!

-Nice wake up call, ne?-

I hissed, I should've known Takao would end up putting Kai and me in some awkward position. "Takao…."

-Relax- Takao gave a sheepish grin –We didn't go too far if that's what you mean, ne, look, Kei left Kai wearing his boxers!-

My whole face went red, how can Takao say that so CHEERFULLY? I knew, that with Kei around, Takao wasn't a damn virgin, but…. The Kinomiya was fucking so RIGHT! Why couldn't I have a NORMAL life!

-I thought this was normal.-

Shut up Takao. I'm mad enough already.

-Hey, look, Kai' waking up!-

I paled; this was not the best position to be in….

"Granger…?" Kai's violet-grey eyes stared blankly into mine. Guess Kai wasn't a morning person, then again, neither was I…

Suddenly his eyes widened and noticed our rather… skimpy… state of undress. "What the FUCK happened?"

Takao grinned cheerfully –You blacked out!-

I'm not using that excuse Takao…

-Fine, be that way.-

"I'm not sure." I lied.

"This is all that moron's fault…" Kai sighed, shaking his head.

I sighed too, at least he wasn't mad at me….

"Hey Granger…"

"Hm?"

"Did you always have a comfy bed in here?"

I sweatdropped, "Shut up Hiwatari…"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: wow………. A little shorter than my other chapters but I was running out of things to write before the real shit starts.

Sora: I wanna wake up to Riku!

Riku: _eyes glint mischievously_ you can always wake up next to me, lover.

Sora: yay!

Takao: is it just me… or is Kei becoming more and more horny?

Kei: _grabs Takao and purrs_ I'm horny for you ALL the time Taka.

Takao: VV thanks for clearing that up Kei…

Kei: no prob!

Takao: Vv….

Tke: well now… has anyone seen Max or Ray around, or the other Max and Rei? I was thinking of having them show up for next disclaimer thingy…

Takao: nope, haven't seen 'em…

Tke: oh no… it must be 'Fucking Friday'

Takao and Kei: _grin together_ don't we know it!

Sora: _clueless and innocent_ but it's Sunday when we posted this?

Tke, Riku, Takao, and Kei: Vv;; nevermind

Sora: _puppy dog eyes to Riku_ what is she talking about Riku?

Riku: I'll tell you when you're older koi. _Pats head_

Sora: _looks confused again but nods_ okay!

Tke: he's still innocent and you call him koi? O.o

Riku: _big happy smile_ he thinks I keep calling him the fish, koi

Tke, Takao, and Kei: O.o … VV oh dear lord…

Riku: _innocent voice_ what?

Tke: nevermind… just go…

Takao: _big grin_ anyone who reviews gets free plushies of Kai and Kei!

Kei: and we look hot!

Tke: _rolls eyes_ R/R please! Flames welcome! They make me write faster, haha, suckers!


	9. Rumors and Unsure Feelings

Tke: wow, people really seem to like this fic…

Kei: duh.

Tke: shut up, I have 2 announcements!

**Shinigami**: I know, my cousin commented on that too. XD Wait and you shall receive.

**Slave of Darkness**: Are you telepathic or something? I was planning on starting a bit of MaRa here! XD thanks for commenting; you're the only one who brought that up!

**Kaikao**: that's fine with me I just want to see it. XD You can also contact me (or attempt to) with my other email if you want.

**Kiraracutie**: Yes Nat-chan, I know, I know that I've not added Tala, let's just say Tyson's… avoiding him. XD Yes, I know I should be doing History homework, no I think this is better. Yes, Rei will not be chased by Kai in every scene. XD

**Author Notes**: I guess I just want to say thanks. XD everyone's been so supportive! And thanks to all those who complemented my lemon! Next one I hopefully can do better than frosting! XD

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Chapter 10: Rumors and Unsure Feelings

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(TYSON'S P.O.V.)

"Well?" Max asked me, swallowing a piece of his 'meatloaf'. Yeah, meatloaf, sure… that's why it was _green_. Well, _I_ wasn't _touching _it.

"Well what?" I asked, poking the green lump on my plate. I'd finished off everything else, so I could care less about the fork.

Max shoved my food plate out of the way, "I saw."

My mind went blank, "Saw what?"

Max pointed his fork in my face; get that infested thing away from me! "Why was Kai coming out of your cabin last night?"

It took me a second to realize what he meant. "I ugh, that is….."

"Kai looked flustered." Max continued, his blue eyes met my crimson, "So in other words, Tyson Granger got fucked by Kai Hiwatari!"

I swear my blood went straight to my face, "Nani? It wasn't like that!"

Max gave me a toying look, "So Kai Hiwatari got fucked by you, Tyson?" his smile and tone were hardly innocent.

"Well… that is… I…" I blushed harder and crossed my fingers, "That is Takao and Kei… er… and then Kai and I… erm… ah…"

Max gave me a grin, "Guess what?"

"What?" the red was leaving my cheeks.

Max skipped off to Rei and Kai's table, "I'm going to go ask him!"

"Maxie! No!"

My whole world is DOOMED!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(Max's P.O.V.)

I grinned as I slammed my tray on Rei and Kai's table, the two nearly jumped. Why say nearly? Well, Kai was a 'Hiwatari' after all, ne? Shouldn't be afraid of anything, shouldn't he? "Good morning!"

Rei was silent, seeming in some uncontrollable laugh that happened before I came.

Kai glared at me, "Anything you want, _Tate_?"

I grinned, becoming eye level with him, "Actually **_Kai_**, there is one thing."

He was silent and raised an eyebrow. Yeah, I guess he could be surprised. After all. Max Tate asking something of Kai Hiwatari? True. Very creepy. Unless it came to sugar. "I wanted to know if it was true."

"If what was true?"

My grin widened, "Is it true, you Kai Hiwatari, fucked Tyson Granger last night?"

Kai's cheeks turned a dark red, score!

"N-n-nani?"

Rei seemed to be smirking, he glanced at Kai, "Some little secret you're not sharing Kai?"

Kai shot up and slammed his hands down on the table, "What ARE you talking about?"

I smiled, innocently, "Come on, I saw you come out of Tyson's cabin!"

"So you assumed? Do you know what assuming makes of you Tate?(1)"

I rolled my eyes, "Tyson confirmed it."

His eyes widened before he ran off. Last I saw was one very pissed Kai Hiwatari chasing a very afraid Tyson Granger.

"He usually does that when I pick on him." Rei sighed, sounding disappointed.

I took a seat, "We can set them up! It's obvious Tyson likes Kai. And I KNOW Hiwatari likes Tyson."

He grinned, holding out his hand. "Rei Kon." His name sounds _very_ familiar…

"Max Tate." I shook his hand.

"We've got planning to do." We both said at the same time, then laughed before starting.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tyson sighed as he leaned against a tree; he'd finally lost Kai in the woods.

-He's your lover, shouldn't you be running _to_ him?- Takao asked, floating by as he waited for Tyson to recover.

"Shut up." Tyson breathed in pants.

-Does Kai not want to be on top anymore? Think he'd rather be uke-?-

"TAKAO KINOMIYA IF YOU HAD ANY HEART IN YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

-… -I would usually think Kai would be like Kei and be seme, however, whatever suits him-…-

Tyson yelped, waving his arms madly, "TAKAO, I SAID **_HEART_**!"

Takao smiled cheerfully, -I'm dead Tyson, I don't have a heart!-

Tyson grumbled, if Takao wasn't dead already, he'd probably end up killing the Kinomiya himself.

-Well?-

"Well what?" Tyson turned to Takao.

-What would Kai be? Seme or uke?-

Tyson sighed, "I think Kai'd be seme, probab-." Tyson smacked a hand over his mouth.

Takao gave him a surprised look before smiling evilly, -So Tyson takes it in the ass?-

"So do you Takao!"

Takao grinned, -I'm not in denial-

Tyson groaned and kneeled on the ground, "I can't believe I just said I wanted to be fucked by Kai Hiwatari…"

-That's what makes it all the better!- Takao cheered. –You know who you want!-

"How is that any help to me?" Tyson shot back.

-At least Kai isn't horny 24/7!-

Tyson sighed, Takao **_did_** have a point… at least Kai wasn't Kei in other words.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA WEEEEE! FLASHBACK! VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Kei… no…"

"Please Taka?"

"I said NO!"

Kei kept himself attached to Takao's leg, "Takao Kinomiya let me fuck your fuckable body!" (See? Kei's ALWAYS horny!)

Takao glared, trying to free his leg from Kei's death grip, "Kei, get the fuck off."

Kei pouted, he knew his plan. Sure the Mizuhara kid had been teaching Takao the puppy dog eyes, but that didn't mean Kei would just sit there and do nothing. His eyes grew soft and glossy.

Takao's glare hardened, "Oh no, don't you dare start!"

Crimson eyes met with Takao's midnight blue before the bottom lip tumbled out.

"Kei!"

Low and behold, the Mizuhara boy paused as he saw the two, "Erm… a new type of sex Taka?" The blonde grinned innocently-yet curiously.

Takao grabbed onto Max's shoulders, "Maxie, get your little student OFF of me!"

Max sighed, patting Takao's hands before running off, "It's not my fault you've got a horny boyfriend Takao!"

(Leave the battlefield before it gets too messy, nice Maxie, nice XD Max: XP)

Takao twitched.

That night, Kei slept on the floor. _Outside_ Takao's bedroom door. Sex deprived.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Rei smiled as he looked over his plans, Max was grinning from ear to ear, "Maxie, you are positively _evil_."

Max smiled, "I know."

Rei grinned, "What next?"

Max paused, drawing up some plans, "What if we do this here?" (XD you think I'm going to reveal Max's evil plans so soon! You've got another thing coming!)

Rei just gave a wide grin, shaking Max's hand. He paused (and felt Max pause too) when they melted at each other's touch. It was just a little shock, however both felt warm and comforting by it.

"I-I guess…" Max took a deep breath, red in the face, "I-I'll be seeing y-you l-l-later."

Rei could only nod, biting his lip, "See you..." Was whispered out forcefully.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA FLASHBACK! A MARA ONE! VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Takao?" Kei asked, wrapping his arms around Takao's waist, "What are you doing?"

Takao glared before looking passed the wall, "Shhh! It's at the good part!"

Kei looked around the corner too. He noticed Ray and Max, "Oh."

VAVAVAVAVA over near Max and Ray

Ray shuffled his feet quietly, obviously knowing that Max was waiting for his statement, "The reason I called you out Maxie… er I…"

Max blinked, clueless (maybe it's a blonde thing? I have a friend who does it and she's blonde XD Kiraracutie, don't you dare say a thing XD). "What's so hard to tell me Ray?"

Ray sighed, glancing up at Max, "I… Max…" He twiddled his thumbs as he turned to not face the blonde, "You have to promise to not hate me Maxie…"

Max blinked, "Alright."

Ray turned, walked over to Max and got down and dirty with him. (NOT! LOL, bet most of you MaRa fans would like that, ne? XD sorry, you'll have to wait!)

Ray walked over and pulled Max into a deep kiss. He broke it off and turned, "I-I'm sorry Maxie… I shouldn't have…"

Max pulled Ray around, ocean blue met golden yellow. "Ray…"

"M-Maxie?" Ray shivered as Max's hand was placed on his cheek, was the blonde going to hit him! "Max… I can explain… I…"

Max smirked, leaning in close, "Shut up and kiss me again Kon."

Ray turned a bright red but did as he was told.

"Aw, can't you wait?"

"By the looks of it I guess not."

Ray and Max blushed and flew apart as Kei and Takao smiled

"Don't you have any manners?" Ray hissed, trying to hid his blush.

"No." Takao grinned, glancing up at his lover, "Do you Kei?"

"No, I don't. And by the looks of it they don't either, they're so fucking horny for each other."

Ray and Max's blush was the last thing Rei and Max (the ones in the future) remember before blacking out.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: XD to chapters in one day! Man I feel good!

Takao: she's on a roll, someone give her a roll.

Kei: _hands Tke one of the Hawaiian Sweet Rolls she likes_ here's your roll!

Tke: yay!

Takao: Vv;; not what I had in mind, but it'll do…. R/R!


	10. New Romances and Secret Lights

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: wow, this is more review than I've ever thought I could get!

Kei: amazing, with all your damn schoolwork you still have time to write.

Tke: I can't help it if high school sucks. Not my problems.

Kei: it is when you're so busy writing your fics and you don't do your homework.

Tke: O.o shit. I KNEW I forgot something!

Announcements, to certain readers and just regular readers!

**Kaikao**: that's such a cute Tyka pic! I'm going to draw you one now! I'm going to use Bewitched, because the thought of Kai getting mesmerized makes me feel oh so much better! Maybe Kei's horniness is starting to rub off on Tyson, ne? Takao and Kai **_seem_** to be sane…

**Minako Mikoto**: Yes, I agree, how can someone NOT like yaoi! Well, still, update The Team That Once Was! That is such a great story! Of course I'll post a lemon soon!

**Slave of Darkness**: that was one of the most MaRa fluffiest moments I've ever written. XD glad you like! Yes, I feel bad for Kei too. I don't think you've waited too long for this chapter, ne?

**Author Notes**: Can you believe how lucky you people are? I'm going to be here on September 22-my birthday-writing more chapters for this! XD there goes my time. Yes, I mean after school. But I'll be writing these chapters in my classes, the only two classes I have to watch out for are my English and GeoScience. My English teacher moves around- a lot. And my GeoScience teacher just likes to stare at me. Like I'm strip for him or something. He's like 30 or 40!

**Disclaimer**: Hey fuckers and flamers, there's a reason we call it **FAN**fiction

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Chapter 11: New Romances and Secret Lights

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Max groaned, trying to rub his head but a hand pulled his back down, "Hm?"

"Shhh, Maxie, you fainted. Rei did too…"

Max winced, weakly opening his eyes, "Ty… I… had a dream…"

Tyson's eyebrows (although Max was still woozy and couldn't see) shot above his hairline, "A dream?"

"It was like a time from the past."

Tyson bit his lip as Max passed out again.

"How is he?"

Tyson looked up to meet Kai's gaze as the older teen brought a new bowl of hot water, "I think Max Mizuhara is trying to connect with him. Same for Rei and Ray."

Kai set the water down with a clunk, he hissed as the hot water spilled on his hand.

Tyson glanced up, "What's wrong?"

Kai held the back of his hand, "It's nothing…"

Tyson grabbed Kai's hand, a large cut on the back of Kai's hand, "Hiwatari…. What happened?"

Kai's cheeks turned pink, "I just cut myself, there a was a nail where I picked up Max from."

Tyson grabbed a cloth, holding it above the cut after wringing it out, "This will sting Kai."

Kai looked at him, "Wha-. SHIT!"

Tyson moved the cloth and grabbed the bandages; he started to wrap Kai's hand up slightly, "Leave it out in the open and it'll get infected."

Kai's cheeks went red, but the half-Russian said nothing.

Oh my god! Takao grabbed Kei's shirt, shaking him lightly, Kai's actually not fighting Tyson!

Kei grinned, glancing at Takao, Guess we won't be needing those little toys, ne?

Takao glared at him Focus Kei, this could mean Kai could actually fall for Tyson! (well, technically, Takao's _wrong_, kinda. Kai's _already_ fallen for Tyson… XD but who CARES?)

Kei pouted, Kinomiya. Kei's lips trailed up Takao's cheek, You seem to care more about their relationship then you do ours.

Takao smiled That's cuz I do.

Kei sat in the corner, rocking back and forth. Takao sweatdropped and went to comfort him.

Tyson and Kai watched their spirits with raised eyebrows. Tyson shook his head; "I still owe Takao for that stupid kiss!"

Kai glanced over at him, "What are you talking about?"

"If Kinomiya never came up with stupid body switch than I never would have kissed you!"

Silence. Tyson weakly watched Takao walk out(more like float out), Kei had gone after the teen.

"So… it was Takao's fault…?"

Tyson glanced, what a moron he'd been…. He blamed _everything_ on _Takao_ and the Kinomiya had done _nothing_. Yes, when Takao did have control over Tyson's body Takao _was_ going to kiss Kai. But the spirit _switched_, _Tyson's_ emotions coming forth. Takao wasn't reacting on his _own_ emotions; he was reacting on _Tyson's_. And for all Tyson knew.

Takao Kinomiya still loved Kei Kaido, not Kai Hiwatari. Tyson had been the one to love Kai Hiwatari. Tyson smacked himself, running through the door opening. Kai must've forgotten to close it, but that didn't matter at the moment.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kei watched his lover worriedly, he felt so pathetic. He was a Kaido, a _Kaido_, surely he could protect Takao. But nothing had been able to come forth to give the bluenette warmth and love.

"I don't think I've screwed up… have I?" Takao turned as he asked Kei.

"Taka… I don't think it was you…" Kei pulled Takao into a hug, "Tyson just needs to sort out his feelings… he's unsure about what he feels."

"I guess…"

The moment (of course because I'm such an evil authoress!) was ruined with a green stone crashing into the water nearby.

Takao blinked "Did you do that Kei?"

"I thought you did it."

Suddenly there was a big flash of green light (I know, cheesy. But if made into an anime, this would look a lot better XD) and Takao and Kei fell back unconscious.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Where the HELL could they have gone?" Tyson cried, hands swarming all over the place.

Kai sweatdropped, watching the bluenette scream out Takao and Kei's names. What was the point of that? His voice would only go so far.

"Kai? What's that green light?"

Kai glanced over at the lake, "I have no idea… we should check it out."

"Hai."

They reached the end of the lake and stared. Kei and Takao were fainted on the floor, but that wasn't the problem. They had, real, _real_ bodies! Tyson shook Takao, only he could touch the spirit without a body, "Dammit Takao, wake up!"

Takao brushed Tyson off, "Five more minutes Ren…"

Tyson groaned, shaking Takao harder, "You and Kei died in a damn fire, Takao! At least be up!"

Suddenly Takao had Tyson by the neck, seriously chocking the boy, "You wanna start something Tyson?"

"Touch Kai."

Silence, Takao looked as if Tyson was insane, "_Excuse_ me?"

Tyson sighed, removing Takao's hands and pushing Takao closer to Kai, "I'm testing something out! Just… erm… ugh…. Just poke!"

Takao poked, pausing. He then reached out and poked Kai in the cheek.

"Kai, did you feel that?" Tyson glanced to the teen.

Kai rolled his eyes, "It snows in the North Pole. Takao." Kai squirmed under Takao's continuous poking, "Kinomiya quit it!"

Takao offered a pout, continuing to poke Kai, "But it's fun!" Dragoon's chosen wailed.

"Anyone wanna wake up Kei?" Tyson asked.

Takao was too busy poking Kai, Kai was trying to make Dragoon's chosen _not_ poke him. Tyson sweatdropped.

"I guess I am…"

He walked over and gave Kei a smack on the head.

"What the-?" Kei sat up, rubbing his forehead where Tyson hit, "What's your problem Granger?"

"You've got a human body!"

Kei blinked, once, twice, he wrapped up Tyson in his arms and planted a kiss on Tyson's lips, "I'm human!"

The two winced, glancing over at the other two. Kai and Takao were _still_ fighting about poking.

Tyson sweatdropped, Kei literally had to drag Takao away from a killing Kai. He then cleared his throat, "So, how did you guys get bodies?"

Takao shrugged "We saw a green light, we fainted, when we woke up, well, you know…"

"We saw the same light…"

"Well, I hate to ruin your fun, but I'm hungry!" Kei grinned, "Really hungry, I've forgotten what this feeling feels like…"

Takao blinked and blushed as his stomach growled, "Me too."

"Tyson, you get them some food, we'll stay here with Max and Rei."

Tyson nodded and left.

Kei grinned turning to Kai, "Now I want an answer."

Kai glared, "What?"

"Do you… so do you love Tyson?"

Takao sniggered when Kei and Kai started fighting, "We'll take that as a 'yes' Kai."

Kai glared at Takao now, "Don't take that as ANYTHING Kinomiya!"

Takao just grinned, "Wait till I tell Tyson!"

"Don't tell him a THING!"

"This'll be so cute!"

"KINOMIYA!"

Takao grinned, putting his fingers in his ears, "I can't hear you, nope, nope, nope, tra lalalalalala!" (My evil cousin does this to me, after she **_burns_** my **_homework_** too! XP)

Kei smiled before dragging the two back to Tyson's cabin, "We've got to go check on Max and Rei!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tyson nearly dropped the food he was carrying, staring at the sight before him. Kei was having the time of his life (and death) drawing on Max and Rei's faces with a black marker and Kai and Takao were busy playing a game of War. (Kai taught him how to play XD)

"Ha! I win that war!" Takao cried out triumphantly, grinning at Kai, "Now that's five bars of chocolate you owe me!" Tyson stared quietly as Kai dealt the cards again.

Tyson sweatdropped, holding up a few cups of instant ramen. (The people who cook must not like their own food. XD my Outdoor Science Camp had meals like this for the cafeteria workers too. It made me not want to eat the food. But it's better than starving, ne?) "Ramen?"

Kei was at Tyson's side in an instant, "Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!"

Tyson sweatdropped as he watched Kei eat the raw ramen (Tyson had already mixed everything, he just had to heat it up now), the Kaido held out the cup, "More!"

Tyson slowly edged over to Takao, "Kinomiya… you realize… Kei's a little… weird up there…?"

Takao smirked, "Or maybe it's just you?"

Tyson glared and Takao gave a sheepish grin.

After Max and Rei woke up and everyone filled their stomachs, the group sat around a fire. Rei was chatting happily with Tyson, acting as if nothing went on. Max was different.

His lips were blue and almost matched his eyes, he also seemed slightly pale. Wrapped up in a blanket, the blonde shivered again.

"Here."

Max blinked and looked up at the cup in his face. Takao smiled as he handed the cup, "It's not ramen, it's HC."

Max blinked, grinning as he took it, "Thanks Taka."

Takao grinned, "Just don't go sugar high on me."

Kei seemed to be lost in his own world, "It's a pretty peaceful night for what happened earlier."

"The kind that makes you want to party?" Takao asked, sitting quietly near his lover.

Kei grinned, leaning back onto Takao's lap as the bluenette toyed with his hair, "Nope, the kind that makes me want to make out with you."

Takao rolled his eyes, "That's _every_ night."

A sheepish grin, "Oh yeah…"

"Anybody got an idea for what that green light was?" Kai asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

It grew quiet again; everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

That is until Max Tate fainted and stared to scream and whimper.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: dun, dun, dun! My chapters are way too long.

Takao: but the fans like it like this.

Tke: Vv I know. Sometimes it's just hard to keep up.

Takao: It'll be even tougher on the 22nd!

Tke: that's right… VV I've got lost of planning to do for my birthday… but I'll be here. Writing to all my friends and fans! XD I wouldn't give up on you, even for my birthday!

Takao: XD that's the spirit!

Tke: now, speaking of which…. I've decided to start Beyblade Tip of the Chapter!

Takao: what's that!

Tke: exactly what my fans are going to ask, Taka. At the beginning of a chapter I'm going to write a tip or fact about Beyblade! If you know any Tell me in your review and I'll see if I would post it! Try to make it not something obvious or already well known. (Like for instance half of Takao and Kai's battle dialogue can be used for sex scenes. XD this is what being a Tyka lover is all about!)

Takao: so it's basically a little notebook on information?

Tke:D yes, that's it Taka! And since I just introduced it, I need to put one here!

**Beyblade Tip of the Chapter**: In the original, Japanese version of Beyblade Dizzi does not exist, that's pretty much why she doesn't come out in Season 3. They're retracing back to the original.

Tke: XD so there! No one can have too much information!

Takao: hey you never know.

Tke: true…. Oh well, R/R! Flames make me write faster (and don't flame me just to make me write fast please? Someone on another website did that. Though she was my friend…) And if anyone hasn't noticed, my third chapter in ONE day! I must be that bored.

Takao: or that inspired.

Tke: VV that just might be it.


	11. The Awkening and A New Romance

Tke: All right! I'm on a roll!

Kei: maybe you just need some time alone?

Tke: with a computer?

Kei: … sure…

Tke: YAY! This sounds weird talking about me and all… but I think I've updated too much…

Kei: I don't think so. I don't think the fans mind either.

Tke: ;; hmmmm…

Announcements:

**Minako Mikoto**: don't worry you're not alone! I usually have a hard enough time finishing a fic myself.

Kei: _cough _note other fanfics _cough_

Tke: shut up Kei, go find your lover.

Kei:D okay!

**Fireie Girl**: it is hard to see Kei and Kai like that, trust me, I do it too XD

**Kaikao**: hey, if you can write 80 chapters by the end of the week. You're pretty damn good. Lol. Three chapters in one week (much less a day) is a new record for me. I used to do one every like other week or so. That was insane.

**Shinigami**: Chief will be coming soon don't worry. And if I revealed Maxie's plans so soon, where would the fun in making you wait be? XD j/k.

**Slave of Darkness**: chocolate is good! _Holds back Kiraracutie as she eats chocolate_ it seems everyone likes that part too! I would have had the two spirits do it to each other, but having Takao bug the hell out of Kai Hiwatari is so much more fun!

Kai: _sarcastically_ thanks… _glare_

Tke: any time Kai, just call on me!

**SaberKon**: I can usually get too lazy to log in too, no worries. Don't worry, Maxie won't be hurt. He's going through the _cough_phase_cough_

**I'mAGIRLxD**: if you want, I could just give you a brief summary of chapters if you just ask. I'm always willing to help a good fan in need! XD

**Author Notes**: if anyone would like to join, my friend and I own a yahoo group. It's under Animesisters2000. Kiraracutie (yes, she's on too) and I work together on it. It has parts of My Love, My Heritage that aren't on If anyone wants to join, let me know. Like say it's me, whoever you are, and say you're here for My Love My Heritage and I'll let ya in! XD have fun!

**Reviews**: O.O wow, 60 reviews. Most are by the same people, but who CARES! They still count as reviews no matter what! I never even thought I could get this many (or have this many chapters). I always thought my writing skills sucked! XD

**Beyblade Tip of The Chapter**: In the Japanese version, when Takao, Kenny and Max first meet and they go meet Max's dad Takao does still see and ask about the picture of Max's mom. In the English version Max yells out and goes into the beyblading room. However in the Japanese version Max rips the picture of his mom away from Takao's hands and goes into the room. In the English version Takao said he never sees his mom either, in the Japanese version the Kinomiya admits his mom died when he was younger.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Chapter 12: The Awkening and A New Romance

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"What's wrong with him?" Tyson whispered, staring down at Max.

"Out of the way." Takao moved the boy aside when they got inside the cabin. He checked Max's temperature, "He's burning up."

Kei grabbed Max slightly, holding a hand over his forehead. His hand glew a light red (can you believe spell check didn't have glew in it's dictionary! FIE ON IT!)

Rei whimpered, grabbing Takao's arm, "Maxie…, he's going to be okay… isn't he Takao?"

Takao sighed as he laid Max onto the bed, "I don't think it's what you're thinking of Rei."

Kei watched Max, glancing at Takao, "I don't remember them in this much pain."

"Maybe it's Max's death." Kai suggested, "He didn't choose to die in that fire."

Kei simply pouted, "I hate to say this, but I think the Hiwatari kid's actually got a brain in that thing he calls a head."

Takao sweatdropped as Tyson held Kai back, "WHAT WAS THAT KAIDO?"

"You heard me Hiwatari!"

"Say it to my face!"

"YOU-SUCK-ASS-KAI-HIWATARI!"

"YOU-SUCK-PUSSY-KAIDO!"

(This was an actual fight I listened to, creepy, ne? Well, the part above this was, anyways.)

Kei scoffed, posing as he pointed to the sun, "I don't need pussy, I have Takao Kinomiya to fuck!"

(_Cough_ I don't think Takao's gonna last long in holding in his anger by the end of this chapter. Lol)

The next thing anyone knew, Takao had tapped Kei's mouth shut. He'd even tapped Kei to the wall. When the last piece of tape was added, Takao glared and said, "Move anywhere off that, Kaido, and I swear you'll be using Ray's room."

Kei (somehow the tape came off) scream as he watched Takao walk back to the others, "No! Taka! You can't do this to me! I love you!"

Takao glared and Kei went quiet. After all, there was some reason he was known as Cold-Blooded-Killer Takao Kinomiya (well, I couldn't come up with a cool killer nickname, sue me. My cousin gave me this, saying it's better than having no killer nickname. I agree with her on that much.), right? Takao handed Kai the tape, "Wanna do the honors?"

Kai grinned, a wicked gleam in his eye as he took the tape and stepped closer to Kei.

Kei bit his lip, he struggled, but tape was pretty hard to get out of. (I know myself. Damn Kai.)

Rei gave a small smile as Max slowly began to stop shivering and whimpering, "Takao! I think he's waking."

Blue eyes opened, Max sat up as Takao walked over, "Where am I?"

"Morning!" Takao was cheerful, even more so than he had been earlier. "How'd you sleep?"

Max started babbling, "Fine, I'm pretty hungry though, I doubt if we have anything in the kitchen. It's probably some leftover junk from-." Max snapped his head around, "TAKAO?"

Takao smirked, "I'm Michael."

Max squealed and glomped Takao, the blonde began to purr on Dragoon's chosen, "Taka! I missed you so much! I was so bored! I MISSED YOU!"

Tyson started laughing, the Takao and Max of the past were just like he and the Max of the future. (Damn, I should really remember Max's Japanese name…)

Max blinked and came face to face with Rei, "Ray! You're alive too?"

Takao sweatdropped, patting Rei's head, despite the neko-jiin's protest, "No Maxie, this is Rei. R-e-i."

Max peered closer at Rei, the neko-jiin blushed and took a step back. Max scoffed and folded his arms, "What was I thinking? You're nothing like My Ray. My Ray's sweet, and charming, and-."

Takao grinned to Rei, thumbing back to Tyson and Kai, "Let's go join them, he'll be a while."

As Max continued his rant Tyson grinned, "Anyone want to get some food? I'm starved."

Kai rolled his eyes, "You're always starving Ty."

"I know!" Tyson grinned, "But it's been a few hours since we ate!"

Everyone walked out of the cabin and headed for the mess hall (they untapped Kei), Tyson and Kai were the only two in the cabin.

"Hey Kai?" Tyson asked, glancing behind him.

"Hm?" Kai glanced up from putting things back where they belong. (He's a neat freak _shrug_)

Tyson blushed, "You… you… you called me Ty…"

Kai's cheeks turned pink, he avoided Tyson's gaze, "D-don't read into it or anything… it was just a simple mistake…" He turned to see Tyson standing in front of him, "Tys-." Kai's violet-grey eyes widened as lips pressed against his cheek, he froze, heart thumping loudly in his ears.

Tyson pulled away, a small blush on his cheeks as he turned around, "We should be getting back."

Kai watched him run out the door, he weakly touched his cheek, eyes glowing darkly in thought.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao smirked, poking Kei (poke!) as he thumbed behind him, "I think Tyson and Kai are starting to get the hang of it."

Kei smirked, the two teens that were not looking at each other as they walked. He gave a fake yawn and stretched his arm to comfortably rest on Takao's shoulders. (Anyone see Grease 1? He's doing what Danny did to Sandy at the Drive-In Movies XD I was watching 2 and I thought of it)

"They really seem to be unsure, you think?" Takao whispered, pulling into his lover's embrace.

Kei nuzzled his hair, "Of course, it's that time where the 'I'm superior to you' attitude kicks in."

Takao gave a chuckle; they all stared at the mess hall when they reached it. It was being decorated. But not just by classmates…. Two of those classmates just happened to be Mao and Tala. (Thought I forgot about them, didn't you? Huh? HUh? HUH!)

Tala quickly saw them and ran to his boyfriend, however, into the wrong one.

Takao blinked, he pointed to Tala and glanced at Tyson, "Erm… Tyson… your leech is hanging on me…"

Tyson's eyes widened, he'd forgotten about Tala! He sweatdropped, "T-Tala…"

The rest of them watched as Tyson dragged Tala behind the mess hall.

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Came the shout from that same area two seconds later.

Silence.

A moan, "I don't believe this…!"

Tala walked off, seemingly in a storm. Tyson walked back to the others, he glanced away at their wide eyes, "Are we going or what?"

Kei grinned, throwing an arm around Tyson's shoulders, "We have the new Takao Kinomiya right here! Straight, and to the point!"

Takao glared, then smiled as he held up the tape, "Oh Kei…" He sang quietly.

Kei twitched, running inside the mess hall leaving the others to stare.

"I guess we go in." Max grinned.

The group opened the doors to the mess hall and sat. After explaining to the teacher why they were there (they said Takao and Kei were trying out for the extra hands they needed around camp) they were eating.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mao stared at Tala, she was unsure if the redhead had done his job correctly, "Involtv… did everything go according to the way it was supposed to?"

Tala huffed, "I'm not a bad actor. Besides-." He turned and gave one of Tyson's lopsided grins, "Kai and Tyson make the perfect couple! They're almost as good as Kei and Takao!"

Mao sighed she, of course, being the bitch she was, thought that Kei and Takao didn't seem to go together. After all, Takao stole **_her_** Kei Kaido. (Someone gag me…) What reason wasn't to fall for the Kaido? Kei's beautiful crimson eyes, two-toned hair and creamy pale skin…. And Takao had that crimson-eyed beauty all to himself. (Seems more to me that it's the other way around.)

Tala didn't say a thing, but he knew what was wrong. Ever since Mao had gone to work at Kaido castle, she had seen Kei walk by and knew that she must have him. (Note: This is after Takao got Kei the scarf) Mao just didn't understand that Kei had someone in his life, his Takao, and wasn't going to leave just for **_MAO_** of all people.

If Mao wasn't part of Max's ultimate plan to get Kai and Tyson together, than Tala would've killed her by now.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Everyone watched in amazement as Tyson and Max scarfed down food. They knew the two had reasons- Tyson always ate that much and Max needed to have energy for coming back from the afterlife. Still, it was one hell of a sight to see.

"Takao." Kei whispered to his lover, "I don't think Tyson's appetite came from you."

Takao nodded, "I think you're right."

Tyson and Max both raised their bowls up to the sky, "MORE!" (If only Daichi was here…)

"So… how ARE we going to get everyone in?" Rei asked, currently squabbling with his cousin over the last piece of toast Tyson and Max hadn't touched. (Oh yeah, if I forgot to mention, Rei and Kai are not only best friends, but cousins as well)

"Summon monsters to attack them?" Kei asked, looking ready to go.

The others sweatdropped and Takao smacked Kei over the head, "And get in trouble?"

Kei pouted but sat down quietly.

"We could say that they're just the extra curricular activities adults." Kai answered.

"And -_scarf_- say that they –_scarf_- are our relatives." Tyson muttered, ordering more food with Max.

Takao sweatdropped, shrugging, "Looks like we get jobs."

Kei grinned, "Make out jobs?"

Takao glared, "I'm not making out on a job."

Kei smirked, "What about having se-."

Takao clamped a hand over his mouth, "Not on your life Kaido."

"Damn."

A round of laughs followed around the table, unknown to the gaze of a girl in pink outside.

'_With Takao gone, Kei will be mine!_'

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: so I'm updating AGAIN! THIRD time in TWO days! _Parties_

Random readers: _clap_

Tke: this is great, my life is terrible. Next Thursday (the 22nd) is my birthday and not only do I have two quiz/tests that day, my mom's mad at me for being sick and not saying what she thought I would say (I'm confused myself, I was half sleeping, being sick and all, and she hung up on me VV). I guess I can't really protest that my birthday day is going to be with updating this story!

Pillz-E: So lady with the brown hair, how are you with the lack of sleeping? _Fixes glasses_

Tke: still fucking tired, but I've avoided death. (Not really, I tend to over-exaggerate)

Pillz-E: that's good with the getting better to avoid the death, death is good to avoid! _Ruins around with scythe_

Tke: VV sorry, I don't own Pillz-E either. He belongs to Jonathan Ian Mathews, creator of Neurotically Yours. I wish I had a Kavorkian scarf….

Pillz-E: _starts to sing_ oh sad is the world, but I have Kavorkian scarf…. _Stops singing_

Tke: great, a singing squirrel… I must really be out cold right now…

Begleys: _pops up from outta nowhere_ Right, I think your little friend here with the glasses has got one of those American problems with the popping of the pills. It's a pill-popping problem, I see.

Pillz-E: I don't pop them! I eat them!

Tke: someone take the squirrels out of my head…

Foamy: no lame ass! We shall take over this JOIN THE FOAMY CARD CULT TODAY!

Tke: VV let me sleep and you can conquer Foamy.

Foamy: _knocks Tke out cold_ sleep! Now my minions, take this place over!

Silence.

Foamy: O.o what the fuck?

Begleys: we were hiding on those ships, remember? We didn't bring the minions.

Foamy: what is this? _Heads back home to return with the minions_

Tke: _still knocked out cold_ help…. Please… review…. Dieing…. Wish….


	12. Mao's Tourment and Max's Plan!

Tke: no I didn't take a vacation! I was spending time over with my Step-Dad! _Fake little fireworks_ I could care LESS!

Kei: VV that' so sweet of you Sammi

Tke: yes I know, but it doesn't matter anyway _shrug_

SpiritualEnergy: I know how you feel! I do that a lot too! 

**Minako Mikoto**: O.o now thinking about it…. I had NO motivation what so ever except keeping you guys happy. Although Kiraracutie gave me some ideas for later!

**Shinigami**: someone actually portrayed Kai as a sex maniac (can't remember where though) and it kinda stuck on me.

Kai: shit…

Tke: relax Kai, at least you're sane, Kei's the pervert

Kai: I'll take you up on that

Oh, and nothing's wrong with Tala, except for the fact of how he got into Max's plan. But I'm not revealing that just yet. Yes our little blonde from the past met up with him in the future. I have absolutely no idea when our favorite neko-jiin will show, but it will be soon.

**SaberKon**: I can understand that! I usually log in when I know I can get away with it. Haha. Haven't been caught yet. After all, I've been typing this slightly during class right now. Can't have anything bad happen to Maxie! He's too cute for that! Mao ass kicking is EXACTLY why I put her in here. The pink princess bimbo really needs to be taught a lesson! Ray belongs to MAX. XD

**Fireie Girl**: Well, I figured give Takao and Kei their own bodies or they're going to take over Tyson and Kai's and practically jump each other every five minutes. Lol. I thought giving them the bodies was kinda soon, but I guess it worked out after all! I always thought Mao liked Ray too, or at least Takao, but I did find someone who had a KaiXMao coupling. (I forget where, but I'm glad I forgot or else I'd break my laptop by throwing up on it. XD)

**Kiraracutie**: Thanks for that idea about the camp! You better put that fic up soon because I know Tyka fans are going to be dying to read it. XD and I have Herseys for school later!

**Author Announcements**: I don't really think I need any at this point… except for the fact I'm turning into a big Naruto and Kingdom Hearts yaoi fan. Go SasuNaru, ItachiNaru, GaarNaru, and RikuSora!

**Beyblade Tip of the Chapter**: In the manga book, and first tournament, the groupings change. In the original Japanese version Max was in Block A, Kenny and Kai are in Block B, Takao's in Block C, and Ray has Block D. In the English version, Max has Block B, Kenny and Kai (again, although Kai wins still) in Block C, Takao in Block D, and Ray doesn't even have to pass the prelims because Mr. Dickenson brought him in.

**Disclaimer**: Sorry, if I did own Beyblade, it'd be completely yaoi. XD Tyka and Mara forever!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kei groaned quietly as he kicked a box near his feet. He'd gotten the job of janitor for the supplies closet. Couldn't Kai have done it? (No, Kai's busy in classes… oh wait… he skips XD) He growled and kicked the box again watching the contents spill out of the box. Paint brushes, pencils, colored pencils, everything was scattered on the floor. When suddenly a bright light in the dark shed blinded him, "Who the hell-?" He glanced up.

Confused crimson eyes met amused midnight blue.

Kei smiled, dropping the box in his hands and running to the doorway, "Taka! I knew you missed me!"

Takao rolled his eyes, shoving the older man upside the head before walking over to the art supplies. He started to pick the supplies up, "Can't you be more gentle Kei?"

Kei grinned, standing lecherously over Takao, a big grin on his face, "Taka…"

Takao 'meeped' and scrambled back, "K-Kei, don't even-."

Kei grew closer, hips swaying slightly, "Do what Taka?" He bent down on all fours and gave a bigger grin before kissing Takao fully on the lips, "Do that?"

They parted and Takao gave a glare, "I said I was going to hurt you."

Kei gave a chuckle, pressing his lips to Takao's before whispering, "Why can't I get enough of you Kinomiya?"

Suddenly there was laughter from the door. The two looked up to see Max standing there with an amused expression on his face, "Honestly, why is it I'm always the one to catch you two in the act of romance?" (Maybe because you take enjoyment, and send Draciel to follow Maxie? Max: XD hey, I can send Draciel wherever the hell I want Sammi. Tke: VV I'm not stopping you)

Kei gave a pout, still on all fours over Takao, "Must you always ruin things Maxie?"

Takao rolled his eyes, sliding away from Kei before standing up, "I think it's a good thing."

Kei gave a shocked look, "But that's not cool!"

Max gave out another laugh, "Takao's right, I might end up making this a hobby. Gives me something to look forward to!" (Please don't look forward to this Max VV;;)

Kei latched on to Takao's leg, "Takao! Don't leave me! I love you!"

Takao sighed and tried to shake him off, "You have work..."

Max gave Takao a slightly evil smile, "You could always stay here with him Takao, I can take over your art class."

Takao gave Draciel's chosen a glare, "I'm not having you teach them to resurrect things."

Max gave a mock sigh, "Dear Takao, must you think I would do something like that?"

Takao leaned in and glared darker at Max, the blonde just grinned, "My cousin."

Max sweatdropped, "I forgot about her… well, that was just a one time deal!"

"Kei?"

Kei perked at the sound of his name.

"Oh, did I teach him too?"

"Me and Ren?"

"You were my first people!"

"Ray?"

"Come on Takao, you guys are friends, I should teach you this stuff!"

"Mao?"

Max paused and sweatdropped further, "When did I teach HER! She can't even cast magic!"

Takao face faulted as Max gave a big sheepish grin.

"Alright, alright, I'll find something new to teach them…"

Takao sighed, "Thanks."

Max grinned and walked away after closing the door, "Have fun!"

"Yeah I'll-." Takao paused and started to bang on the door after he heard it lock, "No! Maxie! Don't even THINK about it!" (Don't ask me why it locks from the outside)

Max grinned wolfishly as he walked away, he could've wore he heard a scream. Oh well, locking up Takao with Kei ought to do the bluenette some good. It gave Max payback for Takao since the bluenette took and hid his candy.

Max passed by Rei, the neko-jiin rose an eyebrow, "Why are you so happy Max?"

Max grinned and cheerfully skipped by, "I locked Takao and Kei in the supply shed!"

Rei sweatdropped as Max passed; it was a while before Rei caught on.

Kei, Takao and a shed. Only one word came to mind. (Come on, you know Kei!)

Sex. (I bet you knew it!)

Rei winced; Takao probably wasn't going to sit for the next few days.

The poor Kinomiya.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tyson sweatdropped slightly as he thought he heard a half scream in his mind, he glanced around, looking over at Kai, "Did you hear something Hiwatari?"

Kai stared, "Not a thing."

"I must be loosing it."

"I thought you already lost it?"

Tyson sweatdropped, "Oh yeah!" (O.o since when has Tyson or Takao AGREED with KAI!)

Dranzer's current holder gave Tyson 'the look' (as in a glare, sick minded people!) "Are you feeling okay Granger?"

Tyson grinned, "I'm fine!" He then sweatdropped even further, '_Probably just my mind link with Takao… but what could he be doing?_' (Poor innocent Ty…)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The next day!

Max smiled cheerfully, eating a fry. He was still going on about how different Rei was from Ray, although the others (Rei included) still didn't see the difference. Tyson was currently nagging Kai on finishing his meal, because of the 'poor starving children out there'; when Tyson considered himself one of the 'starving children' Kai just rolled his eyes and let the boy finish it. Somehow, after touching a green stone that had pieces scattered all over the floor, both Max's were separated. (Well, this is going to be fun. I should really remember Max's Japanese name soon…) and currently the future one (I'll call him Tate, makes it easier) was quietly eating.

As for Kei and Takao?

Well, let's just say that you can get sick for doing it practically anywhere. (XD I read it on some ADD thing in health class when I was in the 9th grade! I remember because at that time I was thinking of a perfect KaiXTakao moment… then I got some nice… _images_… XD)

Yes, the poor teens were probably going to delay that marriage for ANOTHER 1000 or so years.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mao walked into Tyson's cabin with a tray of food for two. She smiled; she'd made everything just to hope Kei would eat it. Miso soup, sweet and sour wantons, chicken, beef, and pork dumplings, and chow mien and white rice. Of course she had to make some for Takao, considering she knew Kei wouldn't eat unless his lover did. (Which is precisely what he did when Takao was tortured for being near a Kaido. He found out the day of the month Ren fed Takao for that year and the time and he'd do the same.)

Mao smiled as she saw Kei up and Takao still sleeping. She walked over and put the tray down, then checked his temperature; he was still warm, "How do you feel?"

Kei bit his lip from hitting her as she touched him, he STILL didn't like her that much, "Fine."

She then gave a giggle (or attempted to) and grabbed some chopsticks. She picked up a wanton and held it close to Kei's mouth. (Wait Mao killers! I have a different time for you!) "Here."

Kei pulled back a bit, "Uh… that is…"

She gave a toying smile, "You're in no shape."

Kei winced; as much as he hated it… she was right. He took the wanton and ate it, glaring increasingly at her as he chewed.

She gave a smile again, "There you go!" She then watched him chew; those damn lips were so damn tempting… she licked her lips, pulling closer.

A few centimeters away, Kei finally realized what she was trying to do (and he's sex crazed! How could he not catch on?) He shoved her away, "Don't you have any shame!"

She gave a glare and walked to the door, turning, "What if I was Takao? If he was going to kiss you, wouldn't you do the same?" She hated that name. Using the name Takao or Kinomiya, or even both caused her to the say the name so vilely, as if it was poison.

He gave her the coldest glare she could ever have possibly seen, "Takao isn't like you!" He hissed out his words in pure hatred and anger. No one said his blue dragons name so vilely, NO ONE. "He didn't force himself on me!" Kei suddenly sweatdropped behind his glare, '_Actually Takao accidentally admitted he liked me… oh well, just goes to show the difference._'

With a fake cry she ran off, hopping that he would be sad and follow her.

No such luck. (Alright Mao killers, on your mark, get set… GO! _Gets trampled as they run by_)

Kei turned as he heard a noise, Takao sat up in his bed and winced, "Damn… how long was I out?"

Kei gave a smile, "Just a day or so."

Takao gave a smile back, "Alright…" He paused then gave a joking glare, "You didn't take advantage of me while I slept, did you?"

Kei sweatdropped, why didn't he think of doing that? "No." Kei gave a smile and Takao did the same.

If anything, Kei figured, it was _he_ who forced himself on _Takao_ that first time.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Max Tate (I'll say Mizuhara if he's around, or if it's just one I'll just state the last name once unless the other appears) gave off laughter as Tala explained what happened while the blonde was out.

"So Tyson broke up with you, hm?" Max grinned, tapping his fingers together as if he were evil, "All according to my plan!"

Tala sweatdropped, "You still haven't told me what this plan is called."

"Operation: G.A.P.T.K.C."

Max just gave an evil laugh.

Tala sweatdropped, "What does G.A.P.T.K.C. stand for anyways?"

"Get A Perfect Tyson Kai Coupling!" Max gave a darker laugh, "It's so obvious that little Kai Hiwatari just wants to fuck the living daylights out of our little Tyson Granger!"

Tala sweatdropped yet again. Did Kai get that fucking sensation from Kei? Heaven knows what traits of Kei's were rubbed off on Kai after the reincarnation. "Why am I doing this again?"

Max gave an evil smile, "You owe me one million dollars worth of candy." (Please note this isn't the actual reason. Max just used this when he forgets the actual reason, but there is a reason!)

Tala rolled his eyes, his gaze set on a fakely crying Mao, obvious to the fact that no one was chasing her. Tala gave a glare as she stood near the stump and tried to peer over her hands. She was seeing if he or Max was going to give her sympathy.

Well, the pink haired bitch was wrong.

Tala turned to Max and they started to talk as if he hadn't even noticed her there.

She gave a loud growl and stomped off.

The two shared a laugh before heading off to class.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mao nearly screamed her day could not have gotten any worse. First Kei rejected her kiss, after coming back when Kei and Takao left she noticed her hard worked food (it was really just instant stuff the adults eat, but she still made it taste bad) was living in the trash can, and Kei, Tala, Max, not even TAKAO showed any sympathy for her! And to top it off, that damn Takao Kinomiya still had Kei wrapped around his little finger.

Well, Takao wasn't going to get the best of her!

No siree!

She was going to use her bitch style kung fu if she had to! (**_Bitch style kung Fu_**! Where the HELL do I get these things from?)

Yes, Takao brought it on now.

She was going to lay that smack down of bitch style whoop ass! (VV I seriously need to relax…)

All she had to do was wait for the perfect moment to hurt Takao and Kei would be hers!

It was really just TIME!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: O.o wow, that bitch style shit came from abso-fucking-lutely nowhere!

Kei: that was… an interesting chapter…

Tke: really? I thought it was just some crazy shit that happens in every day life!

Kei: people in every day life don't get taken over by ghosts, Sammi.

Tke: some do. They're called mediums or physics.

Kei: XD NORMAL people! The ones with the brains not to do that shit!

Tke: O.O _gasps_ people have BRAINS?

Kei: _evil smirk_ are you saying your fans don't have brains.

Tke: no, I'm saying my fans are not normal. They're Super Tyka Boy On Boy Action Fans!

Kei: VV how come I didn't think of that sooner?

Tke: point exactly you have no brain! R/R people!

Kei: hey! I have a brain! _Chases Tke around_ Get back here Sammi! You're dead!


	13. Simple Crap that really isn't a big chap

Tke: right… I've been on a Kingdom Hearts kick right now… I even found a RikuXSora, SephirothXSora, SephirothXCloud, and AnsemXSora doujinshi online! It's mostly RikuXSora, but the others are little corny jokes if you read it.

Kei: aren't you supposed to be drawing for Kaikao and Kiraracutie?

Tke: VV well, I haven't decided which part I'm going to do for Kaikao's because I love like three different parts…. On the other hand Kirara's will be easier to draw since she asked me to specifically draw them of certain scenes from her just-posted fic. It's called the Phoenix Lost At Sea! A Tyka and Mara fic! Her first yaoi too!

**Reviews**:

**SpiritualEnergy**: I never took a liking to Mao for some reason… It was probably because she clung to Lee or Ray when whoever had the most power. _Shrug_ I like the shed scene too!

**Shinigami**: I'm not so sure it was the sex that got them sick or the fact that they were in a shed…. Whatever it was I pity them. MUSES ARE PHYSCOTIC SEX FIENDS! Except for when the other muses run because of AIDs! Be warned muses! And candy was just a secret escape route…. Or possibly Ryoga chasing Ranma because of Akane…. Haha. I love P-Chan!

**Kaikao**: Screw Mao, not like her opinion matters anyway! Don't worry; a Tyka lemon will be coming up sooner than you think! Duck tape does remind me of Windex! Have you seen My Big Fat Greek Wedding? The father? "Oh, a key mark on your car! Let's spray Windex on it!" XD

**Minako Mikoto**: Mao should learn in advance that I wouldn't give her a happy ending! If anything I'll have her marrying Kevin or Gary! Hahahaha! But I like Gary more, so probably Kevin! Not!

**Fireie Girl**: If anyone reading this liked Mao, I'd be very, VERY surprised! Let it be known I'm a Mao hater! Spread the news far and wide!

**Kiraracutie**: hey Natalie! I bet anything I'm your first reviewer! XD but I did get the story before anyone else, so it explains a lot! Tell me when you need those pics or else I'll be running from my cousin! Or probably just Coach H for not getting our project in on time. But it was the computer's fault, not ours! I still can't believe we put that shit on our history assignment…

**Authors Notes**: actually I do have a couple! Haha! My best friend, Kiraracutie is writing her very first yaoi fic! A Tyka and Mara too! It's very good, also based off the titanic movie! (Trust me, I wrote the summary) However, she's even keeping the ending a secret from me! So we have to review her and tell her how much we want that fic finished!

And men are complete idiots! (Sorry to any male fans who like this story. I mean the really dumbassy ones, not you)

I drew a pic of the Bladebreakers and he saw it and asked if it was from 'that show'. I said yes it was from, then he stopped me, saying he wanted to guess. It took him forever to name the show Beyblade even though he said 'Beyblade' like 50 times as he thought of the name. TT I swear to god I'm going to bash his head in….

Does anyone else hate it when you find someone who practically likes every single couple and any you do except for one? I found like several people who liked practically everything I did, except they liked KR. can you people be any more blind? KT goes better!

And I started typing this at 1:30 in the morning with school at 8:00! You people are lucky! I'm only going to get maybe two to three hours of sleep! Be kind or stay the fuck out of my way!

**Beyblade Tip of the Chapter**: In the Japanese version of Beyblade, (Kai and Max's battle still went on) Takao had to explain to Max what a bit beast was, let alone what Draciel was. In the English version, it seems Max already knows who Draciel is and it's Takao who needs explaining. Damn dubs! XD leave the original Japanese story lines!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade… they'd be screwing like horny rabbits if I did!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"And then… oh my god… and then…!" Kei doubled over in laugher as Tyson just stared. The bluenette, with all Kei's laughing, could only confirm half the story.

"Kei… breathe and restart." Tyson soothed.

"So then she ran to the doorway and- ahahhahahahahahaha!" Kei fell onto the floor in laugher.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Immature."

Takao raised an eyebrow at Kai's hiss, "Aw… is little Hiwatari jealous?"

"Shut up Kinomiya, it isn't like that!"

"Really? I could have sworn…"

"Shut UP!"

Tyson and Kei watched this time, before Kei silently watched his lover.

Tyson gave a smile, "So I asked Takao a question…"

Kei raised an eyebrow, "What about?"

"You."

His blue dragon answered a question about him? His sweet, adorable, (killer of a lover) Takao Kinomiya answered a question about him? Oh, how he was curious!

Tyson gave a widening grin, "I asked Takao how good you were in bed."

Kei blinked, once, twice, staring into Tyson's eyes, "And?"

Tyson smirked, saying nothing.

Kei knew however, it seemed only he could. He'd grown fond of this boy who looked like his lover…

Kei winked, grabbing Takao and hauling him over his shoulder, "Kei? What the hell? Put me DOWN!"

Kei glanced over at Kai, "I'm borrowing your fighting member for a bit."

With that he was gone, Dragoon's chosen still hung over his shoulder and probably knowing the outcome.

Nothing spoke morning to Kei then, you guessed it, sex. (XP he's getting hornier by the day!)

And currently he and Dragoon's chosen had free time.

Tyson sweatdropped, then grinned as he watched Kai do the same, "I guess Kei didn't have enough of Takao in that shed."

"They're both sick from it still, I bet." Kai 'hn'd.

Tyson gave a smirk, "Should we follow?"

"Not unless you want to walk in on a sex scene Granger."

"…. I'm sticking with you Kai…"

"Heaven help us all now…"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAFLASH BACKVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"I'm here and I have arrived!"

Max jumped, knocking over a sugar bag in the process. The Mizuhara scream and went down to pick up his precious sugar.

Kei gave a smile, "… I'm sorry Maxie, I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

Max glared, but his gaze softened when he saw Kei. Dranzer's chosen hadn't slept in days, bags under his eyes, he was slightly weak, even that 'I'm here' yell was low for him, "Kei… is something wrong?"

Kei glanced up, "You think Takao's okay… about Ren's punishment and all…?"

Max blinked before sighing, "I can't really say…"

Silence passed through the whole kitchen, it was eerie and also frightening.

"That's it!"

Max blinked, taken aback, "W-what's it?"

Kei glanced sideways, "I'm not eating."

Max blinked, he glared into Kei's crimson eyes, "Are you MAD Kei? Takao will be mad!"

Kei's eyes brimmed with tears "This is my fault…"

Max watched the older teen slide to the floor, "This is because I…"

Max kneeled onto the floor and pulled Kei into an embrace, he pulled his sworn brother closer, "Listen to me Kei Kaido, Takao isn't in trouble just because you love him, not because he loves you. It's just the fact Ren can't handle things and he doesn't want Takao hurt."

Kei wiped his tears from his eyes, giving Max a small smile, "I guess."

Max gave him a half annoyed look, "Do I have to take Dranzer from you Kei?"

Kei gave a bigger smile, "No thanks."

Max smiled picking up the things he dropped, he then handed Kei a paper bag.

"What's in this?" Kei took the bag, not opening it and looking down.

"I'm making Takao's meals." Max gave a satisfied grin, "Takao may be reduced to eating once a month for the rest of the year, but I'll make sure he's got LOTS of food."

"Thanks Maxie, you're the greatest."

"How long did it take you to find that out?"

The two shared a laugh as Kei went on his way to deliver the food.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA END FLASH BACK VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

(I feel so bad for bringing up Takao's punishment again… mourn with me! XP)

This was it. The end of the century. The end of the fight. The end of everything holy.

That's right.

Kei and Kai were having a glaring contest.

Kei was born to glare, as was Kai, but because Kai was Kei's reincarnation… it made things more difficult…

Takao gave a half cough, checking his watch, "One and a half hours…"

"This is boring." Tyson muttered, hearing though their mind link Takao was thinking the exact same thoughts.

The two boys soon fell asleep there some time later, Max and Rei watching the rest of the contest in awe.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Taka… wake up lover…"

Silence

"Come on Takao, wakey, wakey!"

Quiet silence.

"Takao Kinomiya, don't make me give you a blow job right here and now."

Sweet, peaceful si-.

"What the fuck?" Takao scream, sitting up.

Kei grinned, kissing Takao's cheek, "Morning lover."

Takao glared, "What kind of wake up call was that?"

Kei gave a impish grin, pale hand riding up and inside Takao's thigh, "I can always give you another kind of wake up call, lover."

Takao glared yet again, "Would you quit that?"

Kei gave a sheepish grin, cuddling closer to Takao, "I don't know what I'd do without you Kinomiya."

"Have an empty bed?" Came Takao's muffled voice that was buried in his shoulder.

Kei smiled softly, pulling Takao's head up and kissing him softly, "I'm so glad I have you now."

"Hm, me too." Takao grinned, being pulled into another kiss.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: All right, now that I've got this on a roll! 2 more days until my birthday! _CHEER!_

Max: I can tell you what I'm getting you as a gift.

Tke: O.O really? What?

Max: a thong-wearing Takao covered in chocolate!

Kei, Takao, Kai, and Tyson: O.O NANI?

Tke: O.O really? XD I can't wait!

Takao: oh HELL no!

Tke: but Takao… it's for a good cause!

Takao: and that would be?

Tke: XD the readers will make you anyway, if I don't get Max's gift that's gonna make them wait MONTHS for the next chapter to this!

Takao: O.o shit!

Tke: you heard me! If I get my present I'll update on the 22nd (my b-day!) if not this story might take months to finish…

Takao: _running from fangirls_ the answer is NO!

Tke: truly, watching this makes me get ideas people won't see for a while…

Kei: you're not doing this for attention… are you…?

Tke: Vv I do this to keep myself amused, as much as I hate it, a story is almost always better with cliffies.

Everyone: NNNNOOOOO!

Tke: XD READ AND REVIEW! FLAMES MAKE THE CAST STRIP AND HAVE CRAZY MONKEY SEX! XD


	14. Keep Away And Remembering The Past

Tke: oh my fucking mother of god…. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!

Takao: what? Why are you staring at me like that!

Tke: you're wearing my gift! (Note the thong and droolable chocolate sauce)

Takao: _turns a very dark red_ erm yeah… I guess I am…

Tke: _drooling waterfalls_

Takao: o.O okay… QUIT staring at me!

Kei: Taka…

Takao: O.O

Tke: _knocks Kei out cold_ back off Kei, he's MINE!

Takao: --;; lord help me…

Announcements!

**Larelleaves**: I'm glad you like it! Don't need to cry over it, haha, but I guess that means ya like it! Thanks for the birthday wishes!

**SpiritualEnergy**: haha, maybe we all just need some crazy wild monkey sex… anyways, I'm glad no one's flamed me on this, which is kinda sad, I was gonna have Mao do a strip tease for them XD EW! Thinking of that makes me want to puke!

**Saber Kon**: you haven't logged in since like four or five chaps ago! What motivated you? Haha. I'm always distracted VV no wonder my teachers like to get mad at me… hey, as long as it's pleasing me, it ain't crap! (And getting over 70 reviews pleased me MUCH never thought one of _my_ stories would be so famous…)

**Kaikao**: I seem to enjoy watching horny Kei too. He's so much different in the past! O.O PRESENT! Hahaha, now I have to give you one for your birthday! When is it? P.S. note to self: I'm almost done with your pic for Bewitched XD

**Minako Mikoto**: damn, you really work wonders! I've got Takao here, now I just have to make sure I don't drool all over the keyboard. XD

**Kiraracutie**: thanks so much for the ideas this chap Nat-chan! I really wouldn't have thought of this! Lol, and we must convince Vanessa to come to my birthday sleepover! Update The Phoenix Lost At Sea because Kai deserves to suffer!

Kai: o.O OI!

Tke: all's fair in love and war Kai… there's no chance of Taka loving you over me.

Kai: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Takao: --;; I guess I really don't have a say when Tke gets involved.

Kai: then why is it you write KaiXTaka coupling fics anyways?

Tke: XD because I'm not there and you are the next best thing Kai!

Kai: _glare_ I'm taking you off Announcements:

I guess I wanted to say thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! XD I love you all! I really didn't think of the last chapter as a chapter, it seemed kinda… off key to me… oh well… as long as it keeps you happy!

Takao: what have I done to deserve this…?

Tke: stick with me and I'll buy you a whole cake, a pudding cake.

Takao: … _licks chocolate covered lips_ p-pudding cake…?

Tke: sit boy!

Takao: _has a big smile on his face and sits quietly_

Tke: … XD what's with that aura that just makes me want to jump you?

Takao: _innocent blink_ what?

Tke: XD

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Disclaimer: has anyone heard of **FAN**fiction?

Chapter 15: Keep Away And Remembering The Past

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao sighed, setting down a box near his feet. He brushed a piece of his hair out of his face when he thought of everyone else. '_I wonder if Tyson's said anything yet…_'

"Taka!"

Takao didn't notice his name being called out, he did notice-however- when two pale arms wrapped around his waist, "K-Kei?"

Kei grinned, kissing Takao's cheek with a laugh, "Where have you been! It's practically the greatest moment EVER!"

Takao sat there with a dazed look, "What are you talking about?"

"Ray has finally woken up!"

Takao blinked, once twice, before screaming in Kei's ear and knocking him over, "Are you SERIOUS!"

Kei nodded, jumping up and running after Takao.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Silence.

Golden yellow met baby blue.

"Ray…?"

"… Yeah…?"

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Kai watched as Max glomped Ray and the two tumbled off the bed, '_We're cutting off his sugar…_'

Mao walked through the doorway; she glanced up at Kai, "… good morning…"

Kai gave her a glance as she walked over to him. He practically froze when Mao grabbed his hand and gave him the sweetest smile in the world, "Hiwatari-sama… have I ever told you… how much I love you…?"

In less than a second Mao was on the floor, Tyson was standing next to Kai, face flushed, arms out, "Y-you have no right to be here Mao…"

Mao gave a widening smirk, "So Takao told you who I was, ne?"

"We figured it out as much." Kai glared, over his shock.

Mao started her evil bitchy laugher of doom (Tke: maybe I just need a new job…) "So it's true? Little Kai Hiwatari can't do a thing for himself and his little lover Tyson Granger has to protect him?"

"Sorry Mao, but I think if anything it's the other way around."

Mao turned, her hatred rising as she locked eyes with the one she hated most. Takao Kinomiya.

"What do you know, Kinomiya?" She spat, once again using his name vilely. "You're just a mere whore!" (I feel so bad about writing about my poor Takao like that… Kei: XP HE'S MINE!)

SMACK!

Mao was on the floor once again, her face red of pain and eyes filled with tears. Above her stood Kei Kaido, crimson eyes giving her the most killing death glare she'd ever seen, even more deadly than when she tried to kiss him, "You fucking say that again, bitch! I DARE YOU!"

She gave a glare back, "What if I don't want to? That stupid Kinomiya slaughtered my family anyway!"

Under his breath Takao mumbled, "That was pretty enjoyable too…" (I think that's true for all Mao haters)

Kei's glare didn't weaver, "Take it back bitch or feel some pain."

Mao gave a sniffle, "You wouldn't hurt me…"

SMACK! POW! BAM! (And a whole bunch of other action words! XP)

Seconds later Mao was running out the door and Takao, Tyson, and Kai were holding Kei back from running after her.

He thought of another way to get back at her: scream.

"LISTEN TO ME BITCH! TAKAO'S MY LOVER, GOT THAT? HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE KINOMIYAS AND YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE KAIDOS TAKE THAT!"

"Where's the fucking tape?" Takao muttered, glancing at Kai. (The first time I wrote this and spell checked, it said where's the fuck tape! Lol. A mix of Duck tape and fucking Tape! )

Kai pointed to a drawer and Takao went to retrieve the duck tape. When all of the sudden Takao paused, "… Guys…?"

The three at the door turned and nearly fainted.

There sat two Max's and two Ray's staring in disbelief. The four sweatdropped, how were they going to explain _THIS_? And how in the world did the others _SPLIT_?

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"So Mao's been bothering Kei this whole time?" Ray growled, punching one hand into the other palm, "I knew we should've killed her in her sleep!"

Takao sweatdropped glancing at the other Rei. Rei seemed to be quite content nuzzling, sleeping, and purring in Max's lap. His eyes moved to Myrou Mizuhara.

(Please note I think Myrou is the correct way of saying Max's Japanese name! I might be a letter off, but I think it's pretty damn close until I find it! XD)

"Myrou?"

Myrou glanced up from his thoughts, "Hai?"

Takao gave a warm smile, pulling Myrou close, "I'm glad you're back."

Myrou smiled also, "Me too."

"Excuse me Kinomiya! I believe you're hugging something that's MINE!" Ray scoffed in a joking manner.

Takao grinned, pulling Myrou close, "Oh yes Ray I'm so going to fuck your lover." Takao purred.

Myrou gave a smirk, "Yes! The chosen of Dragoon and Draciel are getting married, totally taking Drigger's chosen out of the picture!"

A round of laughs came and Ray gave a pout, Myrou gave a small smile, glancing at Takao, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Takao held back a laugh.

Myrou walked over and pounced Ray, I'm so glad you're alive Ray!"

Everyone looked on, (except for Tyson because Kai covered his eyes) as clothes went flying.

Tyson growled, "Dammit Hiwatari!"

"Nope."

"URGH!"

Takao sweatdropped, he and Kei glancing as Tyson and Kai started to fight. Kei gave a goofy smile, "Hiwatari and Granger do seem perfect for each other, and they get along so well! Don't you agree Kinomiya?"

Takao sweatdropped again, dodging a shoe, "If Hiwatari doesn't kill him first…" he mumbled.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mao winced as she touched her black and blue eye, damn Takao Kinomiya for being there! Couldn't he take a hint all Kei needed was her! (Barf bags anyone?)

She sighed and glanced down, they were both equally great….

Takao Kinomiya, long blue silky hair, beautiful midnight blue eyes, warm tan. And if you were Kei, a warm, giving body.

Kei…

That name sent shivers down any girl's and almost any guy's spine.

Kei Kaido…

It was not surprising that Takao's lover was Kei Kaido, not surprising at all. Kei's duel colored hair, crimson eyes, pale skin….

Takao and Kei were practically opposites, that's what made them perfect for each other.

The Storm Dragon and the Phoenix, it was perfect.

But the pink tiger had something to say about it. (1)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(1)- well, Takao's bit beast, Dragoon, is a blue storm dragon, Kei's beast, Dranzer, is a fire phoenix, and Mao's beast, Galulex (don't care about spelling, it's HER), is a pink tiger.

Tke: finished! I'm heading off to a birthday dinner! So the others are taking over this talk for me! _Leaves in a rush_

Kei: where do you suppose she's going so fast? She still has ten minutes to get to a place five minutes away!

Kai: VV if you haven't noticed, Takao's gone as well.

Kei: … FUCK! _Runs out the door_

Kai: right, guess it's just me!

Tyson: ;) and me and pluhies!

Kai: Kei and Takao plushies! R/R!


	15. Tyka Lemon and A New Couple

Tke: All right! Birthday bashes! I got mostly FMA stuff, which is one of my most favorite animes!

**Kaikao**: Tyka is closer than you think ;) I'll still draw for your birthdays! Ray being as horny as Kei…. That's a pretty funny idea….

**Minako Mikoto**: it's actually pretty amazing how much fun you can have with duck tape! We should just banish Mao to the Shadow Realm of Yu-Gi-Oh! Let the monsters eat her! Or maybe make her watch a video of the worst moment in her life! Hint? A tape of Kei fucking Takao! Hahahhahahaha, damn I've got some weird ass ideas…

**Spiritual Energy**: Kei's so supportive! (Especially when he wants sex, lol.) I guess I've just figured Mao as a slut most of the time. I usually see her running from Lee to Ray, then to Lee again…. It kinda scares me the way she thinks she's the best.

**Shinigami**: you just have to wait and see like everyone else! The only other one who knows my plot line is Kiraracutie and she's busy writing her own stories! XD There will be a lemon for them!

**Lugga**: thanks for birthday wishes! Glad you love it!

**Laurelleaves**: Kei is probably gonna kick even more ass, and then Tyson would probably too.

**Xelena**: I think Kai is going to tend to hear a lot of things he won't like here… haha. Well, the two didn't really break out… it was more or less thier souls were separated from the body.

**Fireie Gurl**: That support seems to be flying everywhere! Thanks for being there for me!

**Kiraracutie**: I'm so glad you're getting the next chapters up for The Dragon and Phoenix Lost At Sea! I'm also so glad to be your beta!

**Beyblade Tip of the Chapter**: In the English version, Kai Hiwatari's Dranzer is portrayed as a male, however in the original Japanese version, Dranzer is actually a girl.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Disclaimer**: if I owned Beyblade, would I be here?

Chapter 16: Lemon and Our Start!

**NOTES IMPORTANT BEFORE READING**: THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON! ANYONE WHO HATES IT, MOVE ON UNTIL YOU SEE THE VA THING AGAIN!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kai grinned, purring against Tyson's back, "Well?"

Tyson blushed, as much as he protested, his body leaned into Kai's touch, "K-Kai…! But-but…"

Kai raised Tyson's shirt and his fingers dropped below Tyson's navel, "But what?"

Tyson shivered, feelings himself rise, "We're in a public place…!"

"No we're not." Kai muttered, pressing his lips to Tyson's as the two slid to the floor, "We're in the ruins, like this is really public…"

"Y-your not giving up, are you?"

"I guess not by the looks of it."

"Kai…" Tyson muttered, closing his eyes in bliss as lips ran down his throat and sucked on his adam's apple.

Kai grinned, unbuttoning Tyson's white button-down shirt, "So? Still want me to stop?"

The bluenette shivered as Kei nibbled one of his nipples, "Kami-sama no…"

Kai grazed and taunted his chest, moving lower. A wicked grin crossed his face as Tyson squirmed when Kai's tongue met Tyson's navel.

Suddenly Tyson gasped as he felt a cold gust of air. It seemed Kai disposed of his pants while Tyson was still squirming. "K-Kai…"

"Shhhhh…"

The bluenette screamed and moaned as Kai began to suck on him. He shivered and his fingers curled thickly around Kai's now-bare back.

Tyson could feel himself let go as Kai began to hum, Kai smirked, "That didn't take much, did it?"

Tyson glared as Kai pulled him into a kiss, he moaned, as he tasted himself on Kai's lips, "Shut up."

Kai did as he was told and pushed Tyson lower into the ground; he nuzzled Tyson's stomach as he pulled something out of his back pocket.

Tyson's eyes widened.

"YOU BROUGHT LUBE?"

Kai gave a smirk, fingers grazing just barely around Tyson's reawaking cock. "I figured I might want to try…"

Tyson stared in disbelief as Kai opened the bottle and coated his fingers, '_Nani…? I'm so new to this…_' He screamed and pulled closer to Kai as the first finger was added. He shivered.

Kai kissed his forehead, "It'll be alright Ty… I promise…"

Half a scream, half a moan as the second one was added. There was a small squeak as the third was added. Yes, there was pain, but it was outdone by the pleasure.

Tyson called out and became mush in Kai's hands when Kai thrusted his fingers. Kai chuckled, "Looks like I found it…"

The bluenette had no idea what it meant, but whatever it was, he wanted more of it. "Kai…"

"This is going to hurt Ty…"

"What is? Ah-."

He was, again, now whimpering in pain and pleasure as Kai's nine-inch cock pushed deeper inside him. He pressed himself fully against Kai, shivering. He blinked soon after as he noticed nothing had happened, he glanced up weakly into Kai's worried eyes, "Are you… okay…?"

Tyson nodded, burring his face in Kai's shoulder, "Make me complete Kai Mine…"

Kai smiled softly and pushed further in until he was completely submerged in Tyson.

Tyson gave one of his grins, all pain being pushed aside by pleasure. "Move…" Kai did as he was told and Tyson gasped in excitement, "Kai…"

"You ready?"

"Hmmm…"

Kai started out, slowly, but then picked up pace and power. His lips brushed against Tyson's eyebrow, "God you're beautiful…" Kai began pumping Tyson at the same pace.

"Hah…!" Tyson gave a sheepish grin before screaming out in pleasure. "Oh god… Kai… faster… please fucking hurry and FUCK me already…!"

The bluenette came first; pure sparks of white pleasure staining his view. Kai came quickly after that, seeing his lover spent, heated and content, his vision also of pure white.

Tyson cuddled onto Kai, smiling softly, "Arigatou Kai…"

Kai gave a smile, "Tyson I'm going to tell you something."

"Hm?"

"I-."

"Kai?"

But the words out of Kai's mouth were not what he expected, "WAKE UP!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(Shit, a lemon one and a half pages long! The only longer one (and more graphic considering this IS was my Digimon one… I'm pooped)

Tyson snapped his eyes open and came face to face with midnight blue eyes, "Ta… Takao?"

Takao rolled his eyes, grinning from ear to ear, "So who was on top?"

Tyson turned a nice shade of red. "Nani?"

"I'm supposing Kai was?"

"B-b-but… I don't have dreams of HIM! Especially THOSE kinds!"

"Really? So I was just imagining it when I heard…" Takao grinned and used and exact Tyson-like voice, "Oh god… Kai… faster… please fucking hurry and FUCK me already…!"

Tyson had made a scientific note there was still millions of new shades of red, undiscovered.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kei watched in amassment as whenever Kai looked up, Tyson looked down, and whenever Kai looked at him, Tyson would look at someone other than Kai or Kei. Kei pulled Takao closer, "What's with Granger? He won't look at Hiwatari…"

Takao smiled and nuzzled into Kei's embrace, "He had a wet dream." He whispered.

A wicked grin crossed Kei's face, "Tyson…"

The boy squeaked and didn't look up, "… What?"

"Dreaming about someone? Who is it? Me?" Kei smirked and asked.

Kai's breathing hitched as Kei said 'me', could the bluenette really prefer Kei over him?

Tyson had squeaked again and gone red, "N-no…"

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"I-I…"

"Leave him alone!" Myrou clutched Tyson close, "If he wants to have a wet dream, let him!"

"Haven't you ever had a wet dream of Takao?" Ray grinned to Kei.

Kei smirked, nuzzling Takao, "Why should I? I can just make it a reality!"

Takao sweatdropped then glared at Kei, who just gave a smirk.

Max blinked, staring at Tyson's face, "I don't think I've seen that color red before… we'll call it Tyka!" (VV I have a small imagination, looks like Max has an even smaller one at the moment…)

Kei stood up with a smirk on his face, "Kai and I were heading to the ruins! We'll see you later!"

Takao gave a smile, "Sorry, I need to talk privately with Kai."

Silence.

Kei glared across the table, "You aren't secretly going out… are you?"

But Kai seemed to be glancing at Takao questionably, Dragoon's Chosen simply smiled.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao smiled softly as he felt the wind brush along his face, he turned to see Kai watching him, "I remind you of Tyson, don't I?"

Kai blushed and glanced away, "… no…"

Takao's face remained unmoving, he turned back to the river, "You know… I heard that if you push someone away so far and much… that when you finally open to them they'll be so pushed away you can't reach them…"

Kai's head bent low.

Takao walked over, pulling himself into Tyson's arms, "I'm not letting that happen to Tyson… do you understand me Kai Hiwatari?"

Kai nodded, hugging Takao, "I understand Kinomiya."

"Almost forgot."

"Nani-?"

Kai turned a tomato red as Takao kissed him on the lips; Kai took a step back, "Ah…"

Takao grinned, winking, "That's from Tyson, it says hurry the hell up."

Kai had gone a darker red as Takao walked away.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tyson hummed softly as he listened to Aerosmith's 'Dream On' on his CD player. He ran a hand through his hair as he played with his pencil. He had been working on work papers for the last half hour, trying to get Myrou and Ray to work with Ren. So far the papers were against him.

"Why can't they just write in current Japanese? Is it harder to learn than old Japanese?"

"It would be harder, the kanji are different moron." Kai walked in, throwing his stuff on his bed.

Tyson gave a small glare, turning back to the papers, "Who asked you, Hiwatari?"

"No one just thought I'd help."

"Hmph."

"Tyson…"

Tyson turned; Kai opened his mouth before shutting it again. "What?"

"I…" Kai turned, "It's nothing…"

Tyson stood up and walked over, laying a hand on Kai's shoulder, "You called me."

"Never mind, just go back to doing the papers."

Tyson shoved Kai onto the bed; he laid himself over Kai (Kai was on his elbows, Tyson on hands and knees) "It's not like you."

Kai's face went red, he glanced away, "Get off."

Tyson stuck his face closer, Kai's breathing worsened. He pulled Kai to look at him and crimson met violet-gray. Breath mingled, eyes slid closed.

They shared their first romantic kiss. (XD unless you count the others…)

Tyson moaned and pulled closer, Kai's fingers undoing his pony tailed hair before running through the blue mass.

Air became necessary and they moved apart, foreheads meeting and gaze locked.

"This is quite the predicament…" Tyson gave a sheepish grin.

"It is." Kai smirked, "Bet we don't know much."

"Agreed."

"But I know one thing."

"What?"

Kai's eyes slid closed, "I really want to kiss you again…" Their lips met again, moving much slower and more relieved. Kai's tongue slowly moved out and pressed against Tyson's lips; the smaller blader moaned and opened his mouth, allowing him access. Duel groans rang out.

When they parted again, Tyson cuddled into Kai's warm and inviting arms, "Didn't think you could like me like this."

"Neither did I about you." Kai admitted quietly.

"Maybe Max will walk in on us like I heard from Kei."

Kai gave a small smile.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"YOU KISSED HIM!"

"I had to!"

"TAKAO KINOMIYA YOU JUST KISSED KAI HIWATARI!"

Takao rolled his eyes, watching Kei make a walkway in the wood of the floor as he paced back and forth, "You think about things too much."

"You KISSED him!"

"So?"

Kei growled, "I thought…" His eyes watered slightly, "I just… I thought you loved **_me_**, Takao…"

Kei pouted and Takao just sighed, "You're cheating on me… aren't you Takao?"

Takao rolled his eyes again, "Oh yes, I'm so cheating on you Kei."

Kei glared, he scoffed and looked towards the wall, "We're through! The wedding's cancelled!"

Takao stood and walked away, tossing his hair over his shoulder, "Fine."

In less than a second Kei had latched onto Takao's leg, "I'M SORRY TAKA! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I WAS JUST SO JEALOUS I OVER-REACTED! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I thought we were through?" Takao sweatdropped, with the biggest smile on his face as Kei sobbed into his pant leg.

"BUT I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TAKAO!"

Takao shook the older teen off, "I know, like I'd really let you cancel anyway."

With that he walked away.

After a few seconds Kei shot up and chased after a laughing Takao, "THAT TRICK WAS SO DIRTY AND LOW TRICK KINOMIYA!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Myrou grinned wildly at Ray, "You look so good right now." He purred.

Ray blushed, "I could say the same to you."

Myrou smiled happily as he added the last bit to Ray's 'normal' looking costume. Well… it was 'normal' as close as Tyson and Kai described it….

Ray smirked and added a hair net onto Myrou's head, "There you go, I never used one of these when I cooked, I wonder why they were made…"

Myrou grinned and kissed Ray on the lips, "They probably had them because you dip your head in. Don't you know anything Kon?"

Ray pouted, glaring at Myrou, "I could say the same to you Mizuhara."

Myrou grinned again, "We're even."

Ray simply rolled his eyes, "And you don' dip your head in food."

"Hey, it's the future Ray! Anything can happen!"

"Oh?"

Myrou grinned, "Remember what Takao said?"

Ray gave a questioning look, "When?"

"Campfire."

"That stupid marriage joke?"

"Besides." Tala smirked, looking back at the two. He had been in the front of the office making sure the coast was clear. "Can you imagine Dragoon and Draciel's Chosens DATING! They'd end up being on so much damn sugar high!"

Myrou pouted, "Takao and I wouldn't be on sugar high 24/7!"

"According to Draciel, you've been gaining weight Myrou…" Ray poked his lover in the stomach.

"Dammit… I'm making turtle soup out of Draciel…" Myrou muttered as Ray and Tala laughed.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mao tossed her hair behind her back she was still very pissed. Very much indeed.

Whenever she had caught Kei, he was still trying to get into Takao's pants. (But that never changes anyways, so that wasn't too big.)

But then she had heard Takao had kissed that Kai Hiwatari kid for some reason. That sent her off.

If Takao was cheating on Kei, then he would pay.

NO ONE hurt her Kei and got away with it!

Or maybe there was a mix up?

Kei Kaido and Kai Hiwatari looked exactly alike except Kei had crimson eyes and Kai had violet-grey, maybe Takao hadn't looked in his eyes? (Anyone else notice she seems to compare Kei and Kai a lot?) No, that couldn't have been it. Looking into someone's eyes was practically always what cause two people to kiss.

Maybe Takao wasn't too bad, she supposed, maybe he had some master plan?

After all… that incident with Kei wanting to dye his hair….

She remembered overhearing Kei saying even though his two toned hair was rare, he was probably thinking about dying it. Yes, Takao's comments surely changed Kei's thoughts on his two-toned hair….

However, it was not to be mistaken. She STILL hated Takao. That would NEVER change.

She smiled and stared at the blue paint she found in a box. Quickly squirting some on a paper plate she grabbed a paintbrush. First things first.

To love Kei and have him love you in return, then become Kei.

She quickly tried her best to paint two blue triangles on each of her cheeks. Kei did his face paint so perfectly, and she fucked it up… she had to brush up on her skills…

It was then that Mao snapped the paintbrush in half.

Takao had always done it for him. Damn, fucking artistic Kinomiya.

It seemed to amuse Kei to have Takao put his blue face paint on him. Especially when Kei 'accidentally' knocked the blue paint onto his and Takao's clothes. Yes, Kei had always seemed to drag Takao into the showers after those face paint times. Then the two would come out and have to redo the face paint again with what little was left.

Mao slid to the ground; she couldn't be loosing Kei to Takao, could she? (Um, dear… you already did…)

The Blue Dragon Kinomiya was exceptionally gorgeous; there was no denying it.

A wicked smile crossed Mao's face.

True, Takao was exceptionally beautiful.

But…

There was a reason why he was called Takao ''The-Cold-Blooded-Killer' Kinomiya, ne?

Maybe Takao's fun in killing was all she needed.

She smiled cheerfully and began to paint a portrait on the plate. Kei was lying there, looking asleep and content. (No one could tell if it was Kei, but we know Mao…)

Yes.

It was just a matter of time.

Michael would have Takao

And Mao would have Kei.

In a matter of days the marriage between Dragoon and Dranzer's chosen was going to come to a most interesting end…

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: Oo I should probably give Mao someone to talk to…

Kei: yeah, that would be best…

Tke: XD whenever I say Mao's name (I say it Mayo) I think of mayonnaise. Lol. I wonder why.

Kei: I think of barf bags.

Tke: That too.

Takao: what's up with the whole me kissing Kai thing?

Tke: VV well, before the real battle shit started happening, I needed some humor.

Takao: THAT WAS FUNNY! I FUCKING KISSED KAI!

Kei: _glares _Yeah! Takao's MINE!

Tke: VV hey, I got Kai and Tyson as a couple, shut the fuck up!

Kei: _death glare_ YOU!

Tke: VV I suggest you stay quiet Kei, I could always have Takao leave you for Michael, then have the fangirls be after your ass for making me change my mind.

Kei: ………… You're a bitch…

Tke: I'm not **_A_** bitch, I'm **_THE_** bitch, thanks.

Takao: can't you just fucking write the next chapter already!

Tke: I've already got my ideas for it, so people look for it, it should be coming quickly! Oh, and if anyone's in the yahoo group TykaForever. I'm joining the art contest, if you are too, then I'll see you there!

Takao: Myrou and Ray plushies for reviewers!

Kei: and a pair of Max and Rei if you're a member of TykaForever!


	16. Training and He's Here

Tke: OO

Kei: o.O what's with that face?

Tke: five more reviews and I will have 100 reviews! I'd never think that was possible for one of **_MY_** fics!

Kei: . that's because you think low of yourself.

Tke: shut up. Don't need to fucking blurt out secrets that I could have blackmail for you.

Kei: like what?

Tke: Michael's bed?

Kei: …

Tke: I thought so. vv

**Kaikao**: hey, I liked your drawings! So did Kiraracutie! (And my mom, Lol, she was with me when I first saw it.) I know Kiraracutie would probably kill me for making Ray horny, but the thought does seem to cross my mind from time to time. I happen to like the drawing! I even printed it out and put it on my folder! See you in the contest! Once I get my scanner to work, my pic for you will be up! Or I'll go to Kiraracutie's house and steal _cough_borrow_cough_ hers!

**Fireie Gurl**: Well then I'll see you at the contest! Thanks, I didn't know how my lemon was really gonna turn out.

**Minako Mikoto**: well, yes a Tyka lemon will be soon (don't worry, for real) it's just the fact that Kai I think doesn't want to turn out to be horny like Kei…

Kai: that's right! I don't!

Tke: who knows, maybe Tyson would like it?

Kai: …

**Shinigami**: actually, because you brought up that point earlier, I will write the Tyka lemon and make sure our other newest couple walks in on them! Maybe Maxie should faint, his poor innocent mind… XD

**PieR'S gIrL**: I have no idea where Bitch Style Kung Fu was from, it was practically almost midnight and I was drinking Root Beer and eating poky, maybe that explains a lot. We should have a glaring contest, shouldn't we? Mao can go to fucking hell, the tramp. She'll get punished, badly. _Evil laugher rings out before a few coughs, laughing then continues_

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Disclaimer**: Do I look like someone who can own Beyblade?

**Beyblade Tip of the Chapter**: (Does anyone even read these?) Tyson looks absolutely nothing like his father in the anime (maybe just his eyes). However in the manga book it's his mom that he doesn't look like. (Manga book 1 first chapter grandpa Granger looks out into the sky and while he's thinking a picture of Tyson's mom is shown in the sky.)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao blinked, once twice, before realizing, "HE SENT ME ON A FALSE MISSION?"

"Or maybe he sent us here… alone…" Was Kei's remark.

Takao glared at him, "Kei… you didn't set this up, did you?"

Kei gave an innocent look (or attempted to), "Kinomiya, would I trick you?"

"Yes."

Kei face faulted, "Thanks Kinomiya, that makes me feel better."

Takao rolled his eyes, "You brought it upon yourself."

Silence.

Takao turned and raised an eyebrow, "You're being… un-Kei-like… you're usually so horny"

Kei glared, "I'm still mad at you."

Takao sweatdropped, "It wasn't a big deal."

"YOU'VE KISSED KAI HIWATARI! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT MEANS?"

Takao sweatdropped again, he really didn't think him kissing Kai was a big deal still.

"It'll be all over the city!" Kei sighed, "TAKAO KINOMIYA HAS KISSED KAI HIWATARI!"

Takao smacked the back of Kei's head, "YOU'RE MAKING MORE OF A DEAL OF IT THAN IT ALREADY IS!"

"So then why DID you kiss him?"

Takao rolled his eyes, "I'm still connected to Tyson you know."

Kei pouted before giving up and sighing, he pulled Takao into his arms, "I can't stay mad at you Kinomiya, I love you too much."

"I knew it."

"What? What do you mean you KNEW it? … Dammit Takao, answer me!"

"Predictable."

"TAKA!"

And so another chase ensued.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Max glanced at the over-joyed Tyson next to him, "Ty?"

Tyson stopped eating and looked over at Max, "What's up…?"

Max paused before continuing, "So… you're dating Hiwatari now Tyson?"

Tyson's smile widened, "Of course!"

Max sweatdropped as Tyson resumed eating, "Hmmm…"

Tyson paused, "Where'd you send Kei and Takao to anyway?"

"Some forest."

It was Tyson's turn to sweatdrop, "… some… forest…? You just made them go!"

Max grinned, "Well, Kei's still mad at Takao."

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Kei's still married to Takao, it's not like the Kinomiya's gonna up and leave him."

Max grinned, "Who knows? Maybe Myrou had something to do with it?"

"Max Tate, that was the worst joke ever."

"Thanks Ty."

"Welcome."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"And the Mizuhara wins again!" Myrou called out in joy as he won.

Ray gave a pout, "Myrou that's the fifth time you won!"

Rei glanced down at his chart, "Actually it's the seventh."

Kai snickered as Ray threw up his hands, "DAMMIT!"

Ray glared, "Shut up Hiwatari."

Kai gave Ray a smirk, "Can't help it if you don't know how to play Ping-Pong Kon." (Does anyone besides me notice that rhymes?)

"HEY I WAS BORN BEFORE PING-PONG WAS INVENTED, OKAY?"

Myrou grinned gleefully as he smiled at Draciel (note Draciel is in human mode) "Looks like we win!"

Draciel grinned, "Master Myrou, I didn't even think we could loose."

The two shared a laugh as Ray glared, "You won with a bit beast on your side!"

"So? We never made any rules."

Ray growled as the human version of Drigger appeared, "Well now we're evening the score."

"But it's my nappy time!" (With all that sugar he must need a nappy time XP)

"MYROU!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mao growled.

(Yes, I realize she ruins practically EVERY moment, but we're going to get her back for it. Oh so deadly style!)

She was not happy. (Obviously)

Not only could she not tear up Kei and Takao, but Kei wasn't even touching the food she made! Her hands slaved all night to make him food (or more like two minutes for instant ramen.)

The stupid blue dragon of the Kinomiya's could just make a sandwich and the crimson-eyed beauty would thank him like he made a fifteen-course meal.

She could almost imagine Kei on the brink of ecstasy- his pale skin flushed and sweaty, duel-colored hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, crimson eyes glazed over in lust, lips parted, and gasping for breath. (Nice little image for Kei and Kai fans XD since Kei and Kai look exactly the same)

And Takao always got to see Kei that way.

It wasn't fair.

But as Lee always told her, Life isn't fair.

Well, not for others anyway.

She growled and threw her magic book on the desk, "I'm going to force Kei to love me."

That HAD to work!

But this spell was broken by true love, what if…

NO!

She couldn't think like that!

She had to be FORWARD!

Kei Kaido, duel-hair, crimson eyes, die-for body, would be hers!

Not Takao Kinomiya's!

HERS!

(And I think she REALLY needs a life while she's at it…)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"We're fucking LOST!"

"Taka…"

"I NEED TO KILL SOMETHING!"

Kei sweatdropped, grabbing hold of Takao as the bluenette got ready to destroy an innocent tree. "Takao, chill out a minute, you don't need to kill anything!"

Takao paused and grinned sheepishly, "Habit."

Kei shook his head with a sigh, "We've got to find a way back."

"Can I-?"

"NO!"

(Wow, Kei's actually being more mature than Takao! OO what happened to him?)

Suddenly Takao's eyes grew glossy.

"Takao! Don't even START!"

Bottom lip quiver.

"TAKAO!"

Tears.

Well that was enough for Kei. "ONE thing!"

Five innocent trees and two killer rabbits later…

Takao smiled cheerfully, "I feel so much better!"

Kei sweatdropped, "KINOMIYA, YOU KILLED SEVEN THINGS! NOT JUST ONE!"

Takao just grinned, "Got out of hand…"

Kei anime style fell, how could Takao get out of hand KILLING something? (Well, this IS Takao Kinomiya we're talking about…)

Takao smiled and pointed to a path, "And that last rabbit lead us to the road!"

Kei sighed, kissing Takao on the cheek, "What am I going to do with you?"

Takao grinned, "KILL!"

Kei: --;; "Besides that…"

"… Have…"

"Have really good sex with!"

Silence.

"Well? You agree Taka- MPHM!"

Oh yeah.

Takao agrees.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tyson smiled softly as he snuggled into Kai's arm, "Where do you think Ray dragged Myrou off?"

"The bed." Kai muttered under his breath.

The two sat in comfortable silence for some time.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

"You realize that now we have to give not only Takao and Kei proper deaths, but Ray and Myrou as well?"

"Hai…"

"Well, not exactly YET!"

The two spun at the new voice, Kai instinctively moving slightly in front of Tyson.

A man stood there, red hair wild and blue eyes sparkling at them- or more- towards **_Tyson_**. "You're Takao's reincarnation? Hmm, you **_are_** just as beautiful as the Kinomiya."

Before he knew what he was saying, Tyson whispered out, "… Michael?"

The redhead grinned, "Michael Summers, pleasure."

Kai growled slightly.

Michael smirked, "Let me guess, Kei's reincarnation? What's your name brat?"

"Hn, Kai Hiwatari."

Michael sneered, "Lucky you Kai, you have violet-grey eyes and not those hideous crimson eyes Kei has."

Kai said nothing but kept a firm face on.

"I'm here to see Takao, where is he?"

"And we'd tell you… why?"

"Because I can hurt you with only one hand."

"Well Michael you aren't."

They turned to see Myrou and Ray standing there.

"Myrou Mizuhara, such strong words for a blonde." Myrou growled. "And his little lover of a kitten Kon, don't ruffle your fur kitten." Ray bared his fangs. "You two knew of it."

"That relationship was perfect Michael!"

Michael gave a laugh, "Takao and Kei were never meant to be together!"

"You're wrong!"

"They were perfect together!"

"And you're wrong." Michael snarled. "Dragoon is of wind and storm, Dranzer of Fire, and Trygle of power of wind!" (In truth, I never cared for Michael except when Kai got jealous and shoved him out of the way. Anyone know what element Michael's Trygle is?) "Get it? Dragoon and Trygle's chosen as one make it one hell of a windy party!" (That was lame and pathetic…)

Ray glared, "THERE'S SOMETHING STRONGER THAN THAT!"

Michael glared back, "What would that be?"

Ray smirked, "Don't you get it! If Dragoon and Dranzer's chosen are a couple it makes a burning Storm! Twice the elements!" (If no one understands this element talk, don't worry, it shall be explained later)

Michael scoffed, "I'm going to test out your theory Kon, if it's a lie…" Michael pointed to Myrou, "I'M FUCKING YOUR LOVER THERE!"

In seconds Michael had gone as quickly as he'd came. Ray was trying to support a pale Myrou but had trouble supporting just himself, and Kai was soothing a crying Tyson.

For two hours no body moved, no words were said, and no laughter rang out like usual.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao and Kei blinked as they looked at the sight in front of them. Myrou was whimpering in Ray's arms, latching onto him as if he were life support, the neko-jiin had gotten Max and Rei to get Myrou some tissues, Tyson had fainted from fear, and Kai was holding his lover protectively.

"Did someone die or something?" Takao asked.

Ray glanced up at him before looking down, "Worse… Michael…"

Kei's stuff clattered to the floor, as did Takao's. Takao took a few steps back before sinking to his knees in tears, Kei started growling, bangs covering his eyes. "That… bastard…"

Takao glanced up from his spot on the floor, "Kei…"

"He's…"

"Kei… please…"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! HE'S GOING TO PAY FOR RAPING YOU TAKAO UNDERSTAND?" With that Kai ran off towards the cabin.

"Takao…" Myrou sniffed and dragged himself over to the bluenette, "We have to set up…"

"I'm… I'm going after Kei…" Takao stood up and was going to start running, but stopped when he heard Myrou's voice.

"Takao?"

"Yeah?"

"Please know Takao, this has nothing to do f when Michael rapped you… nothing."

"I-I'm going to go find Kei…"

Myrou watched as Takao ran off in a hurry, "Takao…"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAAVAVAV

Tke: and Michael joins the bunch!

Kei: YOU HAD TAKAO RAPPED **_AGAIN_**!

Tke: … VV I love Takao so much, yet I keep hurting him… dammit, I need a Kavorkian scarf…

Kei: you can't die for two reasons Sammi.

Tke: and what would those be? O.o

Kei: 1. You have to finish this fic 2. you can't die until Kiraracutie dies, you made those promises.

Tke: . ruing my life even more, thanks Kei.

Kei: welcome!

Tke: anyways, I'm sitting here eating poky, so this might end up kinda random…

Kei: we really like poky

Tke: Strawberry to be exact.

Kei: Whatever, so that fie in California is near your house, are you gonna have to evacuate?

Tke: I don't think so, it's over by the freeway, they're going to try and stop it before it reaches Burbank. XD thank you men of the Fire Department!

Kei: we're still mad at you. _points to Takao who's sitting in a chair not moving_

Kei: I realized something.

Tke: What?

Kei: In this Takao got raped by Michael, and in My Demon he got raped by MICHAEL! DAMMIT MICHAEL, I'M KICKING YOUR ASS!

Tke: _holding a shivering Takao_ screaming isn't gonna help-Hey! Kei that's Squall's gunblade! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING IT?

Kei: _running out the door_ Michael and I are going to have a little talk…

Tke: NO! I JUST GOT MONEY TO PUT A CARPET IN THE STUDIO! (we were in a studio?)

Takao: I don't think he's coming back

Tke: oh well, R/R people!

Takao: If you do, you get poky!


	17. Recovery and Death

Tke: **I HAVE OVER 100**!

Kei: you people like this story THAT much?

Tke: VV you and your horniness entertains them

Kei: I can keep doing it if you want!

Tke: that's all right Kei, I've already got it covered. Vv I'm just dead tired.

Kei: and shouldn't you be doing homework?

Tke: leave my fucking weekend alone Kei.

**Laurelleaves**: for some reason I love watching him kill. I could watch it all day…

**SaberKon**: Well, at least you won and you're going to rest! I played DDR and I haven't played in a while… OO I got a C on my best song, then an A on Max 300, which I usually get a B on…

**Kaikao**: XD I need a Michael muse too, however I wouldn't call him a muse because it'd be dissing them… actually coloring and shading is easy. When doing it, make sure you color along the shape of the object. Example: Draw a circle and shade it while curving in the shape of the ball. When I put up my pic for the contest, I'll give Taka a necklace and show you if you need to XD PRACTICE MAKES PERFECT!

**Minako Mikoto**: Who cares how it's spelled as long as it's good! XD. Well, I'm glad someone reads them! I'll keep it up! A lemon will be coming up sooner than you expect!

**Kiraracutie**: Yes, Drigger, but you care more about Ray XP. Besides, I'm forcing you to keep up with your story; I do every day in math. Thanks for reading the Beyblade Tips!

**Lugga**: glad you love it!

Shinigami: I think we all want a Michael muse to destroy and slaughter. Go ahead I made clones in advance! _Hands over a few hundred to people who asked_

**pIeR'S gIrL **:ping pong wasn't invented until like 1800's so… it's not as old as people think. Mao and Michael needs to die! They should die together! I'm pretty sure Taka just doesn't feel like counting anymore... haha

**Kai's Kitty**: I never thought of it that way, but yeah, you're right! Haha, thanks! Hope I updated quickly enough for you!

**AUTHOER NOTES VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**: If anyone has heard of the fire in California near the Castaways in Burbank. Kiraracutie and I live there, we may have to evacuate so we'll leave authoress notes if we do. Cross your fingers and hope we don't!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Beyblade Tip of the Chapter**: In the Lake Baikal episode in Russia, Kai sinks. But he must have a growth spurt. TT he looks like he doesn't sink above, but he goes knee deep. TT dub!

**Disclaimer**: If I did own Beyblade Tyka and Mara for ALL!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kei growled as he used Dranzer's power to burn a branch in his way, after the branch burned away he continued walking while muttering things in Russian and Japanese.

"Kei!"

He ignored him, again, all because of that redhead who couldn't keep his fucking mitts…

"KEI!"

Kei stopped finally and waited for Takao to catch up, his gave softened slightly on his lover who was trying to catch his breath, "You alright Kinomiya?"

Takao gave a pout, "You could've done that earlier."

No one laughed. Kei didn't crack one of his usual smiles.

"Kei I-…"

"I don't need to hear it Takao."

"But Kei…"

Kei quickly walked over to Takao before pulling the bluenette into a rough kiss. Seconds later he parted, gasping for breath, and held Takao close as he shivered, "I'm… I'm scared Takao…"

Takao wrapped his arms around his lover, "Of what Kei?"

Kei pulled Takao closer, "I can't loose you Kinomiya… I love you so much…"

"I'm not going anywhere Kei…"

"Still…"

Takao gave a soft smile, "Come on, let's go back, I'm sure Kai's probably asleep, Tyson drooling all over him, asleep as well. Oh, and can't forget Myrou and Ray trying to avoid questions from Max and Rei."

Kei cracked a tiny smile.

Takao winked clapping his hands together, "We'll get Ray to make some desert."

Kei was gone in a flash, "PUDDING!"

Takao sweatdropped as he watched his lover run off.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Aw, aren't they cute?"

"I think Takao and Kei cuddling is better."

"Shut up!"

"I'm serious Takao, who knows what you and Kei do in spare time!"

"Come on Ray, all Kei and Takao do is fuck each other."

"MYROU!"

"Come on Taka! It's the truth!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" (Although you shouldn't deny it…)

Tyson opened his eyes slowly, noticing he was still wrapped in warm arms. He smiled slightly and buried Deeper into the person's arms, "You're really warm…"

"Now that's cute."

"TAKAO!"

"It's the truth!"

"Ty, can you get off? I think I lost blood to my legs…"

Tyson paused and came face to face with Kai Hiwatari's violet-grey eyes, he squeaked, "KAI!"

"I'm the Easter bunny." Kai rolled his eyes before yelping as Tyson glomped him.

"KAI MINE! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU FOREVER!"

"Ugh… Tyson… off!"

"KAI! I LOVE YOU, DON'T LEAVE ME KAI!"

"I can't! You're fucking chocking me!"

Tyson sweatdropped and settled for hugging Kai's waist instead.

Myrou grinned and whispered to Takao, "I don't think that's Tyson's going to let Kai go any time soon…"

Takao sweatdropped, "He's acting just like Kei… they switched roles…"

Kei pouted, "I'm not that bad!"

Ray sniggered, "Yes, you are Kei."

"Don't make me send Dranzer on your ass Kon."

"Can't help it when it's true!"

"KON!"

Everyone watched amused as Kei chased Ray around the campsite.

"Now they're being Kai and Rei." Max grinned.

"Guys." Kai interrupted, "This is serious, Michael is back and not leaving."

Silence around the campsite.

"We know he wants Takao." Ray sighed, watching Kei grab the bluenette tightly.

"He's not getting him." Kei hissed.

"How do we get rid of him?" Myrou asked.

"Get rid of Mao?" Takao asked, burying his face in Kei's shoulder.

"We should see if she has something to do with this." Kai mentioned.

"Agreed." Ran around the group.

"I want to know exactly why he needs Takao now that they're dead." Rei admitted.

Max nodded, "However, I think all of us are too tired to try and figure it out."

Kei noted Takao's eyes closing in sleep, "We should all go to bed."

"It's early." Myrou admitted, "We'll think of this later, night."

"Night."

Each had gone to their own cabins. (Don't ask how Kei pulled that off, let's just say it took a lot of fake blood (catsup) and rubber chickens…)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kai gave a soft smile as he raised the covers on Tyson, he turned to go, but gasped when Tyson's hand shot out and grabbed Kai's arm. "Tyson?"

"Kai…" Tyson looked saddened, "… I'm… I'm scared…" He admitted quietly.

Kai turned and pulled Tyson close to him, "Don't be Ty, I'll be right here with you."

"I know… but I fear for you… you protect me, but who will protect you?"

Kai frowned before lightly pulling Tyson into a kiss, "I'll protect both of us Ty."

Tyson lay back down but wouldn't let Kai go, "Kai?"

"Yes Ty?"

"Will you… will you… stay the night with me?"

"Of course Ty."

"Thanks…" Tyson smiled as Kai hugged him close. The two fell asleep quickly.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Mao sighed quietly, she tossed in her pink bed. "Kei…" She moaned and rolled over again. A touch on her shoulder made her jump up. Her eyes widened as she noticed who it was, "Kei!"

Kei glared at her but said nothing.

She, however, was far to busy worrying. "Should I wear something less? Or, you don't like me looking like a slut do you? Well, what about sex? Do you want top or me and I preferably-."

"Shut the fuck up."

She was silent as she stared. Kei's glare was so cold, not even one he'd use on a normal enemy. "Kei, I…"

"I know you had something to do with Michael coming back. What did you do? What does he want?"

She smirked, "Why would I work with him?"

"Because you're both sluts and bastards."

She glared, quickly grabbing his hand and thrusting it under her night skirt to her private area. (Oh god… why am I typing this. SOMEONE PLEASE KILL ME!)

"Mao! Let go of me!"

"If you notice I'm stronger now." She whispered in his ear, "Thanks to Michael."

However, she was not smart enough when Kei shot a kick to her stomach. She fell to the floor and coughed up blood.

Kei was far too pissed, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her outside. Despite her protests he raised her to have her face meet the moon's, "I made a promise to that moon."

Her eyes widened.

Kei was sill angry and deadly, "I MADE A PROMISE AND WISH ON THAT MOON THAT I WOULD LOVE AND CHERISH TAKAO KINOMIYA FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Her eyes squinted shut in pain as she was thrown to the floor. She stood up and glared through her tears, "THAT KINOMIYA IS NOTHING BUT A STUPID WHORE! HE FUCKING HAD SEX WITH MICHAEL AND YOU STILL TAKE THE SLUT IN!"

Kei's eyes narrowed darkly as he kicked her stomach, "MICHAEL RAPPED HIM! IF ANYTHING YOU'RE THE SLUT!"

Her fears returned when Kei formed Dranzer's sacred spear in his hand, "Kei…! Wait!"

"This…" Kei rose slowly rose the spear, "Is for everything you've done to hurt me and Takao." The spear came flying down.

Mao's head rolled to the side as her body sunk into the dirt.

Kei simply walked away.

(YES! THE END OF MAO! EVERYONE CHEER WITH ME!)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Kei?" Takao whispered, noticing his lover return into the blackened cabin.

Kei made his way over to Takao and ran his fingers down Takao's face, watching the blue dragon nuzzle into the touch, "Takao…"

Takao paused, "What's wrong?"

Kei pulled him close and lightly pushed his lips to Takao's, "I'm not leaving your side."

Takao smiled softly, "You never did."

Kei gave a small smile and pulled Takao closer for another kiss.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: well that was fun!

Everyone: _parties_ MAO'S DEAD!

Tke: yes! I finally got rid of Mao! The bitch was pissing me off too much!

Kei: what about The Adventures of Penguin Kai story? You gonna update that?

Tke: TT I did. I just added a chapter today for that too.

Takao: now we don't have to deal with the bitch!

Tke: I might add Mao into TAOPK.

Everyone: _silently stares at her_

Tke: I mean, as to piss Takao off, and Kai gets her back for it! I HAVE AN IDEA!

Kei: don't hurt Takao too much!

Tke: I won't I love him!

Kei: _death glare_

Tyson: I have a feeling this will end badly…

Kai: _covers Tyson's eyes_ don't look Ty-koi!

Tyson: _growls_ I can't! You're blocking the view!

Kei: _is so drunk he'll admit it, grabs an equally drunk Takao and starts to make out with him_

Tke: ALRIGHT! $50 says Kei's on top!

Tyson: same but for Takao!

Kai: _gasps as he notices Tyson snuck away_ Tyson!

Tke: XD you're so on!

Kai: NO HE'S NOT!

Tyson: YES I DO!

Tke: XD REVIEW PEOPLE! SHOULD WE MAKE MAO DIE A DIFFERENT WAY? AND IF SO, WHAT WAY?


	18. The Bus Ride and Killed

Tke: I actually thought that people wouldn't like the way Kei killed Mao, I was gonna make it a lot more violent… but this is HOWEVER! On my yahoo group (animetwins2000) you will see a different, better way of when Mao was killed. Sorry to whoever doesn't want to join my group, I just have a feeling once I type up the extended version of her death, someone might alert on me!

Kei: in witch I'll punch his or her lights out!

Tke: that's not needed! But I will find some way to complain about them! Evildoers beware! I'm not known as the Silent Hell Raiser for nothing!

**Akira of the Twilight**: Hey I'll be willing to send out Tyka tapes to everyone if I actually make one, it'd just might be a while! And I might need some help for people who want to draw for it!

**Kai's Kitty**: I really pity you Ray, I really do. Kai, how dare you doubt Ty-chan hate you! Lol. Thanks for the compliment!

**Shinigami**: Lol, I'm amazed I'd even make a bet like that myself. Welcome for the muses! My muses (thank god) are all on vacation! I sent them to Maui since my grandparents own a condo there… hopefully it takes their mind off fanfics…

**Laurelleaves**: Kill the bitch! Lol thanks! I'll make sure to!

**SaberKon**: I'm still amazed at that song. Whatever… Max 300 is the only song I can't do on standard. Well, on the controller I can do it. Everything seems easier on the controller…

**Destruction Devil**: I hope I updated fast enough! This is my most famous fic so far! Haha, anyways, I'm going to make sure everyone gets a piece of Mao.

**Minako Mikoto**: Thanks! Didn't know what I'd do if the death didn't turn out right! I hate dubs! For instance, in Naruto, they don't CUSS! IT CAN'T BE NARUTO IF HE DOESN'T CUSS! And in Card Captor Sakura, they dubbed the name to make non-sexist and Shaoyran is supposed to be a lot meaner to Sakura!

**Fireie Gurl**: I just HAD to make him show how much he loved Taka. It seems better than just saying "I hate you!" lol. I updated as soon as I could!

**Kiraracutie**: I'm so sorry for what I did to Ray in the Penguin Kai story! I'll make Ray feel like a king! Lol. Anyways, thanks for letting me use your story for the Mao death idea! I promise to give you sweets at school for the rest of the week!

**Kaikao**: actually it's the coloring that's usually easy for me. Now the drawing… it's not the drawing that I have trouble with it's just that if you don't like something then you keep changing it. Then when you have it "perfect" you always find something else wrong with it. XD I do that TOO much…two lemons coming up! Would you like a side of Mara next to it? XD I finally got my scanner to work! Look for my pic to you in my profile in a day or two!

pIeR'S gIrL: Actually I was planning on hurting her more, but this IS ya know, can't do too much and all. Lol. As I said in my earlier note, if you want to see a more violent way she was killed you gotta join my group! Lol. Michael will suffer, more than he needs to! 

**ATTENTION ALL MAO HATERS!**: I have made a proposition if you wanted to kill Mao! Kiraracutie has agreed to use her story Voodoo Hour. What I need everyone to do is review her latest chapter of Voodoo Hour and tell her how you want Mao to be killed! We're going to make it one big special! So please review her story and tell her! And also, if you want others to be killed! (From different animes as long as we know the animes) Also! If you would like to see a more VIOLENT way that she was killed, you must join my group! Sorry people!

**Author Notes**: Hmmm… I haven't moved yet! XD GO ME! Neither has Kiraracutie! GO HER! Actually, I have no real important news other than that…

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Beyblade Tip of the Day**: Kai is the only one who goes back slightly to his original eye color. Ray and Max stay the same, Takao's goes from midnight blue to dark crimson (he's a changing teen after all) and Kai's goes from crimson, to violet-grey, then finally to violet-grey with a bit of crimson. well, Kai can't defeat Takao, I guess he needs to be superior in something…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade! If I did, Takao and Kai would have their original eye colors!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"It's now been WEEKS!" Tyson cheered, cuddled in Kai's embrace, "We can now go back home!"

Max grinned, "Home would be good."

Rei smirked at the couple to his left, "Oh Kai…."

Kai blinked and stared at his cousin, "What?"

"So Hiwatari, what exactly are you going to say to your fangirls when they find out you're taken?"

Tyson growled, glomping HIS Kai, "He's my Hiwatari! They can't have him!"

Kei pouted, sulking, "As long as they don't come after me."

Max paused, "That's true, Kai and Kei look exactly alike!" He sweatdropped as they glared at him for saying the truth, "Except the eyes… what if they go after Kei thinking he's Kai?"

Kei kept his glare on Max before looking up. Kai's violet-grey eyes met Kei's crimson.

Glaring contest with lightening between the eyes.

Everyone present sweatdropped. Ray sweatdropped and leaned over to Max, "Max Tate, what have you done?"

Rei sweatdropped as soon as Max did, "I have no idea…"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Myrou looked down and clutched his pillow tightly, "I'm scared Taka…"

Takao patted his best friend on the head, "Of what Myrou?"

"I had a dream that Michael… that he…"

Takao's gaze softened, "Did to you what he did to me?"

A small nod.

Takao slowly walked over to the window, "He wouldn't do that to you Myrou…" The bluenette paused before continuing, "He just wanted me… I'm not letting him get to you…"

Myrou clutched the pillow tighter, "But he didn't just want you! He only rapped you Takao to show a message to Kei!"

Takao smiled weakly, "True, and it was proven… wasn't it…"

Myrou buried his face into the pillow, "But… you getting rapped… Takao... it was my fault!"

"You're blaming yourself…"

"No I'm not! I KNOW it was my fault!"

"MYROU MIZUHARA IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!"

Myrou paused before quieting down, "Sorry Taka…"

Takao frowned but smiled warmly again, "Shall we go join the rest of the world? Tyson says we're leaving by bus! I want to ride one!"

A bit of silence as Myrou nodded.

"Hey Takao?"

Takao turned and blinked, "What's up?"

"… What's a bus…?"

Takao sweatdropped, "I'm not sure…"

Myrou grinned, "I wanna ride it!"

"That's the plan!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao giggled.

Kai death glared him.

Takao held down a laugh.

Kai glared harder.

Suddenly Takao fell over with laughter.

Kai's glare hardened once again, "Laugh any more and I swear I'll kill you Kinomiya!"

"I-I can't help i-it!"

Everyone else started snickering as they finally noticed the predicament Kai was in. Tyson had fallen asleep on Kai and was now running his fingers over Kai's leather clad…

Well, you get the point…

Kai was turning red.

Kei smirked, "So Hiwatari's being turned on by Granger, eh?"

"GO SHOVE IT KAIDO!"

"YOU DO IT FOR ME HIWATARI!"

"ONLY IF YOU DO IT FIRST!"

"LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN!"

"HEAVEN KNOWS YOU'RE SO GODDAMMED HORNY KAIDO!"

Laughter broke out around the table (presumably when Kai tried to stop Tyson). Myrou smirked, "Really Kai, you and Tyson are only 14, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I'M FIFTEEN!" Kai shot back.

"And I'm 1022." Takao rolled his eyes."

"Takao you're 22 years old, what's the 1000?" Kei paused.

"Well, you have to add the years we've been asleep." Takao smirked.

"So I'd be 1024?"

"Exactly."

"Damn you guys are old." Max laughed.

"We're not old!"

"Seems old to me." Kai smirked.

Takao glared, "Stuff it Hiwatari, you're only 15."

"So?"

Laughter broke out when Takao smacked Kai in the head. (Kei was laughing the most)

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"BUS!" Myrou, Takao, and Kei chanted together.

"You guys are like three year olds." Kai retorted.

"Excuse us for not being alive when buses were made!" They scream

"I have to call for another bus." Kai took out his cell phone (after he'd stolen back the device from those evil adults) and called a bus line before talking and hanging up.

"I have a fun idea!" Max cheered. Everyone went quiet to listen to him. "Let's switch partners, for instance, Rei can take Takao, Myrou, and Kei and Tyson, Kai, and I can take Ray!"

Silence.

"Kai couldn't ruin our fun!" Myrou screamed in joy, Takao and Kei quickly agreed.

Soon, they'd gotten everyone to agree and went their separate ways.

Kai's other bus had arrived and the four loaded on the bus.

"Kai?" Tyson asked his lover quietly.

"Hm?" Kai asked, strapping their luggage into empty seats.

"Who's driving?"

"ME!" Ray quickly dashed to the driver's seat.

"Erm… Ray…" Max sweatdropped, "Do you know how to drive this?"

Ray grinned, turning some shiny things and grinning wider as the machine roared to life. He pushed down on a button with his foot, "No! But I'll LEARN! WEEEEEEEE! THIS IS JUST LIKE RIDING DRIGGER!" (VV I SO wouldn't compare it to that Ray…)

Everything was thrown aside as Ray pushed on the accelerator pedal. Max took a seat behind Ray and buckled in.

Kai was not so lucky.

He was sent flying-face first- into the most private area of Tyson's jeans.

"K-Kai…" Tyson's eyes widened.

Kai tried to stand up but the force pushed him to kiss Tyson and straddle him, "Sorry Ty I- MPHM!"

Max smirked, turning to Ray, "Ray? You see that yellow thing in front of you?"

"Yeah!"

"Using that big circle thing, keep it straight and keep up!"

Along the ride, Ray followed Max's every order except for one-lightly press the accelerator pedal.

Ten minutes (the actual ride was only thirty minutes long with that traffic) the bus pulled to a halt before crashing into another person's car in the parking space in front. Ray finally learned to stop pressing the accelerator!

"Did I do good?" Ray smiled.

"Of course! You're a natural!"

Tyson and Kai (after their little make out session because they couldn't keep their hands off each other) screamed, "DON'T LIE TO HIM!"

Once the four were off the bus they noticed the other four waiting patiently.

"I did good!" Ray grinned, cuddling Myrou.

"Hey." Kei whispered over to Kai.

"What?" the half-Russian muttered, still recovering from Ray's 'ride'.

"Are those Mao's parents?" Kei asked and pointed.

There was a man in a white suit; he also wore white shoes, a white hat, a white flower in his pocket, a white ribbon on his hat, and white gloves and glasses. The lady latching onto him definitely stood out. She had on a pink tube top, a pink pair of Kakis, pink sneakers, a pink summer hat, and pink ribbon on the hat.

Kai snorted, "Isn't it obvious?"

Kei grabbed Takao and dragged him over to the couple. "Ohayo."

The girl seemed cheerful enough, the man kinda snubby, "Ohayo! Oh you're so handsome!"

"Your daughter said the same thing." Kei gave a evil smile.

The lady seemed to not notice the evil, "Are you Mao's boyfriend?"

Kei smirked, "Sorry." (Not really) He pointed to Takao, "This is my boyfriend."

The lady and man froze, the lady backed off, "You're-you're gay?"

"Yes actually." Kei leaned in close and gave her a small peck on the cheek (1). He then whispered into her ear, "Your daughter was great to kill." With that he pulled back, pulled Takao into a quick kiss, and led the others away even before the couple could catch his name.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

(1)- A kiss of Death. Lol. If anyone reads Ranma ½ then you should know this! When an Amazon woman looses to a non-Amazon woman, they give them the kiss of death, representing that they'll follow them and kill them. If it's a non-Amazon male than the Amazon woman must marry that man. I guess it's just Kei's trademark.

Tke: Alright!

Kei: what now?

Tke: Now I need to start back up on Card Captor Tyson! Then My Angel, then Saint Dragons, then Penguin Kai, and finally back to this! For those in my group, I'll be adding a My Demon chapter for every two chapters in two stories! Now after I do CCT I'll do a chapter of MD.

Kei: So you go in order… I get it!

Tke: good boy, cookie!

Kei: _snatches the cookie and runs away to find Takao_

Tke: Anyone who reviews gets… Killer Takao Kinomiya plushies!

Rabid fans: _start chasing Tke_

Tke: AAHHH! _Runs with box while throwing plushies behind_ ONE PER PERSON PLEASE!


	19. Explaining Shortly before Debating

Tke: All righty, I'm back! Sorry this took so long! I went out of town for the weekend to my step-dad's. I was dragged out there by my mom. But I'm back now, so everything's good!

Kei: who doesn't have a computer!

Tke: yes, he's evil.

**Lugga**: Hey, as long as you review A chapter, go ahead and skip a few chapters, haha. Thanks!

**LiahWoodsKainTalaLover**: Actually I have to give Kiraracutie credit for the bus idea; I just brought it to life and the Tyka moment. Thanks!

**Kai's Kitty**: Glad you like it!

**Laurelleaves**: I had to type it every five minutes because I couldn't stop laughing. It's kinda scary the way my mind works.

**Shinigami**: I kinda thought that was mean, maybe I'll have Taka punish him…. I'll probably get Kei arrested as a new experience or something. Haha. I knew a guy who'd wear all white, but he moved. Tear. Anyways, glad you like it!

**Akira of the Twilight**: Hey, evil killer plushies rock! If you can get someone like that to drive, well then… tell me where you live, including state, zip code and all, and I'll see you there!

**Fireie Gurl**: Thanks! I couldn't stop laughing!

**Kaikao**: I always seemed to favor the Kiss of Death. (And I have Kiraracutie to thank for all that) That picture would probably be funny. I've never written a Mara lemon, it might kinda suck, but I'll sure as hell try. Straddling is fun… in a… kinky kinda way… lol. Sorry about the pic, getting it up, my scanner broke AGAIN! I would rash it, but then I wouldn't have a scanner, PERIOD. VV;;

**Destruction Devil**: Yes, I'm going to update every single one, so if you don't hear from me in a day or two, or even three, you know what I'm doing. I sent the pic to your email on your profile hope you got it okay!

**Concrete Angel**: Yes, the first chapter is kinda sad, but I've really brought it up. I'm glad you like it! It took me forever to even think of this plot!

**SaberKon**: True, well depending on the song… I mean the best I could on the control would be Max Unlimited on Standard. My friend Kathy (who, even her boyfriend, exceed my skill) can barely pass Max Unlimited standard on the actually mat. Oo and she probably hasn't played in weeks… damn… she's always doing better than me…

**pIeR'S gIrL**: Well, maybe it could be just like riding a bit beast, we'll have to take his word!

Tke: wow, that was a lot more reviews than I had planned.

Kei: see what happens when you're not here?

Tke: I'm famous or something!

Kei: I'm taking something.

Tke: VV;; shut up Kei…

**Authoress Notes**: Alrighty, I have lots of work to do on my other stories, so this may not be updated for a while. HOWEVER I will update this and My Demon (for you members of my group) every other story. For instance, I'm updating Card Captor Tyson, then My Angel, then this and My Demon. Thanks for all who support me! I LOVE YOU ALL!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"That wasn't nice I hope you know." Takao hissed to his lover.

Kei's grin widened, "I didn't say it was."

"That was beyond mean! Those parents didn't deserve to hear that!"

"They had Mao, enough said."

"Really? Then no sex, enough said."

"NANI!" Kei latched onto his lover, "KINOMIYA, I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE!"

Myrou laughed, "Serves you right!"

Kei glared at Myrou, "Shut up Mizuhara, don't make me hurt you."

"Ooh, I'm scared! What is Kei Kaido going to do with his lover around? Sic Dranzer on me?"

"Why you!"

The group sweatdropped as Kei chased Myrou around with his Dranzer's spear.

"Kei can form spears?" Tyson asked.

Takao sighed, "Sorta."

"Let's head to Kai's mansion and talk about it!" Rei smirked.

Kai death glared his cousin, "Why MINE?"

"Because you're the only one with room Hiwatari, and it's up the street."

"Fuck…" Kai growled and walked up the block towards his mansion.

Max and Ray laughed as Kai death glared them, they only laughed harder.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"So what's with this spear?" Tyson pouted to Kei, "Can I touch it?"

"Not really." Kei sighed, "It's not something everyone can touch." Tyson pouted.

Rei paused, "So what IS the deal with this spear thing anyways? Can the others do it too?"

Ray offered to explain, "We actually get weapons based on our elements."

"So like with you of Earth and Myrou of water?" Max asked.

"Exactly." Ray gave a smile, "Drigger, earth, has small swords and such as a dagger; Draciel, water, has a bow and arrow; Dranzer, fire, as you saw by Kei, has a spear; and Dragoon, air and storm, has a sword."

"Watch." Myrou walked over to Kei, "Kei, let me hold the spear."

Kei handed it over quickly.

The group's eyes widened as the spear burst into flames in Myrou's hands, he quickly threw it back to Kei and when Kei touched it, it had became normal again.

"But there is a way you can allow someone to touch it." Tyson paused.

"Well, yes." Ray gave a smile, "You have to be compatible with that person however."

"What?" Tyson sweatdropped.

"Take for instance Kei and Takao."

"Oh great, use ME for your enjoyment." Kei growled, Takao sweatdropped.

Ray just grinned and continued, "Because Dranzer's chosen, Kei Kaido, and Dragoon's chosen, Takao Kinomiya, are lovers, they are compatible. Get it? Fire, air and storm. Burning Storm."

Tyson fainted from all the information, Kai had to grab him before he fell to floor.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." Max suggested, "This was a bit of a trip."

Everyone nodded and decided to wait for Tyson to begin explaining again.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kei pouted.

Takao smirked.

Kei glared.

Takao grinned.

Kei 'hmph'd.

Takao smiled.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY KINOMIYA TAKAO!"

"I think it is."

Kei glared before looking away with a pout, "Stupid Mao's parents… I could be fucking Takao by now…" He quieted down as a book met with his cheek.

Takao gave a glare, "Don't blame her parent's for YOUR problems."

Kei pouted and rested on the bed, "Fine, just go bug the others or something."

Takao just rolled his eyes, "All right." He slowly walked out.

Two minutes later…

"TAKA I'M SORRY! COME BACK!"

Takao smirked and rolled his eyes.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Have you ever thought you'd look into a mirror when you meet someone?" Max asked.

The Mizuhara stared at him with an 'are you crazy Max Tate?' look.

Max sweatdropped, "I forgot okay!"

Myrou rolled his eyes.

"So can I touch your bow and arrows?"

"I'm pretty sure you can, you are my reincarnation after all."

"Sweet…" Max giggled.

"I have an idea."

"To do what?"

"I know, from good old Rei where Kai's sugar is."

"Lead me to it."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tyson awoke to feel Kai putting a new wet cloth on his forehead, "Kai mine?"

"You fainted." Kai smirked, "Feel better?"

"More than you could make me feel Hiwatari." Tyson gave a weak smile.

"Hey, I resent that!" Kai mocked a huff.

"So what happened?"

"You fainted and the others decided to take a nap."

Tyson stared at his lover, "Didn't you take one Kai mine?"

Kai have him 'the look'. "This is ME we're talking about."

"Right…"

"You hungry?"

"YES!"

Kai sweatdropped, he forgot this was TYSON he was talking to.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Ray smiled softly as he looked around the room, the Hiwatari kid must've been rich to afford this type of stuff. (Vv;; tell me about it…)

"No, he's my Maxie… can't… have… him…" Rei snorted from his sleep on the bed and hugged his pillow tightly. (I'll draw this for you Kiraracutie!)

Ray smiled with a chuckle, "Some things never change…" He glanced at the drawer, running his fingers over the wood, "This reminds me of home…"

"… That's Maxie's… sugar…"

Ray sweatdropped and decided to sleep too.

Rei seemed to make people want to sleep when he slept…

He was just too cute for words.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tyson paused as he noticed Takao walking down the hallways, "Takao… can I speak to you a minute?"

Takao gave a warm smile, "Sure, what about?"

Tyson sighed as he led Takao to the backyard. (Or more like the forest out back. Haha.) "It's about Kai."

Takao raised an eyebrow, "Is he breaking up with you or something?"

Tyson shook his head, a smile on his lips, "Thank god no."

Takao blinked but nodded.

"I was thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Haha, very funny. But seriously-." He looked towards Takao with a blush on his cheeks, "You and Kei have been together for such a long time, ne?"

Takao paused at his lover's name, "So?"

"Kei and Kai, even though they hate it, look and are exactly alike. Minus the fact that Kei's always horny."

Takao sweatdropped.

"But besides that. Kei and Kai look exactly alike. You've done "it"-." Tyson couldn't help from blushing, this wasn't something even HE thought HE would bring up, "With Kei and since they look exactly alike…"

Takao shook his head, "You're going in circles, but I get the point."

Tyson's face remained red.

"So you're willing to take that kind of jump Tyson?"

Tyson's face turned darker red, but he nodded.

"Well." Takao sighed; he couldn't really explain Kai's body to Tyson in a sense. Takao and Kei didn't start dating until they were teens after all, the only time he saw Kei's body as pre-teens, such as Tyson and Kai, was when they swam. "I'd suggest let nature take it's course, just go with it."

Tyson nodded, beet red as Takao turned around.

"Besides, Kai'll probably be more dominant than you, so he'll take that type of job. No worries." Takao turned back and yelped.

Tyson glared above his red face, "I can be just as dominant as Kai! I was just checking!"

With that Tyson stormed off back to the mansion.

Takao sweatdropped, Tyson at that moment was a true uke.

"That was certainly thrilling." Kei smirked and wrapped his arms around Takao from behind.

"Thrilling!"

"Entertaining then."

"I have a feeling that couple might have some dominance fights…"

"I doubt that Taka."

"How do you know?"

"Kai can make Tyson melt like warm butter."

Takao sweatdropped, "Good point."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: All right, another chapter done! For those who didn't read my note earlier, I won't be updating this until I update My Angel. So look for my other stories too!

Kei: _fans her slightly_ poor baby.

Tke: _glare_ don't start with me Kaido.

Kei: _smirks_ Alrighty then.

Tke: reviewers get… a killer Kei Kaido plushie! It's also got voices! _Pulls cord on back of doll_

Killer Kei Plushie: _screams_ TAKAO'S MINE, BITCH!

Tke: Alrighty… it might be best to not have this around kids or adults… _sweatdrop_

Kei: read and review!


	20. Meet the Parents I WENT there

stTke: and now I'm back! This is AWSOME!

Kei: don't you have other stories to be doing?

Tke: I like this one the most… I can't help it! I'm sure fans of this story won't mind!

Kei: vV can't help it, right…

Tke: Don't start with me Kei Kaido.

Kei: whatever, Tke doesn't own Beyblade.

Tke: thanks Kei, didn't know you had it in you!

Kei: no prob.

**REVIEWS**:

**Kaikao**: Thanks, but I still feel so bad TT the pic is sitting there saying, "scan me! Scan me!" You can borrow them! No problem! Taka-plushie!

Kei: oh no…

Tke: XD I have almost every Taka plushie known to man! Hehehehehe, I'm sure Kei will be horny if anyone just asks! He does it anyways!

**Kai's Kitty**: thanks! Hope this is soon enough!

**LiahWoodsKainTalaLover**: Of course I'd do one! Tyka is my favorite coupling, so it'd be like a sin not to! I'm keeping it up!

**Destruction Devil**: I think I would too, haha. Anyways, go update your fics!

**Akira of the Twilight**: Homework sucks. But because it's Japanese homework rocks! Dewa, mata ato de! Cookies! Domo goshinsetsu ni!

**Fireie Gurl**: Glad you like! Hope this is soon enough!

**Shinigami**: Yes, Kei is such a rabid horndog. I love that name, I'm going to use it EVERYWHERE now! XD. Yes, I don't think TWO Maxies on sugar high is good for ANYONE'S health.

**-.Hyourin Tenshi.-**: glad you're a new reader! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lugga**: Fluff and stuff. Nice rhyme. I'll be sure to add more next chapter mostly! You have to wait to find out why… but you should like it.

**SaberKon**: I think your laziness is rubbing off on Lugga, lol. Dude, TT beat Stephanie and I'll draw you a Tyka or Mara pic! Your choice! Something to look forward to! Even if you don't do it until fifty years! Email me and I'll draw! Hehehehe, or I could draw you one if you just ask. (As long as if you want it specific, just lemme know.)

**Kiraracutie**: I'm so sorry I missed school and left you Nat-chan! Must've been those popcorn balls we made! Although they were sssssooooo good! Did anyone else stay out? If all three of us did (or would) I'd feel so bad for Nessa. Oh well, here's a present for ya! A chappie!

**Beyblade Tip of the Chapter**: In the Japanese version, Daichi actually doesn't even know what the launcher for a beyblade is, hell, he doesn't even know what a BEYBLADE is! In American version he knows ALL.

**Chapter 21**: Meeting the Parents _yeah, I WENT there._

"Blah"- speech

'_Blah_'- thoughts

Kei grinned wolfishly, "Guess what?" He'd currently chased his lover into a new room and straded him on the bed. Who cares whose bed it was anyways?"

Takao gave a pout before his eyes grew glossy and became the puppy dog eyes, "You're going to let me go?"

Kei snickered, rubbing his nose against Takao's, "Sweet Kinomiya, why would I want to do that?"

SMACK!

Kei fell off the bed with a twitch and Takao blinked before looking to the doorway.

Kei glared, "What was that for Hiwatari!"

Kai's glare met with Kei's, "Don't fuck on THAT bed."

"And why the fuck NOT?"

"That's my PARENT'S bed dumbass."

Silence before Takao burst into laughter, Kei growled while Kai smirked.

"HIWATARI YOU'RE DEAD!" Kai took off with laughter as Kei ran after, leaving Takao to sweatdrop, still lying on the bed.

Tyson rubbed one sleepy eye and walked in yawning, "Takao? What's going on?"

"Kei's going to 'kill' Kai."

Tyson shrugged and snuggled up to his older half, "Takao?"

"Hm?"

"You never told me."

Takao blinked, "Told you what?"

"The first time you found out you loved Kei Kaido."

Takao sweatdropped, that REALLY wasn't the best option. Especially with Myrou's comments and his very bad mental images he brought up…. Takao figured that story probably wouldn't be best for Tyson. Kai'd probably kill Takao for 'tainting' his lover, "I'll tell you when you're older."

Tyson gave a pout and huffed.

"Let's go make breakfast." Takao offered a weak smile, "I'm sure Ray could use some help."

Tyson grinned and ran out of the room with a sweatdropping Takao following. (Poor Takao-baby seems to be sweatdropping a lot… Kei: HE'S MINE!)

Tyson gaped while Takao sighed the kitchen was a MESS!

Flour was littered on the floor, including honey, chocolate syrup, and other stick products, and it was topped off with whip cream, nuts, candies, strawberries and much more.

Ray lay on the floor, dazed. That's when he sat up and noticed Tyson and Takao.

"Ray… what happened!" Tyson looked around again at the mess before 'awing'.

Ray gave a cheerful smile, "Tag gone wrong!"

Takao stared at the neko-jiin, "Tag gone WRONG?"

Ray sighed, "Myrou on sugar."

Takao was out of there fast, Takao's current mission? Find one VERY hyper Mizuhara Myrou.

Tyson whistled, "Kai's gonna kill you…"

Ray shrugged, "He's already ran through here, Kei in tow."

Tyson sighed before avoiding everything to help Ray up, "We better start cleaning…"

"How?"

"A vacuum."

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"… What's a vacuum?"

"… Never mind Ray, never mind…"

Seconds had gone by before Max Tate had run straight smack into a wall. Wait… walls didn't have muscles! Max glanced up before jumping back, "KAI?"

"You're running." Kai death glared him, "In my HOUSE."

"Mansion." Max corrected him.

"Whatever."

Silence.

Max glomped Kai to the floor, "Did I ever tell you I love your hair Kai!"

"Tate get OFF me!"

"Your eyes are a nice shade of grey too Kai."

"TATE!"

Max pouted, "Aw, I was on a roll Kai!"

Kai death glared him, "You've had sugar, didn't you?"

Max rolled his eyes, "What am I supposed to have? Beer? We're all underage." He paused, "Minus Kei, Takao, Ray, and Myrou."

Kai sweatdropped, "Like I'd even have beer in my house."

"Mansion."

"Whatever."

"HIWATARI!"

"Fuck!" Kai shoved Max off him and continued running.

"Kai! No running in your house!"

"Mansion!"

"WHATEVER!"

Max grinned, that was sure to leave the boy confused. (Probably me too…)

DING DONG!

Takao quickly went to answer the door to come face to face with a cute couple. The girl had short dark reddish-brown hair and green eyes, the father had black hair and deep crimson eyes, "Can I help you?"

The lady squealed, "Are you Kai's lover?"

Takao sweatdropped, how should he put this? 'Oh yes, you see, I'm from the past, my lover, Kei Kaido, was reborn in the future in Kai Hiwatari, so I sorta am!' Takao sighed mentally, that probably wasn't the answer he should give, "… It's complicated…"

She squealed and hugged him tight, "You're so cute! I'm glad Kai picked you out! Mr.-."

"Kinomiya Takao."

The lady hugged him tighter, "I'm so glad he found you!" She then paused, took a step back, and glared at him, "You're not WAY older than our son, are you?"

Kai's parents? This could be fun. Although he had to sweatdrop. Takao was at least a thousand years older than Kai, wasn't he? That's why Takao was 1022 years old after all. "I uh…"

"PERFECT!" She squealed again

The man just seemed to smile, "How far have you gone?"

Takao stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head. THESE were supposed to be KAI'S parents? These comments were something he'd expect from KEI'S! (Wouldn't we all?)

"Oh I see." The man gave a sigh, "You're still unsure aren't you?"

"… Not… really…"

"Come! I must see you with Kai! You two look so cute!"

"No! Mrs. Hiwatari that's really okay!"

"I insist Takao! Please let's head to the den!"

Mrs. Hiwatari opened the door and gasped. Everyone in the room hadn't noticed them.

Kai was in front of Tyson, fighting with Kei, complaining about leaving Tyson's innocent mind alone. Myrou was playing chess with Max but with banana pieces instead. And Ray and Rei were trying to tear their gazes away from the sex-used fruit. (Can anyone smell a lemon soon? _wink_)

Soon everyone paused and seven sets of eyes met three other sets.

"KAI HIWATARI! YOUNG MAN YOU ARE SO GROUNDED! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PARTIES WHILE WE'RE GONE?"

The rest of the group sweatdropped, they'd at least expected Kai's mom to faint, but it seemed she didn't noticed the resemblance ones had to others.

"AND IS THIS YOUR LOVER OR IS THAT ONE! WHY ARE YOU DATING AN OLDER VERSION?"

Okay…

Maybe she HAD noticed the resemblance…

"KAI HIWATARI! TAKE YOUR LOVER AND GET TO YOUR ROOM!"

The others scrambled out of the way as Kai cursed and dragged Tyson with him.

The room emptied and Kai's mother sighed, glancing at her husband, "Now that I have you back we already have problems (2)!"

Mr. Hiwatari smiled, "Our son had a look alike."

"Yes, he was very handsome!"

They DEFINITELY noticed the resemblance…

Kai sighed, lying on his bed. His parent's home was NOT what he expected.

Tyson gave a smile and snuggled into Kai's side, wrapping his arms around Kai's waist, "What are you thinking about?"

Kai snorted, "How I'm going to die."

Tyson gave a grin and kissed Kai on the cheek before closing his eyes in sleep, "Then I'll make sure you won't."

"… Night."

"Night."

Kei smirked, sitting on the bed and leaning against the wall, "Stupid Hiwatari kid."

Takao rolled his eyes; he tied his hair in his usual low ponytail, "Is that all you ever think about?" He froze, not realizing what he said until it was too late.

Kei grinned wolfishly and straded Takao on the bed (yet again), "How can you ask that Taka? You know I also have thoughts of fucking you!"

Takao glared, his words simple, "You. Are. Not. Fucking. Me. Kei."

"Awwww."

"We don't mind watching!"

Kei blinked and huggled Takao close as Kai's parents stood in front of them, "Are you people INSANE!"

Takao sighed in relief; Kei still knew where the line was…

"Takao's body is too perfect for you to see!"

Takao sweatdropped, maybe not…

This was going to be very… weird living here….

Tke: dun, dun, dun.

Kei: … That… Was not fully true!

Tke: Oo how so?

Kei: XD Takao's body is shaped like a god!

Tke: vV god, why did I make you Kei…? Oh well. Review and you get a Mao plushie that's body parts come off! Yes… EVERY part of her body comes off!

Kei: review!


	21. Remembering

Tke: HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I'm so sorry I took so long to update!

Kei: what are you doing?

Tke: trying to think of a good ending to this whole story.

Kei: don't you mean chapter?

Tke: nope, story.

Kei: OO you started this story WITHOUT AN ENDING PLANNED!

Tke: XD all I knew is I was going to have Kai and Tyson end up a couple and Kei and Takao end up a couple. I didn't even figure to have Rei and Max or Ray and Myrou be a couple until…

Kei: Oo what do you mean "until"?

Tke: well, Kiraracutie liked this story and she likes Ray, I didn't know how she'd like me pairing up HER guy… until I made her into a Mara fan! XD

Rei, Max, Ray and Myrou: thank you lord.

Tke: so there.

Kai: …

Tke: what's wrong now?

Kai: When are you gonna have the KaiXTyson lemon?

Tke: … in a chapter or two…

Kai: XD LEMON!

Tke: I don't own Baukten Shoot Beyblade, if I did, Kai Hiwatari and Tyson Granger would fully be a couple, same for Ray Kon and Max Tate. XD But for now, you'll have to settle with my fics of those couplings! Have fun!

**Reviews**:

**Minako Mikoto**: It was short so I could have lemons! Weeee! They're coming, they're coming!

**Kaikao**: Poor you, I feel your pain. I'm amazed I can type on the computer I'm using now. It likes to freeze and destroy a ¼ of my hard earned work! DIE! My life revolves around fics; I can't even so much as open my eyes without reading one. Christmas is too far away. Lucky you have a laptop; if I did I'd be doing this during my TA class. Only my step-dad would be like Kei's parents, my mom would be 'oh my god' style. Tape………. TT who knew Tyson Granger was so………………….. Flexible? _Grins at the moans on tape_

Tyson: XO that wasn't supposed to be on that tape! _Although blushing red_

Tke: _wink_ looks like you two recorded over something Ty-chan…

Tyson: _bright red_ I-I NEVER RECORDED!

Tke: Oh?

Tyson: _face goes as red as his jacket_

Tke: XD thanks for el tapo Kaikao! Watching Kai fuck Tyson senseless is always pleasurable!

Tyson: Would you quit messing with MY love life?

**Lugga**: either, you wanted to get something straight, or your complete review didn't show up! XD sorries! But I'm updating!

**Laurelleaves**: glad you like it!

**Kai's Kitty**: Mess! I'd make a mess? XD

Kai: I have no idea…

Tke: you're the one who said it!

Kai: … I did?

Tke: you're dead! _Chases him around_ thanks for the review Kai's Kitty! I updated!

**LiahWoodsKainTalaLover**: Kei seems to love talking with parents… and especially about Taka. Tyson doesn't seem to be tainted… yet this IS Kai Hiwatari's lover, so I'm not so sure…

Kai: what's that supposed to mean!

Tke: VV nothing.

**Yaoiloverever**: hehe, now I KNOW your review got cut off! Go ahead and send me your review in the mail or something! Or just try it again, whatever works for you! Glad you like!

**pIeR'S gIrL**: glad I got you to laugh and you enjoyed it! I'll be sure to try and have you laughing like that again by the end of the story!

**Akira of the Twilight**: I wish I had parents like Kai's too. Kingdom Hearts is one of the BEST games EVER! KH2 comes out this December! XD I WANT IT! Can I own all the anime and manga too? Dude! ;; I wish! I can only speak half Japanese anyways! You're not alone! Hope you go up! Glad you like the story and plushies!

Kei: as long as they have magnetic body parts.

Tke: Oo magnetic… body… parts?

Kei: _grins_ so we can have sex without even trying!

Tke: VV oh dear lord…

**Fireie Gir**l: Maybe that's why Kai doesn't want to be like Kei! Cuz he's seen first hand his parents! I updated!

**Shinigami**: so many questions and so little time… wait… so little time? I have all the time I need! Hope this chapter answers some questions! I figured to scare Kai a bit. Stupid Hiwatari… oh well. I probably SHOULD make out my will… Vv well, this is Tyson and HIS grandfather… he's probably hiding the fact he knows… or maybe he likes acting innocent?

**Authoress Notes**: I guess I have none really, except I got grounded, so I'm gonna have to sneak on sometimes. Some lady claimed my friend and I hit her car with water balloons. We threw balloons on the sidewalk and someone, like a gang or something, hit her car with something. It left her a big-ass dent and a broken thermometer, DVD player, and something else. It was ten times the size a carter that a water balloon could make. It's gonna cost $800-$2,000 dollars **if** they still think it was the water balloons. We think she's blaming us so she doesn't have to pay. Damn bitch. I hate cops.

**Dedication of this chapter**: To Shinigami! XD I've left so many things out and I'm so glad you reminded me! Loves to you! _Hands Shinigami a plushie of favorite character_

**Beyblade Tip of the Chapter**: (XD sorry, I forgot! I'm starting again!) In the American version, Tyson Granger seems to be a lot bitcher… _glances over at Tyson_

Tyson: _glares back_

Tke: point proven.

Tyson: Oo what? I CAN'T HELP IT IF DUBBING SUCKS!

Tke: VV you're right, dubbing does SUCK!

Tyson: …

Tke: XD thanks My Ty!

Kai: HEY!

Tke: …

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

**CHAPTER (which one am I on again? XD) 22**: Remembering

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Tyson shifted nervously to hide as much of his face behind Kai's sleeve as he could. His right hand crossed with Kai's left, their fingers entwined. He glanced uneasily up at Kai's face.

Kai Hiwatari sat there, his glare locked, like a stone. He hadn't even twitched.

Kai's parents sat on the sofa on the opposite side of the coffee table, the father looked bored and Kai's mother just smiled.

"Well?" Kai's mother asked, her smile made Tyson even more nervous, "Care to explain?"

Kai felt Tyson's grip tighten, his violet-grey eyes never leaving his parents, "I love Tyson. What's to explain?"

Mrs. Hiwatari sweatdropped, "I mean, how long have you known him and stuff."

Kai blinked a bit and Tyson let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Oh." Kai started up again, "This is Tyson Granger-."

"THE Tyson Granger?" Kai's father seemed to be less bored now.

Tyson inched back, Kai slightly covered him.

Kai's mother smiled, "The Tyson Granger from elementary school? You're still so cute!"

Tyson blushed and glanced down at the floor.

Kai's mom gave a laugh, "You and Kai fought all the time!"

Tyson just gave a weak smile.

Mrs. Hiwatari gave a big smile, "I remember it like it was yesterday!"

VAVAVAAVAVAVAV My first flashback in a while! VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Little five-year-old Kai Hiwatari sat in the back of his parent's car with arms folded and a scrunched up nose. (Take a moment for Kai fans to go aww) "Why do I have to go anyways?"

Mrs. Kimiko (I needed to give her a name) Hiwatari smiled out the window at the rainy, dreary day, "Because you need to be around other children."

The five year old said nothing but scrunched up his nose further. He shot a glare accusingly at his father.

Mr. Takeru (again I made this up) Hiwatari shook his head, "Listen to your mother Kai. She's wise."

Kimiko gave her husband 'the look', "Honey… that's so sweet!"

Takeru smiled, "Just like you."

Kai stared at his parents as if they were insane.

The car rolled to a halt and Kimiko opened her door and pull Kai out of his after she opened it. She walked in the building with Kai and smiled at the sight before her.

The old brick building looked dead and cold, but the inside… Inside was totally different. Children ran back and forth, playing and having fun. Sharing and caring. Loving and learning. (Does this sound VERY corny to anyone else?)

It was perfect for Kai to learn. (_Big cough_)

A lady with shoulder length black hair and deep purple eyes kneeled down to Kai, "You must be Hiwatari Kai, aren't you? You're very handsome!"

Kimiko smiled and looked down at Kai, "What do you say?"

Kai glared, "Hn."

The lady only smiled, "I believe he'll been fine Hiwatari-san, I have children he can grow to befriend."

"Wonderful!" Kimiko explained everything to the lady, and after a couple of kisses and explanations to Kai she left.

The lady smiled again, "My name is Sakura, what do you like to do Kai-kun?"

Kai hissed, he HATED having a weak honorific attached to his name, "Kai-sama. I want to be left alone."

Sakura looked surprised before leading him to a corner of the room away from the children playing, "Would you like some juice or something Kai?"

Glare.

O.O;; "I'll bring you some just in case."

Kai glared at her back as she walked away. He glanced around the room; now away from his beyblade training he was terribly bored.

"Hiyas."

Kai looked up to see a boy with dark blue-black hair and red crimson eyes, "Hn."

The boy seemed to ignore Kai's glare, "Who are you? I'm Tyson!"

Kai glared further and closer and four-year-old Tyson had to scoot back to see Kai's face, "Why don't you go away?"

Tyson blinked (chibi style! _Squeal!_) "Why would I want to do that?"

Kai's glare darkened, "Don't you feel afraid?"

Tyson blinked again, "Not really."

Kai turned his head to the side, looking angry, "Hn. Go away." Truthfully, on the inside, he was VERY unsure. He'd just come across a person his glare DIDN'T affect.

Tyson gave a big grin, "Why would I want to do THAT?"

Kai didn't look at him, (or else he would've fallen for Tyson's killer smile) "I want to be alone. I'm **_BROODING_**."

Tyson gave his big chibi blink. (Let's take a moment for Tyson fans, including me, to go aww.) "What does brooding mean Kai?"

Kai brought his gaze back to Tyson's, "How'd you know my name?"

Tyson pointed to Kai's shirt, "There."

Kai looked down on his shirt and groaned; he finally noticed the nametag saying cheerfully 'hi, my name is Kai!' "Get away from me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I like you! You're fun!"

"Get AWAY!"

"NO!"

"Well I don't like YOU!"

Tyson's eyes welled up in tears but he kept his face on, "Well, now I don't like you!"

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA End Flashback VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kimiko smiled, "In baby school it was fighting, elementary school fighting, middle school fighting, High school fighting AND dating." She gave a laugh.

Takeru smiled "You guys seem to go well together, not counting some mishaps." Kimiko nodded in rememberance. It was the same every year for the Tyson Granger and Kai Hiwatari fight.

Grade school: fought

Elementary school: fought

Middle school: can you guess? Fought

High school: Please look at the last three years.

The parents left a sweatdropping Tyson and Kai together on the couch.

Kai blinked, "Did we just get dissed?"

Tyson sweatdropped again, his hand forgotten in Kai's grasp, "I think we did."

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Kei grinned, "So there's more to Hiwatari than meets the eyes, huh?"

Takao rolled his eyes, "Obviously, we haven't known him THAT long."

Kei looked surprised, "That's not true! Takao, Tyson's reincarnated from you and Kai's reincarnated from me! We know who they are because they're copies of us!"

Sudden the door opened and Kei's gaze met with Kai's, "Copies huh?"

Kei gave a sheepish grin, "Hiya…"

Kai glared before chasing Kei around, "I'M NOTHING LIKE YOU KAIDO!"

"That's true." Takao and Tyson sweatdropped.

"Aw, SHUT UP!" Kei hollered, running from Kai.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Tke: XD end of that chapter!

Kei: _looking around_ Sammi!

Tke: what's wrong?

Kei: we're low on plushies!

Tke: OO but I filled it this morning!

Kei: well, updating EVERY fic has caused us to stretch.

Tke: shittama…. Then everyone gets candy in trick or treat bags if they review!

Kei: Sammi isn't to be yelled at if sugar high happens either.


	22. Shirts and Public Bathing

Tke: Okay I need to REALLY get my stories updated, but I'm having a major mental block for like half of them!

Kei: or you're just stupid.

Tke: **_twitch_** what was that?

Kei: YOU. ARE. STUPID.

Tke: you say that, I don't write my fics and- **_moves aside so Kei can see all the fans of my stories_** they murder you and you'll never see your little Dragon again.

Kei: O.O Taka…

Tke: I thought so.

**Reviews**:

**Minako Mikoto**: sorry, no lemon last time or this time, but I promise NEXT chapter! XD

**Kai's kitty**: Wow, I never knew Kai hated spiders… but Kai looks so perfectly cute in that shirt! I'm so going to draw it! Kai's Kitty, this chapter is for you!

**LiahWoodsKainTalaLover**: practically anything a chibi does is adorable!

Kai: unless the chibi is really ugly.

Tke: VV;; yeah, that would be bad.

T.T sometimes I think Kei risks death that way.

**Naru-Kit**: It took a while for me to come up with Kai's mom. In the manga she's very sophisticated and all. It's creepy

**Akira of the Twilight**: you can NEVER have too much candy! O.o I'd hate to see that how that kid would react to you at this age. Haha. Well! Maybe Ty will follow Kai! Glad you can use Kei for your story!

**Shinigami**: T.T to say the truth, I somehow got this info. Supposably during daycare Japanese kids learn to read and write and stuff. Basically I call it a mini school. The thought of Tyson younger than Kai just seemed really good to me. I think it's the same for the anime too. Not sure.

**Kaifucker69**: I missed you! I always sneak my stories into my schoolwork somehow. I have no idea why a teacher hasn't caught me yet. Maybe I'm just good. Go ahead change it to Kei! Haha, at least I inspired you! _Already in tears_ I missed you too! LOVES! _Hands over plushie of Kei_ XD I wish you good luck.

**pIeRr'S gIrL**: that was my favorite part too. Kai's parents kinda scare me… hehe.

**Eien-Kisaki**: glad you're a new reader. If you ever need anything explained, just ask.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

**Dedication**: I update this story for Kai's Kitty who updated Shattered! WEE! I LOVE YA!

**Beyblade Tip of the Chapter**: Daichi never met the Bladebreakers till his like fourth week in the Japanese version. He meets them two days or so after he arrives in the English version.

**CHAPTER 23**: Bathing

**Disclaimer**: When I own Beyblade, I'll let you know.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kei smirked, his trophy triumphantly in his hands. That's when he started his insane, evil, laugh.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!"

Our favorite older blue Dragon sat back, watching his lover with a careful gaze, "You alright Kei?"

Kei smirked again, scooting closer to his lover, "Kinomiya Takao, have I told you how much I love you today?"

"I'm NOT doing your dirty work." Takao growled, folding his arms and looking away.

Kei gave a smile, placing the item in his hands aside. He wrapped his arms around Takao, pulling him closer. He kissed Takao's neck softly, "Then we'll just have fun here in an attic."

Silence.

"Give me the dammed thing Kei."

Kei smiled triumphantly and Takao glared.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Myrou that's WAY too much batter!"

"Leave me kitten! I know what I'm doing!"

Ray stared, gapping. Okay, Myrou Mizuhara baking was RARE; the only real time Myrou cooked was when he was cooking food for Takao during Takao's year-long-punishment. However, this wasn't the biggest shocker.

They were making SWEETS!

Rei stood, he seemed to be frozen to his spot in a kitchen seat.

However, this was different for Max Tate. He now had a cooking partner!

"Here, crack these eggs Maxie."

SLAM!

Ray and Rei jumped as Max brought a butcher knife upon the poor eggs, cracking them and sending their insides everywhere, but some DID manage to land in the bowl. However, most did land through out the kitchen.

Tyson cheerfully walked in, he smiled as he watched Max and Myrou cook.

However, such luck was not on the side of Hiwatari Kai. Kai came in right when Max sent those egg contents flying. It had gotten in his hair, clothes, and other such items.

"Uh oh…" Rei, Ray, and Tyson stared at the now trembling Hiwatari child.

"MYROU MIZUHARA, MAX TATE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

Myrou and Max sweatdropped.

"Meany." They replied at the same time.

Everyone but Kai sweatdropped, the red-eyed half Russian growled.

Okay… so Kai was pissed, nothing new.

Kei came in, running, before screeching to a halt with Takao near him, "Kai, we got you a present!"

Everyone stared in awe, Kei got Kai a present? Had hell frozen over?

Kei unfolded the present and everyone sweatdropped.

No, hell hadn't frozen over Kei was just being Kei.

Kai stared, was that… was that what he thought it was!

A bigger version of his 'Hi! I'm Kai!' shirt from when he was a kid.

Suddenly, Kai was mad anymore, he was angry, pissed, and a few other words I can't say because this is KAIDO!"

The last thing anyone saw was Kai chase after Kei and disappear around the corner.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Kimiko gave a warm smile, "Kai, sweetie." Said Hiwatari winced at the name, "The bathroom is broken, so the repair men are coming over today."

"And…?" Kai asked weakly.

"You have to go to a public bathing area!"

Kimiko Hiwatari had never seen a more horrified look on her son's face before.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Takao, Myrou, Ray, Max, and Rei sweatdropped, "Public bathing?"

Kai nodded his head, glancing over at a pleased, yet blushing, Tyson. It was obvious the bluenette had been to a public bathing house before, but NEVER with Kai.

Kei seemed less than pleased, he pulled his Kinomiya into his lap, "We're not going, this is MY Takao we're talking about."

Takao rolled his eyes.

The rest of the gang sighed.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

The public bathing house was almost empty, thanks to Kei and his possessiveness. After all, Kei's little blue dragon was his, right? Why share his beauty?

"Moron." Kai glared.

Kei glared back, "Just because you can't get laid Hiwatari, doesn't mean you can mock someone who has."

"WHAT!"

Tyson spaced the two out, "Would you two stop it?"

Kai growled and dragged Tyson away from the lecher's hands.

Max gave a grin as he glanced from Kei to Kai, "You know who Kei reminds me of?"

Rei blinked, "Who?"

"Kakashi-sensei in Naruto." Max grinned.

Rei broke out laughing.

Kei gave a glare, "I feel offended."

"You should be."

"What are you talking about?" Takao asked, walking in and looking around. He'd been trying to apologize to the owner for the last half hour due to Kei. Walking in the bathhouse the owner's son hit on Takao and Kei smacked him out cold yelling 'HE'S MY KINOMIYA, DON'T TOUCH HIM!'

It was amazing the owner thanked him for hurting his son.

"Kei's like Kakashi." Came the union answer.

Kei, after getting everyone but him and Takao in the bath, stomped over. "I'm not like whoever that is!"

Max and Rei swam off, laughing.

Kei gave Takao a seductive look, "Want me to wash your back, Taka?"

Takao death glared, "No, that's okay."

Kei purred, "But it'd be so much fun!"

Low and behold, Kai, who was walking passed, tripped Kei into the bath, splashing everyone.

"DAMMIT!" Kei spit out water that he'd swallowed in. (well, duh, how else is he supposed to get it in himself?)

Everyone laughed.

Soon after they went home with a VERY sick and pissed Kei Kaido.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tke: sorry, I would've written more, but I was in a hurry to update what I promised.

Kei: well, it isn't your fault your mother dragged you to do the Los Altos Band Field Competition.

Tke: true, but I owed this to Kai's Kitty. ANYWAYS.

NEWS TO ALL MY FANS 

_**I've made a new profile on here its stories written by Kiraracutie AND me. Our screen name is Tysonkaicutie and if you read the Traveling Maids story on here, it's going to be moved to that profile. Thanks to all fans who support us!**_

Kei: are you done yet?

Tke: yeah, I don't really have anything to add.

Kei: but the plushies?

Tke: oh right, I got new plushies! This one is of……… Takao, please do the honors.

Takao: okay, this chapter's plushie is of Summer time Kei Kaido! It talks too! If you would do the honors AGAIN, Takao.

Takao: **_squeezes plushie_**

Plushie: **_push_** I am the Chosen of Dranzer **_push_** I can kick your ass! **_Push_** THAT'S MY KINOMIYA TAKAO YOU'RE TOUCHING!

Takao: o.O heaven help us all now…

Tke: uh huh… well then, please make sure you be very careful! NEVER LET THIS PLUSHIE NEAR A TAKAO, TYSON, OR KAI PLUSHIE!

Tke: I can understand me and Tyson, but why a Kai plushie?

Tke: are you kidding! They'd fight and then could sue me for damages! So don't blame me if you put any of those three plushies together!

Takao: **_holds out Sword of Dragoon _**(I own) No one is allowed to touch Tke, she needs to update!

Kei: … **_pulls out Spear of Dranzer for no reason_**(I own also) I'm bored, we should go kill people.

Takao: **_eyes glimmer in happiness_**

Tke: DAMMIT, NO KEI! **_Sees Kei's already left with Takao_** dammit… I warned him…

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	23. A KaiXTyson lemon!

Tke: I'm SO sorry for this late update! I'm living in two different houses and it's complete mayhem! I just have too many family fights going on! **_Bows_** FORGIVE ME!

Room: **_silence as they debate to accept her apology or not_**

Tke: and I have no guest stars because Kei took Takao out to kill… why does he take such enjoyment in killing ANYWAYS?

Shuichi: because he loves to kill?

Tke: O.o … aren't you supposed to be in a Gravitation fanfic now?

Shuichi: Yuki and I were planning on taking a vacation, but his editors tracked him down and made him finish his book.

Tke: …

Shuichi: Sammi doesn't own Baukten Shoot Beyblade sorry!

Tke: Thanks Shu-chan!

Shuichi: no problem!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Beyblade Tips of the Chapter**: In the Japanese version, Ray is the first to go up against Daichi, while in the English version Takao is.

**Eien-Kisaki**: glad you're a new reader and you like it, thanks a LOT!

**Duckyalchemist**: hehe, glad you like! The cast of Foamy ROCKS!

**Kai's Kitty**: Sorry about the late update, from now on, every weekend I'll be going to my step-dad's house, I would've left an author's note, but my mom picked me up, out of the blue. You updated Shattered! It was sad but I loved it! Don't even THINK of quitting it now!

**Allieb13**: you ask, and you shall receive.

**LiahWoodsKainTalaLover**: I don't think Tyson's too chicken now. XD **_nudges and winks_** got ya a lemon, enjoy!

**Shinigami**: Kakashi is a real person in Naruto, if you look on the cover of a few Naruto volumes; he's the grey (it's really silver, but, hey.) haired ninja. He trains Naruto. Max does love anime.

**Lugga**: thanks! I love it too!

**Akira of the Twilight**: Kiraracutie called me and said that the Forbidden Wish chapter was up, so I'm glad I read it. Kei really made my day that chapter. I laughed so hard I couldn't talk to Kiraracutie of the phone for ten minutes. It was the best! Use him as much as you want! Maybe we should create a Tyka and Mara swat team. Kira, you are Commander! **_Salutes_**

**PIeRr's gIrL**: the BB movie? Sure, I have it on DVD. It's a remake of how Daichi and Tyson first meet (totally different from the show) and how Tyson and Daichi unlock an evil during a beybattle, so they have to seal it up again. That's basically it… T.T however, I prefer the bit beasts in the show. In the movie, ones like Dranzer are just too animated for my tastes. It looked like a VG.

**Minako Mikoto**: O.O you haven't read a lemon in MONTHS? You poor thing! Then I give you this chapter in hopes that I tried my best!

**DEDICATIONS**: this chapter is dedicated to three people. First to Akira of the Twilight, for using Kei so perfectly, I probably couldn't find someone who could use him THAT well. And second to Minako Mikoto for not reading a lemon, this lemon is for you! And third to Kai's Kitty for updating Shattered and having Kai cry!

Kai: **_twitch_**

Tke: …

**CHAPTER 24**: Lemon of Tyka sorry not KeiTak

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"You know…" Tyson gave a smile as he snuggled deeper into Kai's chest and traced circles on the Hiwatari's chest, "Kei's sick…"

Kai gave a smirk, "I noticed."

Tyson gave a pout, "I just miss someone being perverted."

Kai glanced quietly to Tyson before pulling the bluenette into a long and slow kiss. "What do you want to do about it?"

Tyson gave a smile, feeling Kai lick his earlobe, "Maybe I need a reminder on just how perverted Kei can be."

Kai gave a smirk, "Normally I'd be offended." He pulled Tyson into a hungrier kiss, "But I'm too fucking turned on to care at the moment."

Tyson gave a giggle that seemed to be swallowed in a moan as Kai licked and nibbled his neck. The bluenette's gasps went quiet as Kai swallowed his mouth again. Their tongues fought before the Hiwatari pulled back, "You…" The half-Russian was trying his hardest to not got down, place another kiss to Tyson, and devour him until he was allowed to enter heaven.

Tyson gave a grin, "I can't help it." He smirked as Kai just barely noticed the hand on his ass, "Told you I missed someone being perverted."

Kai gave a grin back before pulling Tyson's shirt off him; he kissed, nibbled, and licked the tanned skin every time he moved down.

"Fuck… Kai…" Tyson whimpered as Kai's mouth covered his hardened nipple. The duel-haired boy's tongue ran over it soothingly after it had been bitten. Tyson almost cried out when Kai moved, and did the same, to the other one.

Kai just continued to smirk as he ran his tongue down the tanned skin; it sunk quietly into the withering boy's navel.

Before Tyson could even blink his pants and boxers had been thrown off, he gave a whine, "Kai! Do you have to undress me so fast?"

Kai merely licked his lips, "What? You're fucking beautiful, koi." To emphasize his point, he unwrapped Tyson's hair and watched the dark blue mass fall around his tanned skin, "You're fucking so damn beautiful you could be a fucking saint." (Kai cusses more during sex… weird…)

The bluenette blushed.

Kai grabbed a leg and kissed from ankle to inner thigh, "I've dreamed of seeing this body, and now I'm glad I've waited."

Tyson tried his best not to blush, but his heart was doing otherwise.

Kai traced a finger from one thigh, to the navel, then to the other thigh, "You're like a fucking god."

The bluenette brought his hand up and started to unbutton Kai's shirt, "Me? Than what are you?"

Kai gave a playful smirk, "I AM god."

Tyson rolled his eyes and continued until he pulled off Kai's shirt, his hands roaming over the pale skin.

Kai sat quietly, watching his lover's fingers run across his bare skin. Something was wrong, even though the touches felt good on Kai's skin. "What's wrong Ty?"

Tyson blushed and tried to avoid Kai's eyes, "Just a little nervous."

Kai gave a smile, kissing Tyson with reassurance, "If it becomes painful, let me know." He then smirked, "But first…" He moved to Tyson's shoulder and bit someone hard.

The Dragon yelped at the slight pain, but soon whimpered when the phoenix licked over the bitten area, "What did you do that for?"

"To make you permanently mine." Kai purred in his ear. The phoenix soon returned to his activities of nibbling, licking, and kissing the Dragon's leg.

Tyson whimpered, he had been watching Kai work until Kai bit at the skin in his inner left thigh. He closed his eyes and licked his lips, trying to prove he could outlast Kai.

Kai grinned and kissed the base of Tyson's throbbing cock, smirking as Tyson's crimson eyes shot open, "Such stamina Ty…"

"Fucking hell!" Tyson groaned as Kai pushed his hips down and took him whole in his mouth. The phoenix procceded to build the pleasure until Tyson nearly came. Suddenly Kai released him.

The bluenette whimpered before prying his lust-covered eyes open, "Kami-sama, why'd you stop?" When the phoenix smirked, he glared, "KAI!"

Kai simply gave a grin and grabbed some lotion from the bed. "Because it wasn't the right time." He turned Tyson over before the bluenette had time to protest and confined Tyson's twitching cock to the bed.

"Fucking hell!" Tyson gasped as Kai licked the area between his ass.

Kai smirked; he slowly ran his tongue over Tyson's virgin area. The bluenette came in a scream.

Tyson gasped for breath, no matter how many times he dreamed it, or thought it, just that slight touch from Kai set him off, "Please Kai… I need you…"

Kai stared, Tyson was at first unsure, and now… "God dammit!" Kai huggled the sweating teen, a look of happiness on his face, "I love you Ty!"

Tyson blinked, a few seconds ago he was getting prepared to be fucked, and now he was being a plushie? What the HELL! "Erm… Kai mine?"

Kai made a noise to show he was listening, but he huggled the teen still.

"Weren't you going to-AH!" Tyson didn't finish his sentence because Kai slid his lotion-covered (when had he lotioned it up? Tyson wasn't really sure, but he couldn't care) inside him.

Kai grinned, he slowly started out, but in time Tyson's moaning, cries, and the fact that it felt so damn good had made Kai nearly fuck Tyson to death.

Tyson wasn't sure who came first, nor did he really care. Just feeling Kai in him, making him whole was his only thoughts. And it seemed Kai was thinking the same thing.

Kai slowly slid out of his lover and pulled Tyson close before bringing up the blankets. "God, that was fucking amazing."

Tyson gave a grin; he shifted slightly and winced at the pain.

Kai grabbed Tyson's shoulders softly, "Are you in pain?"

Tyson shook his head, "Only when I move." He nuzzled the side of Kai's chest and traced the same patterns on the exact same area he had before.

Kai kissed his forehead and they both started to fall asleep, "Love you My Ty."

"Love you Kai mine."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kei growled, here he was sick in bed, and Takao wouldn't let him MOVE. He was sure that somewhere, somehow someone was talking about him. He'd sneezed about four times already.

(1)

And Takao.

GODS.

He fucking dropped stuff or noted stuff so much Kinomiya was going to break his back. But it was worth it. Watching the bluenette bend down, that ass Kei wanted to fuck sticking in the air.

It was fucking TORTURE.

The bluenette next to him gave a warm smile, "I know what you're thinking…"

Kei stared, "What?"

"You can't fuck me." Takao smiled and said in a sing-songy voice.

Kei growled, "Shut the FUCK up."

Takao smirked, "That word just won't do."

Kei's glared went darker, after a few seconds….

He sneezed again.

This was SO not his day…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

A few days after Kei recovered from being sick, things went normal.

Well… almost normal….

Kei had noticed one flaw of Tyson's.

Tyson Granger was **_limping_**.

Kei pulled Takao close, "Kinomiya, does it look rather odd to you that Granger is limping?"

Takao blinked, looking over at Tyson and away from his card game with Kai. True, said blue-haired teen WAS limping. However, before Takao could comment on it, Kei did.

Kei grabbed Tyson in a hug, "Congratulations Tyson! You're not a Granger anymore!"

Takao and Kai simply stared, poor Tyson, however, looked confused, "I'm not?"

Kei smirked and struck a pose, "From this day on you'll be known as Tyson Kinomiya!"

Silence.

Takao smacked Kei in the head, "Don't give him my family name!"

Kai simply glance at the still confused looking Tyson, "Er… My Ty?"

Tyson sweatdropped, "What just happened?"

Kai coughed into his fist, "You're limping…"

Tyson blinked before blushing, "Kyaa!"

Myrou came in, somehow overhearing the conversation, "So our innocent Ty isn't so innocent anymore, ne?"

"Quit picking on me!" Tyson huffed.

Myrou just laughed and patted Tyson's head. "Welcome to the Kinomiya world Ty."

Tyson just sweatdropped.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

After the little 'Tyson Kinomiya' incident (Kei was STILL giving him the Kinomiya name) things were back to normal. The four past people had to learn what things were and they were doing pretty good too.

Except for the fact Kei seemed to love handcuffs.

And for obvious reasons.

By the end of one lesson Kei had managed to handcuff himself to Takao and successfully 'loose the key' (he really just swallowed it) and he had successfully managed to handcuff Kai and Tyson, who was handcuffed also to a bedpost, together.

He really liked those handcuffs.

And nobody could tell him otherwise for fear of being handcuffed to something.

Who knew Kei Kaido could be scary?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

(1)- It's a myth that if you sneeze, then someone is talking about you. And if you sneeze one hundred times in one day someone is saying something very bad about you.

Tke: and another chapter down the drain!

Kei: heheheheheheh **_twirling a set of handcuffs around_**

Tke: O.o right… Takao, please do the plushie.

Takao: GOT IT! **_Pulls out plushie and stares_**

Plushie: **_is Takao himself_**

Takao: oh GOD no!

Tke: PUSH IT DAMN YOU!

Takao: … **_push_**

Plushie Takao: I love to kill things! **_Push_** Don't touch me! I will kill you! **_Push_** DAMMIT KEI, HARDER!

Takao: O.O

Tke: erm… KEI!

Kei: **_hiding a manual on how to program a plushie behind his back_** yes?

Takao: **_chases after him_** I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Tke: well… read and review please!

Shuichi: the more the merrier!

Tke: … well said Shu-chan.

Shuichi: thanks!


	24. The Third Wheel

Tke: I'm BACK!

Kei: … great…

Tke: aw shaddup.

Kei: anything you wanna say?

Tke: … Kai Hiwatari is a fucking jerk.

Kei: … that was random…

Kai: what the FUCK do you have against ME?

Kei: V.V she's reading Kai's Kitty's Shattered story.

Kai: … damn… stupid Tala… **_rolls eyes_**

Kei: she used to like Tala Involtv until after she read THAT.

Kai: just start, will you?

Tke: yes sir! **_Glares at him_**

Kai: QUIT STARING AT ME LIKE THAT! **_Glares back_**

Kei: What ever possessed you to date Involtv, Hiwatari?

Kai: V.v I don't want to know, I just wanna kill myself over it.

Tke: SHUT UP! I STARTED!

Kei and Kai: O.o

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Duckyalchemist**: thank you!

**Cherry Fantasy**: **_GLOMP_** SAMMI LOVES YOU SO MUCH!

Kei: … Sammi, you're talking in third person….

Tke: I DON'T CARE! SHE LIKES MY STORY! Who knew yaoi boys could get into so much trouble! XD

**ChAngIng-WINds**: thank you! I think I'm a pretty bad writer, but I'm glad you like it!

**Kai's Kitty**: A boyfriend for Kai BEFORE he dated Tyson…. Makes me wonder! XD thanks! I got my idea now! **_HUGGLES!_** THANKS FOR UPDATING SHATTERED AND LOST! Sorry I couldn't help too much with your story, I'm not much of KaiRay fan, nor a SetoYami one. I prefer KaiTyson and Yugiyami, but I love your story ideas.

**Shinigami**: Kei: **_hands over plushie manual_** you didn't get it from me

Tke: get what from you?

Kei: nothing!

Tke?.? Well…. HARRY POTTER ROCKS! And I'm sorry, but as a gift to Kai's Kitty, I HAVE to have another triangle. But don't worry, it won't last long. I'll make you a one shot that's only Tyka or Mara, your choice.

**LiahWoodsKainTalalove**r: Lemons are pretty hard to write… never thought I'd do one….. But I AM a fangirl, ne?

**Allieb13**: …. You're welcome…

Kai: what the fuck?

Tke: leave 'em alone! It's a review!

Kai: then my name is Kai Edna Hiwatari

Tke: then deal with it Kai Edna Hiwatari **_gives him a stare_**

Kai: … EDNA IS NOT MY MIDDLE NAME, DAMMIT, IT WAS A JOKE!

Tke: O.O Kai Edna Hiwatari cracks a joke?

Kai: … why me…?

**Akira of the Twilight**: Don't worry Mimi, maybe you can read a lime. XD anyways, our team can be used to destroy our Tyka and Mara haters!

**Minako Mikoto**: You're SO welcome! Glad you like the lemon! THANKS!

Kei: I'm going deaf…….

Tke: shut up Kei, you're loosing time with Takao.

Kei: shit! Gotta go! Bye!

Tke: … yes well… TYKA AND MARA FOREVER!

**Smoondigiboy**: As long as you read and liked that's what matters. But if you want, give me your email (in a message on my profile because it won't come up on review) and I'll send you chapter eight.

**Dedications**: I dedicate this chapter to Kai's Kitty for her great idea and Kaikao for updating Bewitched! I LOVE YOU BOTH!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

CHAPTER 25: The Third Wheel 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kei smirked as he watched Tyson Kinomiya (cough, Kei stuck with the name) enter the room, the bluenette limping, "I take it you were uke, Tyson?"

Tyson turned a dark red, "SHUT UP KAIDO!"

Kei just gave a cheery smile, "Don't worry, Takao was uke too!"

Takao smacked his boyfriend upside the head, "SHUT UP!"

"But Taka! The way you moaned-."

No one had ever seen Takao drop Kei out the window so fast.

Kai came in, blinking, "I thought I heard Kaido."

"Takao kicked him out the window." Tyson muttered, blushing, as he could not look at his boyfriend.

Kai blinked for a second, staring, before turned to Takao, "Do I want to know?"

Takao glared the Hiwatari like he'd done something wrong, said boy sweatdropped.

DING DONG!

"I'll get it!" Tyson raced away to get away from his boyfriend. He ran to the door and opened it, he stared and gapped.

In the doorway stood a boy with short black hair and the most piercing gray eyes Tyson had ever seen. The boy's tanned skin wasn't as dark and rich as Tyson's, but I still looked smooth and shinny. (1)

"May I… help you…?" Tyson asked.

The boy's voice was smooth yet harsh, "Kai's letting KIDS work for him now? That's a first." The boy practically sneered, "Where is Kai?"

Suddenly Kai came to the doorway, followed by Takao and Kei, who the boy didn't see

"Kira?" Kai blinked.

He did, however, notice Kai, "Kai koi! I missed you!" He ran to Kai and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

Kai froze; the only thing in his sight was the heartbroken Tyson, "Tyson…"

Tyson turned his back to Kai, "I'm going to go clean now, Master **_Kai-sama_**."

Takao glanced at the shocked expression on Kai's face; he followed Tyson out of the room.

Kei whistled, "That went well."

The boy, who Kai responded to as Kira, turned to Kei, "Are you impersonating Kai?"

Kei smirked, veins sprouting all over his head, "I am the better half of Kai."

"You look like a dog." Came Kira's remark.

Kei face faulted and Kai smirked.

Maybe Kira being here wasn't so bad after all…

Kira smiled to Kai, "I missed you Kai-koi!" He hugged the Hiwatari's neck again.

Kai sweatdropped, okay… maybe not…

Kira smiled, skipping over Kei and dragging Kai with him, "Kai koi, let's go have tea!"

Kai didn't even notice until the door closed that Takao had came back with a tear-cheeked Tyson.

"My Ty-!"

The last thing Kai saw of him was Tyson flinching at the nickname.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Tyson…" Takao held the younger version of him, watching him cry on his should, "Tyson, you know Kai still loves you."

Tyson sniffled, "It's just hard that he still has his old lover around."

Kei smirked evilly, "Another playmate of Hiwatari's…." He scratched his chin thoughtfully as if he was older and had a beard. (Does anyone seem to notice that even as they grow older, anime characters NEVER seem to get a beard unless they already have one?)

Takao gave Kei a glare, "Don't even THINK it Kaido!"

"KAIDO IS ON A MISSION!"

Tyson sweatdropped as Takao's fist shook, "Guess he already thought about it…"

"I'm going to KILL him…" came Takao's voice.

Tyson smiled slightly, glancing at the older version of himself with a half hearted look of victory.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kira smiled happily, he glanced at Kai through thick eyelashes, "Did you miss me Kai-koi?"

Kai sweatdropped, in truth, he'd forgotten about Kira.

Kira smiled again, then frowned, "About that boy."

Kai sweatdropped again, he'd also forgotten about Kira's attitude…

Kira then glanced up from some tea to glare towards Kai, "What's his name?"

"Tyson."

"… His last name?"

"Kinomiya."

Kira jumped up, eyes widening, "You've got a Kinomiya working as a servant?"

Kai could only sweatdrop again, "No I'm not, you took it-."

Kira ran out the door, grabbed a surprised Tyson, and drew him back in the room.

Or at least, who he thought was Tyson.

Kira bowed as the boy blinked, "Kinomiya-san, I wish for your forgiveness."

Takao blinked, "Erm… what?"

Kira didn't stop, "I ask forgiveness on behalf of my fiancée, Hiwatari Kai-."

As Kira babbled on, Takao could almost hear Tyson's sob from the other side of the door. He sent a mental link to Kei to get Tyson away from there.

"Kira-sama." Came Takao's voice.

Kira bowed once more before standing up, "Yes Kinomiya-san?"

"You can't marry Kai."

Kira looked astonished, "But this was planned as kids!"

Takao sat on the couch, snuggling into Kai's embrace. The half Russian was going along with it, even if he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry, but I'm dating Kai."

Kai jumped, glancing at Takao like Tyson's older half had announced that the president of the United States died in a knitting accident. (2)

Takao Kinomiya's look clearly read 'Fucking play along or I'll make you loose Tyson forever.'

The Hiwatari sweatdropped, this was SO not his day….

Kira kept his gaze on Takao before sighing, "I can't believe I'm hearing this…"

The two watched intently.

Kira was grabbing Takao's hands and shaking them in less than an instant, "Kinomiya-san! You don't know how HAPPY you've made me!"

The two stared.

WHAT?

Kira smiled, "I was so worried I was going to have to marry sourpuss over there." He glanced at Kai.

Silence.

Kira ran out the door, "Bye!"

Even more silence

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Came the scream from Kai Hiwatari.

Takao Kinomiya could only wonder in agreement.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

(1)- Kira is actually one of my first five OCs. If anyone reads my other stories, he's from Saint Dragons. Don't worry, Kira will have a bigger part later on, right now I just needed to introduce him.

(2)- Does anyone watch Who's Line Is It Anyways? I was watching it and they were in the middle of playing that game where someone died in a weird way. It suddenly popped into my head. I have no idea why. I was going to use Arnold, mayor of California(since I live in California) but then only the Californians would get my joke, so I couldn't.

Tke: Another chapter down the drain!

Kei: you're still listening to the Rage Beat, aren't you?

Tke: hey Gravitation is a good anime! The best yaoi anime out there!

Kei: and you just happen to love Shuichi Shindou, ne?

Tke: Shuichi-sama is my GOD.

Kei: uh huh. **_Throws out plushies of Shuichi_** accept these or I will KILL you!

Tke: … right… anyways, next chapter is dedicated to Kaikao for coming back! And it's going to be a Mara lemon for you all! My very first Mara one! I WILL TRY MY BEST!

R AND R PLEASE!


	25. Authoress Note and Story Ideas

Tke: sorry, this is not chapter 26 of MLMH… I know how badly you've wanted it. But I have important news on it! Because I have not had the time to write ANYTHING, Kiraracutie wants to try writing the lemon in 26. As such, she's my best friend, so I'm letting her. However, it will still be edited by me so if any complaints it's my fault. However if you DO like it, it was written by both of us, so I will try to convince KC to write all mine with me. Thank you, please drive through now.

Kei: well?

Tke: well what?

Kei: we should give them something in return for making them wait that long…

Tke: like what?

Kei: … a story idea or two, or three?

Tke: oh all right. You guys read these and tell me if you like them and if I should post them!

**Kiss Kiss Kitty**

A kitten is found on the Kinomiya dojo steps and Takao and Max seem more interested in the kitten than anything else. So why do Rei and Kai present killing the fluff ball? Tyka and Mara

**Tautuelle Le Chocolate(Not the correct spelling, I don't have it with me)**

Max has a crush on Ray and plans to seduce him by cooking for the neko-jiin. However, not being about to cook he looks to one Tyson Kinomiya Sweets Expert to help him. But does Ray even like him? Tyson sends Kai to find that out and much is revealed. Mara and Tyka

**The Prep Of Punk**

Kai Hiwatari is a prep that's moved to Beycity High School. He's made amends he wouldn't mingle with any other people except preps. However what happens when he's a blue haired beauty that's half punk and half goth? Tyka and Mara

Tke: to say the truth… I like the last one best…

Kei: that's gonna be funny to see if people vote you put that up.

Tke: yes well… it's up to them… I have to wait.

Kei: hurry up and tell us which one you want us to create!

Tke: yes! Thanks for waiting so long for KC and I. When the lemon's finished I will add it and it will be posted the same day it's finished. I PROMISE YOU!


	26. MaRa lemon School Secrets!

Tke: I know, I know, this is SOOOOO late!

Kei: so what happened?

Tke: well, Kiraracutie never wrote it for me, she DID write it but lost it, so I had to take matters in my own hands. So I attempted… and then gave to my beta… then my beta went on vacation without telling me… so I just decided to write it again.

Kei: hnnnn… it's still a long time.

Tke: I know, that's why I'm giving TWO lemons! One this chapter, and one next chapter!

Kei: OO NANI?

Tke: well, I've written one KeiTakao, two KaiTyson, and now one ReiMax, so I figured I'd do another KeiTakao, and next lemon I do will have RayMyrou. The lemon for next chapter will be remembering when Kei and Takao first did it. Hehehehe.

Kei: wow, lemon make-ups?

Tke: something like that.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

THANK YOU TO ALL THE REVIEWERS AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

If I owned Beyblade, I'd be playing fucking God and making couples until everyone would have someone! Well… maybe with the exception of Michael and Mao….

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 26**: Mara Lemon and Starting School

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Takao Kinomiya was one to notice something was amiss; he was VERY keen on it. So when Tyson Granger (Kei STILL kept calling him Tyson Kinomiya) noted that Myrou Mizuhara, Ray Kon, Max Tate, and Rei Kon were missing, Takao almost died. (Again.)

Tyson tried to calm his past self down, but Granger was having no such luck.

"WHY?" Takao cried out, nearly smacking Tyson in the face with a wave of his hands.

Tyson grabbed his other self's hands, "Takao, take a breath, they probably went out."

"DAMN YOU KEI!"

Tyson and Takao paused as one very PISSED and very WET Kai Hiwatari was chasing one very HAPPY and very EVILLY LAUGHING Kei Kaido.

Tyson and Takao STILL couldn't figure out how Kei was reincarnated to Kai.

"Well… Kei Kaido and Kai Hiwatari LOOK the same…" Takao sweatdropped.

Tyson gave a grin, "But they act different."

Takao decided to try, "Or do they just hide that they act the same?"

A screech.

A halt.

"Are you commenting on something, lover?"

"Nope, keep running lover, Kai's still chasing you."

"WAHHHHH!"

"Now let's try to find Rei, Ray, Max, and Myrou."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

(Some hotel I'm too lazy to name…)

Max pouted, staring at the bed that he and his lover were supposed to share. It was clean, perfect, and small enough where they would be forced to cuddle, but something was wrong.

"FUCK!"

Rei came in, staring at his lover. They'd escaped this weekend because Max wanted to go to a festival outside of town. Of course, everything was hectic, so they just convinced Ray and Myrou to join them and left. "What's wrong?"

"There's no CHOCOLATE on the pillow."

"Nani?"

"You know, where like the Hilton or something! They give chocolates on the pillows!" Max pouted.

Rei sweatdropped, pulled a Hershey's bar out of his bag, opened it, broke it, and placed a sliver of chocolate on the pillow.

Max dived for it, "CHOCOLATE!"

Rei smirked, watching his lover lick all the chocolate off his fingers.

Max quickly turned, his gaze on the chocolate in Rei's hand to Rei's face. "Rei-channnnn…" he purred slowly, moving closer to the neko-jiin with a sway of his hips.

Rei stared quietly as Max took a bite of the chocolate and let it melt in his mouth.

"We haven't had alone time, have we?" Max smirked, yes smirked, and walked backwards to the bed while raising his pointer finger into the air to tell Rei to come closer.

Rei gave a smirk back, "No, we haven't."

There was giggle from Max as Rei jumped him, then a soft moan as Rei kissed him. Max quickly opened his mouth and his chocolate-covered tongue met Rei's.

"Your chocolate's melting, Rei-chan."

Rei smirked, watching the literally half-melted chocolate; an idea struck his mind as the brown goo dripped on his hand. He kissed Max again, pushing a hand under Max's shirt to play with the warm skin.

"I thought purring was my job?" Rei teased as Max gave a smile, cheeks slightly pink.

"I thought I ought to try it."

"Hm…" Rei lifted the blood red shirt off Max; he licked his lips softly as he watched his withering lover. Without a warning the brown sugary substance melted it's way down Max's chest down to his belly button where Rei began to lap the chocolate up.

Max whimpered slipping his eyes closed as Rei pushed upward, lapping the chocolate higher up and attacking his nipples. "Rei…"

Rei just gave a smile, his hands fumbling their way to Max's belt as he kissed Max again.

There was a pout as Max realized he was just down to his boxers, and here Rei was, fully clothed.

"Rei-chan?"

"Hm?" Rei had been too busy moving the chocolate out of the way.

"Look sharp!" (Yes, I do still take enjoyment in Roxas yelling that to Sora in KH2)

"Huh-!" With a blink, Rei was on his back. "Maxie?" There was a quick mutter of something Rei couldn't understand before the white polo shirt he was wearing disappeared.

"Stay still." Max licked his lips, kissing Rei before he kissed a trail down Rei's body.

Rei's breath hitched softly, "Maxie-…"

"Shhh…" Max smirked, noting Rei was laying on the edge of the bed. Without Rei coming to terms, the pants were open, boxers flaps pushed aside.

Rei sucked in a breath when the cold air blew past. Max, however, was cheerfully not noticing the goose bumps on Rei's skin. There was no warning as Max engulfed Rei in one swift move.

"M-Max…" Rei's hands landed in Max's hair, lightly playing with it; however he pulled slightly hard when Max gave a particularly hard suck.

Max pulled away, smiling a smile that should've been banned from his face. Max could tell Rei almost cried. Rei was so close to cumming and everything just stopped.

Rei ignored the sweat dripping down his face; he stared at Max with amber eyes that had been darkened with lust.

"Well… I figured…" Max blushed, almost as if he were his normal self again.

In an instant, Rei literally ripped Max's boxers off, gazing at the pale body before him. Max was practically a blushing bride.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking… admiring…"

"Why?"

"Because your so dammed beautiful."

The line caused Max's whole body to flush, Rei pulled him closer and grinned as he looked at the light brown curls of hair next to Max's area. "I forgot, you're not a full blonde." (Hey, it's true, it's mentioned in the anime, the manga, AND the movie!)

Max gave a sheepish grin, leaning in to kiss Rei as Rei lowered him onto the bed. There was a small pause as Rei removed the rest of his clothing.

"Ready?"

"No."

Rei blinked, Max did all this, and NOW he wasn't ready?

Max reached up and pulled the single white ribbon from Rei's hair, glad Rei pulled his hair up with that ribbon and not the Chinese binding he usually did.

"Now I am." Came Max's chuckle as Rei's raven masses tickled his nose.

Rei blew some of his hair from his face and leaned in to kiss Max again. There was a flash, and Rei quickly noted the flashing digital clock had a travel-sized bottle of lotion next to it (along with other gifts, compliments of the hotel).

He reached for the lotion, dumping half of it on his fingers, trying to coat them fully.

"This is going to hurt lover." Rei kissed Max's brow as he inserted a finger.

Max shut his eyes in pain, "Good point…"

Rei chuckled, "I take it not too bad?"

Max whimpered, as Rei added a second finger, "Not too bad."

Rei's last finger entered, Max slightly leaned to it and something white flashed before his eyes. "DEFINITELY not bad." He answered.

Rei could only chuckle, withdrawing his finger and using the rest of the lotion to slick himself up. "Safe?"

Max pouted, eyes closed, "What's taking so LONG?"

Rei couldn't help but smile at his lover's whining, within an instant, Rei thrusted himself inside. Max whimpered, lifting himself up as his legs hooked around Rei's waist.

"Fuck… Maxie…" Rei thrusted softly, Max pulling him into another kiss.

Rei shifted his lower half slightly.

Max's eyes shot open, his breath hard and heavy, "Oh GOD! REI!"

He'd found the spot.

The bed shook, creaked, it was quite some time before Max came first—screaming his lover's name with more love than anyone would think possible.

Watching his spent lover, Rei followed, moaning his lover's name.

With a soft 'pop', Rei slid out of his lover. They cuddled close together, too tired and hot to pull up the covers.

"Rei-chan?"

"Yeah?"

Max smiled, his eyes slipping closed, "Love you."

Rei smiled back, kissing Max's ear softly, "Love ya too."

They fell asleep in each other's embrace, knowing they loved each other more than life itself.

(That is the LONGEST lemon I have ever done, wow.)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Takao sighed, wistfully watching his lover as he 'attempted' to watch CSI. Kei had been introduced to video games and TV at the same time, however, he was yearning to play Kingdom Hearts 2 but also watch TV.

Kei had looked at the cover of the video game, creating his summary and ideas.

After looking at the cover he immediately screamed out the brown haired boy with ocean-hue blue eyes, Sora, was adorable, and was most likely gay and probably got caught by some girl that attempted to force him to like her. The blonde boy with dark blue eyes, Roxas, seriously looked rather pissy, probably gay also, probably desperately wanting to beat the crap out of anyone. He came to the conclusion that, if he were correct, Sora and Roxas would end up beating the shit out of each other. The redheaded violet-eyed female, Kairi, would be a yaoi fan, except at some parts, when Kei was sure he'd probably want to hit her. And for Donald, Goofy, and 'King Mickey'? Well fuck, they're talking ANIMALS! What more could Kei ask for?

Max had been playing earlier and showed Kei how to play, Kei got hooked and memorized it easily.

Takao noted, from his thinking, that Kei was currently staring at him, "Nani?"

Kei's bottom lip jutted out, "Can we play?"

Takao blinked, "You don't need my permission."

"YAY!"

The game was turned on, and the TV to the right channel, and the game was loaded.

'Olympus Colliseum'

It was loaded, Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing at a save point in some dreary and dark cave. The Underworld. Kei took the controller and moved Sora to the newly opened entrance, he fought his way to the end of the maze, collecting items along the way.

He entered a room, noticing a man in black; he began to watch the cut scene eagerly.

Takao sighed again, sure the game was interesting, and the game was so real-looking, the people on the cover looked real, but Takao wanted to see if from the beginning.

"_Roxas?_" The blond male on the screen called.

"_Excuse me?_" Sora looked rather confused, with good reason too.

"_Roxas?_" The blond male tried again.

"_Erm…_" Sora seemed to be standing there with the blankest look on his face.

The blond turned, he began to read off a card, "_If the subject fails to respond, use force to get his immediate disposition._" He turned, "_Boy did they ever pick the wrong guy for this._"

"…" Sora just blinked.

The blond took out a round, pale stone that had a lighting bolt on it.

"_Hey! The Olympus Stone!_" Donald cried out.

"_That must mean he's the thief!_" Sora randomly pointed at the blond.

The blond pouted, "_Thief? Now that's just rude!_"

The party waited as the blond used the Olympus Stone and pulled out a Scimitar, staring to create water clones that looked exactly like himself.

"_Dance water, dance!_" Could be heard through the TV's speakers.

"Ah, Demyx-kun."

Takao jumped, Kei continued to play, next to Takao was Tyson.

"Nani?"

"The blond man that said Roxas's name to Sora, Demyx-kun."

"Hmmm…"

"In the Organization XIII, Demyx was known for pranking everyone, often Roxas."

"Ah…"

Tyson randomly shrugged, "I play this a lot."

"Yeah, I can tell."

Tyson gave a wild grin, "There's a lot of yaoi couplings in here, ya know."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well then, what about the Nobodies, they don't have hearts, can they be paired up with anyone?"

"Well, yes, Nobodies can be paired up, such as Roxas."

Takao looked surprised, "Roxas is a Nobody?"

Tyson gave a smile, "Yup, he seemed to have real feelings and everything, huh?"

There was a big sweatdrop, why was everything so complicated.

"Roxas is a part of someone."

"What do you mean?"

"Roxas isn't a real human, he lives as a container for someone's memories."

"Still lost."

"When a person becomes a heartless, a Nobody is created as well."

"So, how do I know who became a heartless?"

"Sora became a heartless."

"Wouldn't that mean Sora _died_ then?"

"In a way, yes."

Takao pointed to the screen, he could now tell Kei was lightly listening although still playing, "Then what is Sora doing, _alive_, in the sequel?"

"Well, when Sora became a Heartless, his nobody was created."

"So Sora's nobody is Roxas."

"Yes. Now, since Sora's heart was still pure when he gave up his life, willingly, his heart was put into Roxas's body."

"Literally or just the light?"

"The light."

"Okay, good."

"However, Sora was brought back to life, and so, his heart was given back to him."

"But what about Roxas?"

"Although Sora had the heart back, Roxas still had all Sora's memories."

"SHUT UP!"

They both turned to see Kei, Kei was busy staring at the screen, Kei hugged the screen as the blond boy, Demyx, began to talk and disappear, "DON'T LEAVE DEMYX, I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!"

Takao and Tyson sweatdropped.

Kei was such an _idiot_.

(I did actually scream that at the TV when I played it :D)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Myrou snuggled quietly to his lover, "I wonder how long it's taken them to notice."

Ray grinned, hearing a thumping noise across the hall and sighing, "That the four of us are gone?"

"Yeah."

"With Kei with them… maybe today or tomorrow."

"What do you think this festival will be like?"

"It's a tofu festival, there will be TOFU."

"Jeez, thanks for your loving support."

"Welcome."

"… Should we buy 'em presents?"

Ray sighed, "With what money?"

Myrou waved a credit card in Ray's face, "With Kai's money?"

Silence.

"Sneaky bastard."

"But you love me."

"Yup."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Takao Kinomiya was NOT one to piss off; everyone knew that, even the now-dead people.

"TAKAO-CHHHHHAAAAAANNNN!"

Okay, so everyone DIDN'T know.

Stupid Kei.

Kai Hiwatari sighed, leaning back on his chair, massaging his temple. Those two weren't shutting up, and quite frankly, the Hiwatari was itching to scream at them.

"TAKAO-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!"

"KEI, GET THE **_FUCK_** OFF ME!"

"BUT I **_LOVEEEEEEEEE_** YOU!"

"DON'T MAKE ME **_KILL_** YOU!"

Tyson Granger sweatdropped, walking into Kai's office and randomly plopping himself down on Kai's lap, "What's wrong?"

"Hmmm, besides having those two yelling?" Kai muttered, relaxing as Tyson massaged his temples.

The door burst open, the two turned, and Kei came in, looking like a drowned rat.

Kei Kaido now seemed to be known for having the four blue triangles on his too cheeks to be rather runny. Kei's crimson eyes were darkening as they met with Kai's violet-grey. Light grey bangs stuck to his face and forehead while the back dark blue stuck to his neck. So much for the crimson-eyed duel-haired wonder known as Kei Kaido.

"You look like a drowned rat." The Hiwatari scuffed, Kai's violet-grey eyes showing obvious amusement.

Kei's crimson eyes flatly glared the Hiwatari down, "Bite me."

Takao was soon following behind, holding a wet bucket and pushing a lather large grin onto his face.

Tyson chuckled, "What was it about this time?"

The Kinomiya death glared the older duel-haired teen, "He wanted to do something perverted I'm not even going to start mentioning."

"Speaking of which…" Tyson interrupted, "School starts tomorrow."

"NANI?" Kai sat fully up, causing Tyson to squeak and fall to the floor with a 'thump'. It was obvious that THE Hiwatari Kai had forgotten about school.

"What's school?" Kei asked, watching Kai call the butler and telling the butler to get some 'backpacks, pencils, paper, pens, and anything and everything else'.

"It's a place where they teach us about different things."

"Different things?"

"Math, English, History, Art, etc."

"Ahhhh…"

It seemed kinda late to get ready for it.

"Do they even teach about sex?"

"KEI!"

"Yes actually."

Kei and Takao: O.O

"REALLY?" union

A blush from Tyson, "H-hai…"

Kei gave Takao a smirk while the Kinomiya rolled his eyes.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tyson sat quietly at his desk, biting into his meat bun lunch. The steam made Tyson close an eye from the heat, but the mix of meat, vegetables, and sauce made Tyson forget the warmth. (Obviously I'm hungry and a meat bun sounds good… I need to go back to J town…)

He's been ignoring the fact that Max was desperately trying to steal some of the meat bun.

Max smiled quietly to himself; he'd been a little late arriving, but just in time for the show.

Kai's money and power rival, Robert, had been hitting on Tyson and Kai literally started a fight with him over his boyfriend.

Tyson had a feeling that Kai was going to end up killing Robert.

School had just reminded Tyson of all the things he'd missed about summer and the camp.

He wanted to go back to that time so bad.

He unknowingly would soon miss his normal life period.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Master Michael, are you sure about this?" Mao turned, her eyes on Michael but her mind on Kei and undressing him.

"Of course." Michael sneered, smirking at a bubbling pot. His slim fingers ran over the top of the pot, "Takao-kun… you'll be my husband like Ren promised…"

Mao simply ignored her master, focusing on her own breasts. She was going to get rid of them. Maybe Kei just went after Takao because Takao was a guy? She was going to change herself, just for him.

Michael began to stare into space. He'd dreamed of this day. Dreamed of Takao. Dreamed of killing that dammed Kaido. It'd been ever since he first saw Takao… and it was a rather steamy sight. Kei, thrusting into the Kinomiya, Takao giving himself completely to his lover.

Ever since then, Michael dreamed it'd been himself. (God… please SMITE me now…)

He was going to get Takao.

Prove how much Takao was better off with him.

After all, Kaidos had a horrible history.

All Michael needed to do was slip the word and Takao would be his.

Takao needed to know what Kei Kaido had done.

He needed to know…

Kei was responsible for the death of Takao's mother.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: seriously cracking down on this. I'd felt so bad for not having it up. Any AkuRoku Kingdom Hearts fans reading this? I've got an AkuRoku pic I drew; so just leave me your email adress.

Michael: the plot thickens.

Tke: O.o **_jumps back in shock_** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Michael: I came since I'm coming back into the story.

Tke: … jackass… I hate you…

Michael: you just saw me on your G Revolution DVDs you got back from Kiraracutie

Tke: they help me fuel my hate for you.

Tke and Michael: **_glare contest_**

Max: **_popping up out of nowhere_** REVIEW!


	27. New To School?

Tke: well now… **I have some bad news**…

Kei: bad news?

Tke: **_sighs_**… I might either delete MLMH or discontinue it…

Kei: O.O WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Tke: … it's not my fault…

Kei: then who's fault IS it?

Tke: is messing with crap and it's somehow affecting my story, I'm getting late reviews and stuff, like I got review and it said it should've been from three days ago… I have a feeling maybe someone alerted them or something about the story…?

Kei: then rewrite it bitch, and post it under a different name!

Tke: … how do I improve this…?

Kei: ARGH! SHUT UP YOU ONLY BRING BAD NEWS!

Tke: **_is completely silent_**

Kei: now how to fix this…

Tke: **_raises hand_**

Kei: what?

Tke: **_holds up sign that reads 'May I say a fun fact?'_**

Kei: … sure…

Tke: originally, Beyblade was supposed to end up yaoi as Tyka, but the manga company Aoki Takao was working for wouldn't allow the yaoi in it.

Kei: WTF? SERIOUSLY? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM!

Tke: he mentions it on an interview, according to a Japanese friend who's a non-yaoi fan.

Kei: what'd this friend say after that?

Tke: that she was glad they didn't allow it, but oh well, she says if it DID end up Tyka, then she'd just have to accept it.

Kei: I need to talk with Tentomusi Coro Coro Comics…

Tke: agreed. (Viz is the translated English version of Beyblade, the original company that produced it was Tentomusi Coro Coro Comics. I should know, I have the Japanese versions :D )

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 27:**

**New to School?**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tyson hugged his backpack closer to himself for warmth as he stared at his schedule.

Kai had been so mad that Tyson had a class with Robert; he'd made Tyson change it. Tyson would do anything for his lover, of course, so he did.

He'd gone from computers to cooking.

SWEET!

The minor set back was the fifty dollars that he needed to pay for the ingredients for the class. (My class has to pay fifty bucks lab fee and my teacher says we can make it work for the whole school year)

How the hell was Tyson going to get fifty bucks?

The bluenette sighed before stepping in to the class, "Ohayo gozaimasu."

The teacher, a blonde with blue eyes, smiled, "Ohayo, Granger-san, ne?"

"Hai." Tyson answered, staring at the three scratch markings on each of the teacher's cheeks.

"Uzumaki Naruto, call me Uzumaki-sensei when others around, most students call me Naruto or Naruto-san or Naruto-sensei."

Tyson blinked, noting all the names.

"And you already paid your lab fee, so you're fine."

Wait…

WHAT!

"N-nani?"

"A boy came in and said you were running late so he paid your lab fee, he said you gave him the money." Naruto-sensei blinked.

"W-what did this boy look like?" Tyson hoped it wasn't Robert.

"Two colored hair, violet eyes, two blue triangles on each cheek…" Naruto-sensei pressed himself to remember.

Tyson's eyes widened.

KAI!

Tyson wanted to hug his boyfriend.

"Just take a seat next to Uchiha-san and we'll be good."

Tyson walked over to the raven-haired beauty that raised his hand, he paused though as he could feel the angry energy radiating off of the Uchiha.

Uchiha was glaring at Naruto-sensei!

Wait… glaring didn't include _that_ look…

Holy!

Uchiha had a thing for Naruto-sensei!

Uchiha watched Tyson slide into the seat next to him. "Uchiha Sasuke, if you're a Romeo, stay away from my boyfriend, if you're friends, you're cool."

"Your boyfriend?" Tyson whispered back, noting that 'Sasuke' was whispering.

"…" Sasuke went back to watching Naruto-sensei.

Oh…

My…

GOD…

Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto-sensei were dating!

What was WRONG with this class?

"Are you a homophobe?" Sasuke asked, apparently Tyson said that slightly out loud.

"N-no."

"How can I be sure?"

"M-my boyfriend would kill me…?"

"Your boyfriend…?"

"Hiwatari Kai."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "You're dating Hiwatari?"

"H-hai… why…?"

Sasuke kept his eyes focused on Naruto-sensei, "Naruto had a major crush on him a while ago…"

Tyson just stared.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Robert began his long trek home, he'd tried to please Tyson, any way he could possible, but that Hiwatari just wasn't loosening his grip on him.

"So you like Granger, huh?"

Robert whirled around, only seeing air behind him, "W-who's there?"

"Do you want Tyson?"

"…"

"Do you want Tyson more than anything else in this world?"

Robert cleared his voice, "He's my most important thing."

There was a chuckle and an orange-redhead stepped into the light, "I can help you."

"And who are you?"

"Michael." Michael sat down on some boxes, "I'm after Tyson's older alter ego."

"Alter ego?"

"Tyson's past life is living within him, I'm here to take it and claim it has mine."

"… Does this alter ego have a name?"

"Kinomiya Takao."

Robert's eyes widened, "The legend?"

"Tyson is a reincarnated Kinomiya, can you accept that?"

There was a complete silence.

"Yes, I can."

"Will you help me to claim the benefit you love most?"

"… Yes…"

Michael simply smirked.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kei watched his lover worriedly, his eyes darkening.

Lately Takao had been sleeping a lot lately, he'd been feeling ill, he just wouldn't be his normal, cheerful self.

It worried Kei.

Takao began to huff again, his temperature rising, he tilted his head to the side and the now-warm cloth fell off his forehead.

Kei placed another one on his head, an ice cold one, and brushed some bangs from his lover's face.

"Kei…" Takao whimpered.

Kei leaned down and softly nuzzled Takao's burning cheek with his nose.

Takao only called his name out seriously if he wanted him or needed him.

When he didn't want to be without him.

"I'm here baby…" Kei whispered, taking Takao's hand in his own.

Sweat trickled down Takao's face, the bluenette simply whimpered again.

Kei slid his face to bury itself in Takao's neck, "I'm here…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: okay… so… take your choice, though I know it might be the last two.

Dealing with MLMH:

1) Discontinue

2) Delete it from FFN (maybe put it back up years from now)

3) Just leave it how it is and see what happens

4) Delete all chapters and start at chapter 1 again

5) Delete one chapter at a time after I'm done working on the new improved chapter

REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF KEI WITH ASS-KICKING ACTION!


	28. Is Something Like This Possible?

Tke: well, after many reviews, several death threats, and much begging later I have decided.

A) I will leave it alone for now and see if it's been alerted or something

B) After that, I will begin to rewrite each chapter one by one, but only AFTER the whole story is finished.

Kei: safeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

Tke: **_huggles_** I simply couldn't stand getting rid of Kei

Kei: let's get this finished so we can make it even BETTER!!

Tke: with more detail!!

Kei: AND MORE SEX!!!!

Tke: … yeah… sure…

Kei: YES!!! **_Pumps fist in air_**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWERS THAT I LOVE MORE THAN ANYTHING:**

**00kamiijn**: hopefully it IS just tech problems. That's why, if anything, I'll just redo it all when I finished the story. You were the only calm person about this **_laugh_** I think I've mostly got crying, begging, and death threats.

**Chaos Raider Tenshi**: All right, all right I won't discontinue. Thank you for the support though; it's encouraged me to write more.

**Kai's Kitty**: **_sweatdrop_** if I wasn't thinking of the readers, you wouldn't be reading this, would you?? I have full means for this; I've wanted to see it finished for a long time.

**Fr0ggy**: it's your favorite fic?? Really?? Kei and his crap??

Kei: HEY!!

Tke: well then, I won't delete it, just for the enjoyment of pestering Kei.

Kei: **_eye twitches rapidly_**

**Dark Kaiser**: Right, don't delete it, got it. Keep it up, got it. Write god dammed more, got it. XDD this will get finished, I don't think I'd be able to press the delete button anyways.

**Fox of light and darkness**: lol, I loved your review, it makes me smile when I see it thanks, here's your update SasuNaru is a completely awesome coupling!

**Hikari Manganji**: wooooo, I've got this down, Hehehe, I love possessive Sasuke's, they bring me lots of joy and entertainment.

**Cazzyprincess**: number five it is then!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 28:**

**Is Something Like This Possible?**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I-I've never seen anything like this…" The lady began to whisper, her fingers running over Takao's face.

"Just what the fucks WRONG with him bitch??" Kei growled, begin held by Ray, Rei and Kai.

She shook her head, "He's showing symptoms of a pregnant woman…"

Everyone stopped; Kei's eyebrows arched high, "Pregnant??"

"When's the last time he was in sexual intercourse?"

"A really, really long time ago…" Kei answered, his mind buzzing with her words.

She couldn't be insinuating…

That… 

Could she…?

"Who's that intercourse with?"

Everyone pointed randomly at Kei, "Him."

"And your name is?" She asked.

"Kaido Kei."

"And this man's?"

"Kinomiya Takao."

The lady slid her beautiful red hair off her shoulder and onto her back, "Congratulations Kaido-san. You and Kinomiya-san have defied science and are having a child…"

Everyone stopped; the girl smiled and stepped out respectively.

Everyone began to cheer after it sunk in; Kei was just standing there with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Takao was still breathing heavy but opened his eyes weakly to see Kei, "Y-you…"

Kei was at his side in an instant, he had Takao's right hand in his hands and was rubbing his fingers over the palm. He softly kissed Takao's hand, "You happy?"

Takao gave a weak smile and nodded, his eyes didn't smile with him though.

"W-what's wrong?"

"Are you glad?"

Kei gave a smile, "More than anything."

Takao's eyes finally lit up with a smile, "I didn't know what I would do if you weren't going to love me any more because of a child."

Kei softly kissed Takao's forehead, "This is our child, it's something we both created."

Kai walked over, smiling, "I'll pay for everything."

"Heaven knows he wipes his ass with 100 dollar bills." Tyson muttered and Kai glared.

Kei just gave a smile, brushing Takao's bangs out of his face, "You get some rest, when your body's used to this, you'll be normal again."

Takao nodded and slipped into a deep slumber.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Within a week Takao was able to go back to his regular life style except for the fact he slept a lot, at a lot, and had pains at times.

Kei was almost a completely new person, he never once said a sexual comment and preferred to stay right beside his lover and help him.

"Kei, I can take care of myself…" Takao chuckled, watching his lover run around the living room and trying to get the couch to be just perfect to sit on, "I'm just pregnant (as crazy at it sounds) not lying on my death bed."

Kei snorted, finishing the last touches up on a pillow before raising himself, "It's still very important, you can sit down now."

Takao sighed, sitting on one cushion.

"Takao lay down!"

"Kei, come here for a second."

Kei eyed his lover before sitting next to him, the interview with Nightwish Takao wanted to watch was blaring in the background.

"We can't rely on Kai the whole time."

Kei glanced down, "We're going to die eventually."

Takao squeezed Kei's hand, "I was thinking… we raise this child to the best of our abilities—…"

Kei interrupted, "Of course!"

Takao bit his lip, "And when we're going to move on… we pass her on to someone else."

Kei stared, he grasped Takao's hand, "We can't put pressure on someone else."

"We'll take the baby."

They glanced over to see Kai leaning on the doorway, Tyson next to him.

"Kai…" Takao glanced.

Kai's mouth lifted slightly to a smile, "I've got enough money for it, and you completely trust me…"

"Us…" Tyson answered, correcting his lover. He made his way to the couch and hugged Takao tightly, "It's the least we could do for awakening you guys."

There was a silence and Kei slowly sighed.

"There's no stopping you, is there?"

"Not really."

Takao and Kei glanced at each other, "Well then, when we move on, the baby's yours."

Tyson did a cheer, glomping them both (but being careful with Takao) and Kai just smirked.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tyson slowly watched as Naruto chewed his pencil while attendance taking and Sasuke was watching with dark eyes. "You stare like that it'll be obvious."

Sasuke snorted, glancing at Tyson but then giving him a small smirk, "That's why I like you."

Tyson blinked, "What?"

Sasuke was close, very close, so close their noses touched, "You really are a great guy, Hiwatari is lucky to have you."

Tyson squeaked, looking down at his notes, "W-well…" he answered, quickly stealing a glance to the front. Naruto-sensei was staring in their direction… or was it glaring?

Sasuke simply smirked again, "Just the way life goes, you help me, I help you."

Tyson eyed him wearily.

"You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

Tyson broke into a smile.

"You scratch backs?"

Sasuke sweatdropped.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Excuse me Tyson…"

Tyson stopped his talk with Max and turned and came face to face with someone he didn't expect.

Robert.

Tyson attempted to give a free smile, but it ended up being fake, "H-hello Robert…"

"Tyson, I must ask you…" He quickly grasped Tyson's hand, "Will you do me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

There was a hushed silence in the hall, everyone seemed to stop and stare.

Tyson couldn't help but feel sympathetic, "Y-you're a really nice guy Robert… but I'm sorry… I can't…"

There was no movement.

Robert just had wide eyes and he blinked slowly, "Y-you can't…?"

Tyson gazed down, "There's someone else I like."

Shoes began to shuffle down the silent hallway, Kai Hiwatari making his way to Tyson and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist, "And I like him back."

Robert instantly walked back; the silence didn't quit as everyone stared.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" Kai glared at some of them, they all went back to talking, but now of the new couple.

"So…" Tyson glanced up at Kai, "I thought you wanted it to be secret."

"I decided." Kai answered, glaring at the laughing Max, "Until I thought of Takao and Kei."

Tyson gave a weak smile, cuddling into his lover's arms.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Michael smirked, watching Robert kick some boxes in the storage room, "Those won't make him love you."

"Easy for you to say." Robert growled, "He humiliated me!"

"With one great victory comes a great loss and visa versa."

Robert glared.

"Your reputation was your loss, now what will be your victory?"

Robert gave a smirk, "Destroying Hiwatari Kai."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Kei had glanced nervously at his lover every so often, Takao had gotten Kai's laptop and was currently looking up Kingdom Hearts fanfiction on a website called Fanfiction. Net.

Kei glanced on screen; on screen was Riku and Sora from Kingdom Hearts 2 talking.

"_I'll tell you why. It's because I'm not a total sap like you._"

Okay, Riku WAS pretty hot with silver hair and aqua eyes, but that doesn't mean he can be a jerk to poor little Sora!

"Wow…" Takao breathed, "There are over 60 pages of this coupling alone."

"How many?"

"68."

Kei let out a huff, "We have a lot of reading to do."

"True…"

Kei paused his fight between Sora and Sephiroth, "What's the first story genre?"

"Romance/Humor."

"Let's read." Kei continued and started beating the crap out of Sephiroth. (I have fun beating him in KH2; it calms me when I get mad)

Well, he and Taka could still keep each other company.

And maybe the baby would grow up to like yaoi too? (Does Kei even need to think that?)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

There was a complete silence as Naruto glared threateningly at his lover.

Sasuke simply smirked, ignoring Naruto's glare as he continued to eat his sushi.

Naruto began to hiss, "What was THAT about with Ty?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I just felt like talking."

"THAT close to him?"

Sasuke just shrugged again, "We're sitting right next to each other."

Naruto pouted.

"Come here."

Within an instant Naruto was in Sasuke's lap, cuddling against his lover as his legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist.

"It's amazing how easily you fit into my lap."

Naruto purred, nuzzling the raven-haired beauty, "It's amazing how we fit perfectly."

Sasuke smiled, a true, rare, smile, and kissed Naruto's forehead, "Soul mates?"

"Soul mates." Naruto answered, burying his face in Sasuke's neck.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: so…? How was it…?

Kei: woo, jeez, I can't have sex now…

Tke: **_evil smirk_** why do you think I agreed?

Kei: O.o bitch

Tke: yes, but you love me.

Kei: … why should I?

Tke: I created you?

Kei: oh, right…

Tke: anyways… REVIEWERS GET SASUNARU PLUSHIES OF THEM CUDDLING LIKE HOW THEY WERE IN MY STORY!!


	29. Planning With Spongebob

Tke: yay, I finally figured some of how the planning goes out!

Kei: that's random.

Tke: and for all you fans out there, I have my deviantart account up, right now it's only KH based until I find my BB pics and put them on. But hey, ART!! XD

Kei: I want a Taka pic!!

Tke: Hn, moron. Anyways, the link to my deviantart account is on the LINKS section of my profile check it!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**CHAPTER 29:**

**Planning With Spongebob**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was morning and Kai Hiwatari was attempting to read—attempting.

"GOD DAMMIT!!" Came the shout from the kitchen.

All day Kai was trying to find out how to do Kei, Takao's, Myrou, and Ray's proper death. They had come to his house from their apartments (Kai paid for) to come help read up on it. Except for the fact that they were goofing off and Kai was the only one working, it was going pretty well.

Kai's eyebrow twitched yet _again_ as there was more screaming.

"Hey, want some tea? I just made some." Tyson softly set down a cup next to his lover.

"You went in that mess??" Kai asked, they turned to listen to the yelling.

"Well yeah, they've taken over the stove and table, the sink and microwave is still unbelievably clean." Tyson's crimson eyes closed in enjoyment and Kai's violet orbs closed in a silent thank you to god.

"Dammit." Came Takao, quickly making his way to sit on the couch.

"Problem?" Tyson asked, sitting next to the older version of himself.

Takao flipped some of his dark blue hair over his shoulder, "Dealing with Kei, yes." Takao's tanned face was stern, however his midnight blue eyes twinkled with happiness. He yelped quickly, the setting uncomfortable because of his slightly showing stomach.

"Here, help me look." Kai answered, tossing a book to Takao.

"Ugh, reading." Takao's nose scrunched up in adorable confusion.

Tyson simply smiled, feeling the same, and grabbed a book for himself.

"Uhhhhhh, Tyson, you might want to move…" Takao answered, fingers patting Tyson's arm.

Tyson blinked quizzically and sat next to Kai.

Three seconds later, one duel-haired, crimson-eyed man was clinging to Takao for life.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME KINOMIYA!??!" He cried, hugging the life out of Takao's arm.

Kai and Tyson just sweatdropped, going back to reading the many books Kai seemingly had on his coffee table.

"Kei, make yourself useful." Takao sighed, handing a book to his lover.

Kei's crimson eyes darkened and he pouted before his duel hair messily got in his eyes, "I don't wanna read…"

"Then sit there and shut up." Takao's dark blue hair was already in his face as it cascaded down his shoulders, his midnight blue eyes shinning with annoyance.

"…"

Kai knew it wasn't going to work, he was a Hiwatari, he had gut instinct.

Tyson bit his lip, staring at the Kinomiya and Kaido couple.

"…"

"…"

"I CAN'T TAKE BEING QUIET ANYMORE!!!" Came Kei's scream, eyes closing tightly with annoyance.

"I can shave your head." The Hiwatari suggested, pointing to Kei's duel colored hair, Kei's crimson eyes widened in fear.

"YOU BETTER NOT HIWATARI!!!!"

Instantly Kei's head snapped towards the window eyes narrowed and face emotionless.

Takao touched Kei's shoulder softly, "Hey, you okay?"

Without warning, Kei stood up and ran out to the front of the mansion.

Takao attempted to stand and follow but he fell to the ground, clutching his stomach slightly.

Tyson was at his side in an instant, helping him back up.

Kai had followed after to Kei to see something blocking the sun.

What was…

Holy shit.

A black, polished shoe flew down, attempting to land on Kei. Kai reached him and pushed him out of the way.

"Honestly!!" Kei cried, glaring at the giant thing with a red marking on his forehead.

"What's controlling it?" Kai asked, standing up as Kei summoned his spear.

"Michael, see that red mark there? On it's forehead? That's Michael's symbol."

Indeed there were three triangles, the top tips touching as a circle surrounded the bottoms.

Kai had the urge to sweatdrop then, "HE'S ATTACKING US?!"

"Yeah!"

"WITH A GIANT SPONGEBOB!?"

Kei blinked, looking up at the yellow sponge, "What's a Spongebob?"

"… Nothing Kei, nothing, just kill it."

With that, red wings sprouted out from Kei's back. Kai watched with awe, '_So that's part of Dranzer's power?_'

Kei flew up, nailing the Spongebob on the forehead with the spear as he dodged the arms and hands attempting to reach him.

Since the yellow thing was RUBBER, Kei pierced it, it had a hole in its forehead, and it fell to the floor in a heap.

"Why would he attack with this?" Kai asked, kicking the rubber.

Kei blinked, poking the thing with a stick. (Roxas fans, the stick of DOOM!!) "So this is a Spongebob?"

Kai's eye twitched, obviously he was annoyed, "Nevermind, I understand now…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Robert began laughing, hardly, and clutched his stomach.

"I don't see what's so funny!" Michael hissed, looking at his bubbling pot of potion that would let them see Kei and Kai fighting against the 'monster'.

"S-Spongebob?!" Robert only laughed harder, "It's Spongebob!! NO one is afraid of that freak!!" Michael opened his mouth to retort, but Robert began to speak again, "Give me a few days, I'll come up with something."

Michael watched the other boy walk out. He went back to the visions, seeing Takao running towards Kei and asking what happened as Tyson quickly followed behind.

Damn Kaido was already getting to the Kinomiya's heart; he could really be loosing Takao. (Erm… you already have… god he's just like Mao)

Kei was going to die, and Robert could come up with whatever plan he wanted.

Nothing would stop Michael.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Takao slowly eased back, watching Kei running around the room, "Kei, would you stop that, you're going to wear yourself out."

Kei huffed his chest out, grinning, "But I want it to look good."

Half a crib lay on the floor; it looked complex from just the woodwork alone.

"Besides," Kei answered, smiling at Takao, "Our first present to our child should be something homemade, ne?" A warm hand placed itself on the cloth of Takao's shirt.

Takao chuckled as Kei leaned in to kiss him, "You're such a good father, and the baby isn't even born yet."

Kei just grinned, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared another calm and loving kiss.

Kai and Tyson smiled from the doorway, turning and walking away hand in hand.

Michael was wrong, they were going to find proper deaths, and they were going to go with knowing they had a child, and they would live happily ever after.

And they would love, stay, and protect each other.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Oh my GOD!!"

Everyone turned, staring at Tyson with wide eyes.

Tyson was staring at the letter, eyes popping out of his head, mouth almost hitting the floor.

"What's wrong?" Kai rushed to his lover.

"I'MINI'MINI'MINI'MINI'MINI'MINI'MINI'MI'N!!!!!" Tyson squealed, throwing his arms around Kai and squealing louder.

"You're in what?" Everyone asked.

Tyson thrusted the paper up for everyone to see (but obviously no one could read it) "I'M IN THE NEXT BEYBLADE CONTEST!!!"

Max and Rei smiled, "That's AWSOME Ty!!"

Kai 'hn'd "I already got mine."

Tyson glared at his lover, "You didn't tell me?!"

Kai shrugged, smirking, "I figured you'd find out."

"ONE QUESTION!!" Takao scream, Kai's hand wiggling impatiently in the air next to Takao as if he was going to ask the question for Takao

"WHAT'S A BEYBLADE?!" The four from the past shouted out.

The teens sweatdropped, they had a LOT of explaining to do.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Michael glared, fingers dancing angrily across the armrest of his velvet chair, "Well?"

Robert rolled his eyes, "Well, I was thinking about this, and I decided we should get them back when they're doing something they like."

Michael raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

Robert's eyes twinkled with an unknown emotion, "In a couple of days there's a beyblade tournament…"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: you all thought I forgot about Beyblade didn't you?! The SPORT and this STORY!! HA!!

Kei: what took so long?

Tke: I'm having trouble deciding exactly how I want to separate these chapters because it's getting close, oh so close, to the end.

Kei: T-the END??

Tke: yeah…

Kei: YOU MEAN THIS HAS TO END?!

Tke: hmmm… give or take anywhere from 8-15 chapters, maybe more or less…

Kei: **_passed out on the floor_**

Tke: … O.o I didn't mean to scare him… oh well… read and review PLEASE!? REVIEWERS GET COOKIES!!!


End file.
